


let's go to that summer noon

by youngjaehyuns



Series: that summer noon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, OT3, Polyamory, actually a lot of idols have appearances but seventeen is the most heavy, just a lot of fluff mainly, kinda cliche but please give it a chance, not all members have a speaking role, the seventeen members make an appearance, yes this is a markjaeyong fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaehyuns/pseuds/youngjaehyuns
Summary: When Mark goes into his third year at Hogwarts, he expects a drama free year. He's an ordinary student who has his friends and grades set out. It'll just be like the previous two years, he predicts.Then, he meets Taeyong and Jaehyun.(He gets something far better.)





	let's go to that summer noon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to this behemoth of a fic which I've slaved over for over a year. let's go to that summer noon was a project I started all the way back in summer 2017 and pretty much abandoned over the school year until I decided to finish it. 
> 
> It started as an idea I had and was supposed to be 5k fluff, evidently, that's not what happened. It ended up being a 45k sprawling mess but I fell in love with this whole story along the way. 
> 
> I'm not clumping up the beginning notes, that'll be in the end. I know this really isn't a ship commonly seen, but I'd appreciate it so much if you gave it a chance!! <3
> 
> The only information you really need to get started is that the years are separated like this:
> 
> 94’ - 7th years  
> 95’ , 96’ - 6th years  
> 97’ - 5th years  
> 98’ - 4th years  
> 99’ - 3rd years  
> 00’ - 2nd years  
> 01’ , 02’ - 1st years
> 
> I'll keep a more comprehensive list of all the characters at the ends notes. For now, thank for you even making it this far and I hope you all enjoy!!

There’s never a calm day at Hogwarts.

Third Year Mark Lee has realised this long before this moment. Still, it doesn’t stop the spell from hitting him, and he groans as he feels an itch in his feet that really shouldn’t be as familiar to him as it is. He hears Chenle’s loud screeching laughter across the hallway as his feet pick up pace and he starts tap dancing. Why his second-year friend was so obsessed with the new spell he’s learnt, _Tarantallegra_ or the dancing feet spell, Mark’s not really sure. Why he’s even friends with Chenle in the first place, he’s not so sure either.

Jaemin walks past him, fighting down a smile on his face even as Mark continues dancing. He desperately reaches out for his other friend, but Jaemin simply dodges out of his flailing hands and slips past down the hallway. He hears Jaemin’s telltale giggle after he’s turned the corner and fights down the urge to groan. Internally, he wonders what he has ever done to deserve friends like this. All he has ever planned on after getting to Hogwarts was making it out alive and becoming the best Auror the wizarding world has ever seen, and here he is, in his third year, stuck dancing in the middle of a luckily empty hallway while one of his friends laughs at him.

He sighs loudly and attempts to draw his wand out of his pocket to cast the reversing spell, the situation proving it difficult as his feet continue to jostle around, his fingers scrambling blindly in the inner folds of his coat. His yellow Hufflepuff tie flutters in face as his feet lift off from the ground, and he reaches to smooth it down again. Across the hallway, Chenle is still laughing at him and he can feel an oncoming headache at the amount of teasing him and Donghyuck will give him at dinner tonight.

Footsteps ring behind him and Mark tries to turn in a panic to see who’s about to see him in all of his embarrassing glory. His wildly thrashing feet prevent this from happening. He looks up at Chenle, whose wide eyes are trained behind him, the smile slowly slipping away from his face. Halfway through laughing, his face is stuck in a grimace. However, he’s fallen quiet now at the sight of whoever is behind Mark.

Needless to say, Mark’s horrified. It means whoever is behind him is important enough to stop Chenle from laughing. There’s a warm hand on his shoulder now, and the person casts out the reversing charm, and Mark lets out a sigh of relief as he stops dancing, turning his head to see who the new person was.

 _Oh._ Mark thinks, staring up at the face of sixth year Ravenclaw Lee Taeyong, whatever words he had died down in his throat. He’s well aware of how comical he looks right now, his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of the prefect. The next thing he realises is that Taeyong’s hand is still on his shoulder, and he almost squeals out loud when he realises this. 

_Holy shit._ He thinks to himself, not letting the fact that _Lee Taeyong_ has his hand on his shoulder right now sink in.

He’s cut out from his thoughts as Taeyong removes his hand, smoothing down a small wrinkle in Mark’s coat caused by the dancing. Chenle’s still frozen across the hallway, only brought out when Taeyong gives a little disapproving shake of his head. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor,” Taeyong says and Mark kind of wants to die at how close his voice is to him. Lee Taeyong is practically an unreachable star to him, he’s the smartest student in his grade and also Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team despite being a sixth year. Word has it out he’ll be picked as Head Boy next year, succeeding Ravenclaw seventh year Moon Taeil, and nobody would be really surprised if it turned out to be true. 

He watches as Taeyong spares him a glance, shutting his jaw from where it’s been hanging in awe. “Are you alright?” Taeyong questions him gently and Mark gives a little nod, terrified of what he might say if he opens his mouth.

Taeyong gives Mark a small pat on the head and a smile. “Be careful next time, although you shouldn’t be casting spells without explicit permission in the first place.” He says quietly, as he turns and walks back towards where the dining hall was located.

Once his back is well out of sight, Mark turns to Chenle, both of them frozen at the events that just transpired.

“Holy shit.” Mark manages to mumble once it sinks in that _Lee Taeyong_ just talked to him.

Still on the other side of the hallway, Chenle gives a muted nod in agreement.

~

When he sits down at the dinner table that night, at the edge of the Gryffindor table like he usually does considering that the majority of his friends were in Gryffindor. Thankfully, none of his friends had arrived yet, and the other Gryffindors don’t spare him a glance, already used to him and his group of friends sitting there every day. Mark enjoys the silence for a while, piling up some food onto his plate and eating it slowly, careful not to waste anything. 

There’s a presence approaching him and Mark braces himself for whatever that’s coming. True to his expectations, Donghyuck slides across to sit next to him, immediately propping an elbow on his shoulder. Mark doesn’t even have time to say a single word before Donghyuck is cutting in, “I heard you had a run in with Lee Taeyong today. Spill. And if you leave a single detail out I will find out and use it against you later.”

Mark looks at his best friend, mouth stuffed full from the french fries he was chewing on. He swallows his mouthful, forcing it down his throat as he prepares to explain to Donghyuck that the situation was not what he thinks. He looks around desperately for anything to make the current situation better. At this point, he notices the rest of friends filling in, and Mark’s never been so relieved to see them.

Second years Jeno and Renjun slide across him, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw still debating over today’s class. Renjun was explaining to Jeno why Divination was necessary and Jeno was exclaiming that he was glad he wasn’t going to enrol because he didn’t understand the point of it. Jaemin, another second year Gryffindor, sat next to Donghyuck, ignore the two who were bickering as he piled food onto his plate. Despite needing a way out of Donghyuck’s expectant gaze, Mark pointedly ignored him in revenge for the lack of help this afternoon. 

He quickly pretended to be invested in Jeno and Renjun’s argument, injecting his own thoughts as he pretends Donghyuck isn’t glowering at him. Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak and Mark looks up, waving to Chenle and Jisung in a panic, trying to get Donghyuck to lay off him. The first year Gryffindor leads the Slytherin down to their table, sitting down. Donghyuck gives him the most unimpressed look he has ever seen, before frowning at him and turning away from Mark.

Since Mark’s left a seat between him and the next Gryffindor table, and Jeno’s slotted himself in the seat diagonal from him, it means Chenle’s currently across from Donghyuck. Mark grimaces as Donghyuck immediately begins grilling Chenle for details, thankful that he’s no longer the target. He listens in on what Chenle’s saying, just in case any of the things he’s saying is untrue.

“…and you should have seen his face,” Chenle jests with a grin. “Mark just stood there and looked up at him with this shocked expression on his face like an idiot.”

At this point Mark realises Chenle’s talking about him, blinking at him. “Hey!” He interjected rather loudly, annoyed at what Chenle was saying. “Are we forgetting the part where you did the same? And you honestly can’t blame me for that reaction, anybody would have done the same in my position.” He fires back, the sudden interest from him earning him looks from all the other occupants of the table. He shrinks back once he realises everybody else on the table is looking at him, going back to quietly picking at his food.

Jaemin snorts from where he’s next to Donghyuck, and across from him Mark can tell Jisung is hiding a smile behind his hand. Renjun blinks at him from where he’s sitting opposite them, surprised that Mark would raise his voice at all. He’s always been one of the more quiet ones, preferring to keep to himself more than often. If it wasn’t for that he ended up stuck in the same carriage with Donghyuck in his first year, he probably wouldn’t have made any friends on his own. 

As much as Mark hates to admit it, meeting the Slytherin was the luckiest thing that has happened to him so far. Right after getting his letter to Hogwarts, of course. As a muggle born, Mark’s not sure what lead him to have magical abilities, but he’s not going to complain about _that_ anytime soon.

The silence fades off soon as Chenle bursts into his high pitch laughing, drawing eyes from around to their table. “Can’t blame you?” He joked in-between his laughing. Jeno looks away from their table but Mark knows he’s laughing as well. Jaemin’s openly giggling now and even Renjun looks mildly amused.

Donghyuck elbows him in the side sharply, and Mark winces as he rubs at his side. “Sounds like you’ve got a crush on him,” Donghyuck suggests, and Mark’s too flustered by the sudden onslaught to notice the quiet tone of Donghyuck’s voice, unlike the one he usually uses when he teases Mark.

“No!” Mark exclaims, defending himself. “He’s such a very respectable guy who happens to be very pretty, that’s all. Come on, guys,” He begs, wanting them to understand. “It’s not like you guys don’t notice his looks, everybody thinks he’s attractive, right?” he asks.

His question sinks in and the others all think on it before giving Mark a nod simultaneously. It’s reasonable to think Taeyong is handsome, practically the whole school fawns over his looks. Some people say he’s half-veela, and Mark could see why considering the sharp cut jaw, the wide doe eyes and the recently dyed cherry blossom pink hair Taeyong has. 

“Yeah, see!” Mark’s relieved when the other all agree with him. Thankfully, the conversation falls back into comfortable territory after that, and Mark bites back a sigh of relief before turning back to his food. He sneaks a glance off to the Ravenclaw table, where Taeyong is sitting with his friends, engaged in quiet conversation with other fifth to seventh years. Mark slides his eyes back to his food, afraid to get caught. Luckily, none of his friends seems to have caught his actions, and he gratefully goes back to eating.

He misses the way Donghyuck’s eyes were trained on him the whole time.

~

When he wakes the next morning, disorientated, in the Hufflepuff dorms, he realises he’s up later than usual, his abandoned pile of work from yesterday on his bedside drawer. He picks up the closest piece of work, almost crying out in relief when he realises he managed to finish his History of Magic essay yesterday night before nodding off, even with two extra inches for extra credit.

Mark’s grades aren’t bad at all, in fact, despite not being a Ravenclaw, he’s among the best in his year. If he doesn’t do well, his muggleborn past may ruin his chances of a bright future within the wizarding community. He makes sure to complete all pieces of homework as well as he can, often completing the extra credits parts of the work as well. He holds his essay, staring at it for a moment before quickly adding a line at the bottom with his quill to make for a better and more satisfying ending before rolling it up.

He packs the essay, and other pieces of homework into his bag, thankful that he managed to finished everything yesterday. After carefully making sure everything he needed for the day was inside his bag, he heads off to the dining hall, in a hurry. If he’s lucky he can get a pastry before heading off to his first class. He doesn’t have that much time, but he’s a decently fast runner and if he gets there fast enough he might still have a little bit of time remaining before class starts.

He makes his way through the tunnel leading out of the common room quickly, tying his tie as he goes. His robes are crinkled and he smoothes them down as he goes, hoping that he looked presentable at the very least. He doesn’t want to look like the dishevelled student who arrives to class late, in order not to tarnish his reputation for being the perfect student he had painstakingly worked to earn.

He rushes past the students leaving the dining hall, determined to get at least a piece of bread to munch on before heading to Potions. Mark’s glad he has a third-year friend in every house. It makes life a lot easier when they have to pair up. Although none of his closest friends are in the same year as him, Park Woojin who’s in Gryffindor pairs up with him sometimes, and Mark occasionally pairs up with Hufflepuff third year Bae Jinyoung too. 

At least he has potions with Slytherin, making for an easy partner in Donghyuck who's been pushed a year up. He slips into the dining hall, the elves who he’s gotten acquaintance with beam at him warmly and hand him a doughnut without any words. With a thankful smile, Mark heads off to class, rushing through the hallways to get there on time.

He spots Donghyuck in the end of the corridor, leading to the classroom where they have potions. He still has a few minutes, chewing frantically on the doughnut. With his free hand, he waves to Donghyuck, watching the other smile back at him. In his rush, he crashes into somebody else, making him recoil and stumble back. A warm hand comes and clutches at his arm, steadying him. 

He looks up to thank the person and apologise, eyes widening as he recognises Gryffindor fifth year and star chaser Jung Jaehyun beaming at him. In the distance, he can practically hear girls sigh as he gives a small chuckle, patting Mark down to soothe down the last wrinkles. He opens his mouth to apologised profusely for not looking where he was going, before accidentally getting Jaehyun’s entire following’s wrath thrown onto him.

Jaehyun grins down at him, patting him on the head. “Slow down there there,” He laughs, the sound somehow brighter than the sunlight streaming through the open windows. “Careful not to run too fast, you might get hurt next time and we don’t want that, do we?”

Mark gives a small shake of his head, worried for his life. If he spends any second longer in Jaehyun’s presence the group of girls obsessed with him will find a way to blame it on him and everybody knows that they are not something to be messed with. They would tear him apart for simply talking to Jaehyun, and Mark just wants to melt on the spot. It’s far too early for this and Mark just wants to get to class.

“Oh hey!” Jaehyun brightens, an excited smile coming onto his face. Mark wants nothing more than to slip away from this conversation, but the bright look in Jaehyun’s eyes is too much to refuse. “You’re the dancing kid from yesterday.” Jaehyun continues and Mark suddenly chokes on his own spit, gaping at him.

Jaehyun doesn’t notice his inner turmoil, and in the corner of his eyes, Mark notices Donghyuck staring at them, in front of his own classroom. He tries to gesture with his eyebrows frantically, wanting help from his best friend, but Donghyuck’s frozen. 

_Of all the times, of course now is the time he doesn’t help._ Mark groans in his mind.

“Don’t worry.” Jaehyun’s saying, and Mark glances up to the brightest smile he’s ever seen in his life. “Yongie only told me, so your secret’s safe with me.”

It takes him a moment to realise _Yongie_ meant _Lee Taeyong_ and Mark just wants to sink into the ground from embarrassment, his cheeks heating up. Jaehyun somehow still doesn’t pick up on his unrest, reaching out to fix his tie, tutting at him. 

“I’ll let you get to class now.” He says, even as he reaches out to fix Mark’s collar, smoothing it over his tie. Mark stares at the insides of his arm, prominent muscle from days of Quidditch practice. _Fuck._ Mark almost curses, saving himself from saying it out loud. Jaehyun finally withdraws his arms from Mark’s neck and takes a step back, thankfully before Mark has to spend more time in his close proximity.

With one last grin in his direction, Jaehyun moves past him, bringing his flurry of girls after him. Some of them give him odd looks, one outright glaring at him. Mark skitters past them, rushing to his class and getting into line right before the professor turns the corner. He sits next to Donghyuck as usual, ignoring the odd looks Donghyuck gives him.

“What was that about?” Donghyuck asks when they’re halfway into brewing their Confusing Draught. It’s set to be done in ten minutes, and they’re far ahead of everybody else, Mark notices as they look around. 

“I don’t know.” Mark groans, having successfully gotten his run-in with Jaehyun out of his head. “I don’t know what’s going on with me and running into hot upperclassmen these days. Did I do something to deserve this?” He questions.

In his inner strife, he doesn’t notice the way Donghyuck’s lips turn downwards in dissatisfaction at what he says, busy bemoaning about the unfairness of life. 

~ 

The sky is dark and cold when Mark is ushered to go watch the Quidditch match ongoing. Normally, he wouldn’t be forced to watch, but the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor caused excitement within the houses. However, the weather was unrelenting, and Mark already wished he could be back at the dorms finish off extra Homework and maybe sneak off to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate. 

He finds a seat with Jisung, Donghyuck and Renjun, the three of them not taking a side now that their houses weren’t participating. All around, the Hufflepuff cheer loudly for their team, and while Mark wishes he could show some house spirit, he was rooting for Jeno who was playing for the Gryffindor team. He smiles at Jaemin and Chenle, the two Gryffindors who were on the other side of the stadium, making out their blurry faces. Ten, a guy from Thailand who had a full name nobody could properly pronounce and Kun, a Chinese student who was well-known for his soothing voice took their seats in the commentator’s seats, holding up the enhanced microphones up.

A cheer went up into the ground when the Hufflepuff team flew out, Kun announcing all of them quickly. “In the lead is keeper and captain seventh year Jackson Wang, flanked by chasers fourth years Wendy and Vernon on the left and sixth year Wen Junhui on the right. Next to Junhui are beaters fifth-year Kim Mingyu and fourth-year Im Changkyun! Two two are sure to give the other team some trouble today, if how fired up the two looks says anything. Last but not least is third-year seeker Park Jihoon, whose fanclub is slowly picking up size, if the ear splitting cheering from the crowd says anything. Slow down there bud-“ Kun chokes off mid-sentence as Ten elbows him in the stomach, earning the two uproarious laughter from the crowd.

The Gryffindor team is quick to follow and Ten follows up with his own commentary. “Up ahead is the clearly better team.” Ten begins, only for Kun to elbow him back. He fends off Kun’s attacks, holding up the microphone. “In lead is sixth-year captain and beater Johnny Seo! Love you babe,” Johnny throws a cheesy wink at Ten, earning himself boisterous laughter from the crowd. “Following him is star chaser fifth year Jung Jaehyun on his left, with sixth year Kwon Soonyoung and aspiring chaser second year Lee Jeno on his right. Seventh-year keeper Im Jaebum touching down next to Jaehyun and second year and beater Park Woojin touching down on the right end. To the left end, newest addition seeker Kim Samuel has made his way onto the team despite being a first year, good luck to him.”

Both sides of the stadium cheer for their respective teams, and Mark frowns as the clouds roll in deeper and darker. He can already tell it’s going to rain, and getting soaked isn’t in his inventory for the day. He doses off slightly when the match begins, knowing that his friends are all cheering for Jeno. Mark would have taken up Quidditch, honestly if he wasn’t already overloaded with work despite being a third year. Picking three of the additional subjects is already proving to be a lot of work for him. 

He doesn’t know how much longer it is when he blinks awake, a drop of rain hitting his nose, quickly picking up his wand to cast the invisible umbrella spell, like many others are doing next to him. Above him, a full-on storm is raging, and both seekers seem to be having trouble picking out where the snitch had gone. Samuel and Jihoon circle each other, eyeing the other while keeping an eye out for a flash of gold. The chasers flew in the rain, heavy droplets battering their flight pattern. 

Mark glances beside him, noting the concerned look on Renjun’s face. “What’s going on?” He asks, still groggy from his nap. 

“There’s a storm rolling in. The scores 90-80 to Gryffindor right now.” Renjun mutters to him, staring at the sky. “Looks like the wind is affecting how they fly. Jeno’s doing pretty good though, scoring 3 goals and assisting in another 4.”

Mark nods, still groggy but happy for his friend. He glances up in the sky, watching the players fly around. Jeno and Jaehyun pass the quaffle around. Following the Quaffle with his eyes, he watches Jaehyun veer upwards sharply with the quaffle in possession and aims for the rightmost hoop. Jackson moves to intercept him and Mark’s about to cheer for their captain when Jaehyun shoots sideways and throw the quaffle through the left hoop. 

In the Gryffindor stands, Jaehyun’s fans scream and cheer for him, and Mark watches as Jaehyun pumps a hand up, laughing. There’s a bit of good-natured booing from the Hufflepuff stands, which turns to cheering as Chaser Wen Junhui picks up the quaffle from where Jaehyun’s thrown it and streak towards the Gryffindor goal posts. All players are heavily soaked at this point as rain continues to pour over them, and Mark’s never been gladder that he was part of the audience.

A bludger was sent at Junhui from Johnny, and he halts in his path suddenly to avoid being hit, making a strategic pass to Vernon who was directly underneath him. Vernon continues to fly quickly towards the goal posts, valiantly making a throw into the left hoop. Kim Jaebum barely grazed the ball, saving it from almost falling into the hoop. In the background, Ten and Kun make witty commentary. 

“Originally a good effort by Junhui, but a bludger sent at him from captain Johnny Seo stopped his advances. He drops the quaffle in an attempt to pass, good teamwork there by the Hufflepuffs. A fair attempt by fourth-year chaser Vernon, but it’s blocked by Jaebum!” Ten exclaims, to the cheers of the Gryffindor. Kwon Soonyoung snatches up the quaffle and races towards the other end, gracefully dodging the bludgers sent at him. Jihoon, who was originally flying above, drops a few meters to block Soonyoung in his path, and Soonyoung screeches to a stop, making a quick toss behind him and Jaehyun catches it, veering past Jihoon. Wendy who was near the Hufflepuff half flies in close to chase after him.

Mark watches the match go on with slowly building interest. Wendy’s pulling in side by side with Jaehyun now. Changkyun slams his bat into a bludger and it flies in the direction of the space a few meters in front of Jaehyun and Wendy, still fighting over the quaffle. They’re flying too quickly, and Mark immediately realises that they’re going to crash into the bludger. Many of the audience notice as well, and some Gryffindor watchers yell loudly. It’s enough to notify Jaehyun, who drops off the side of his broomstick in a quick roll, hanging upside down for a few seconds. Wendy, who’s still reaching for the quaffle doesn’t notice until it’s too late. 

Mark watches in horror as the bludger slams into Wendy’s shoulder, knocking her off her broom. Without an owner, her broom stays floating in mid-air, Wendy falls through the air until a spell is cast underneath her, stopping her mid fall. Suspended in the air, the medic rushes over as she’s lowered to the ground. The other players drop to the ground quickly, running over. From where he’s sitting, he can hear Jaehyun apologising.

Ten and Kun are told something by the Professor sitting behind them, and they announce that with no spare chasers, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is paused for the time being. All student are to return to their separate dormitories for the rest of the day.

The audience departs from the stadium, filing into their separate common rooms with hushed whispers. Mark barely gets to say goodbye to Renjun and the others before he’s pushed back into the Hufflepuff tunnel. 

Mark just hopes everything’s okay.

~

The next day, it’s revealed Wendy has a dislocated and broken arm. It’s fixed to the point where it doesn’t cause her pain, but Madam Pomfrey declares her unable to play Quidditch for the next few months to make sure it heals properly. Apparently, she’s already hurt that arm before, and the news is delivered to the sullen and solemn Hufflepuffs who realise they’re down one chaser with two and a half matches left to go for the year. 

Jackson looks stressed as he gathers up the house and tells them they’ll be hosting tryouts an emergency position until Wendy is able to return, hosted that evening because they can’t push the schedule back too far. As Mark rushes to his classes, the news that Wendy’s unable to play spreads quickly. His friends pester him about the matter at lunch, asking him if he’s going to try out. Without a thought, Mark takes one look at them and scoff.

“You guys know I don’t have the time for that.” He explains. “I’m still required to go and see the process, but I’m definitely not going to try. Besides, I’m not even any good at it.” 

His friends shoot him looks, as if to say “If you say so”. Still, Mark shakes his head at them, he’s already balancing two additional subjects along with his seven core classes. That’s nine classes he has to juggle around while aiming for the highest score in all of them. He breezes through the rest of the day easily, paying utmost attention to all his classes, pushing the tryouts out of his thoughts.

When he drops by the tryouts that evening, there are already plenty of people trying out. All of them look incompetent, but Mark’s sure one of them will do.There’s enough people who seem interested that at least one of them must be mediocre and above. He takes a seat by one of the bleachers, next to some sweat-stained students, nodding to Jinyoung. On the field, the Hufflepuff team members look frustrated as one by one, the student tries out. Mark watches for a while, turning to his Herbology homework after a few minutes turn to almost an hour. 

Above him, the sun is slowly setting. When he looks back up, Jackson looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Jihoon who seems to have abandoned watching the tryouts have flown in close to the bleachers, striking up a conversation with Jinyoung. On the field, Mingyu and Changkyun’s bats hit bludger after bludger with less force than they had when they started, and Mark offers a sympathetic wince to the fourth year who has to drop off his broom to avoid it.

Jihoon gives a groan of dissatisfaction, dropping off from his broom entirely and shoving himself into the seat next to Jinyoung. Mark listens in on parts of the conversation, distracted by his homework, quill working over the parchment.

When he finishes his essay, the last of the people are trying out. Jackson doesn’t look any better and Changkyun and Mingyu are barely hitting the bludgers, lazily swinging their bats back and forth. Jihoon’s still next to Jinyoung, the two looking close to dozing off. Jihoon’s muttering quietly about things the tryouts could do better, and Mark listens in, gathering up his things. it looks like it’ll be over soon, and Mark doesn’t want to be late to dinner.

“…he needs to be faster to dodge that. Mingyu and Changkyun aren’t even trying anymore, how are they still somehow not dodging?” Jihoon complains. Mark turns his head back to the field, where yet another student almost screams when the bludger comes whizzing at them.

“You can’t really blame them. Fight or Flight responses.” Mark interjects quietly, not wanting to intrude. He packs his things back into his bag, not noticing Jihoon and Jinyoung’s eyes on him. He notices their gaze when he turns to leave, blinking at them. “What?” He asks, slightly uncomfortable.

“You play?,” Jihoon asks, still staring at him.

“I don’t. Muggleborn, remember? I just played a little when I visited my friend's last summer. You know Jeno? Chaser from the Gryffindor team? He’s one of my good friends.” He answers bashfully, unused to the attention. “To be completely honest, I’m not that good, just good enough to keep up with the game.”

Jihoon continues to stare at him, and Jinyoung bats at him when he realises it’s making Mark shifty. Still, Jihoon’s eyes seem to be appraising him in a different manner now, canting his head at him.

“You know. If you’ve played. You should try out.” Jihoon says slowly, as if not to scare Mark away. “From what I’ve seen, everybody out there is pretty bad, and we really do need a replacement seeker. I mean, half the girls out there just batted their eyelashes at us. All the girls out there trying out are just trying for a couple of minutes next to Jun and Mingyu. Seriously, they’re both gay and dating other guys, why do they still think they have a chance? I’d like to see any of them break Jun and Minghao from Slytherin apart, those two are in love as much as they try to deny it. Not to mention how lucky Mingyu is to be able to get with Wonwoo from Ravenclaw. None of us saw that coming for sure, though watching Mingyu pine for him was kinda funny.” 

Jihoon chuckles at that, the sound tinkering in the air. “Anyways, none of them are even taking this seriously. You really should go give it a try. Here, I could even lend you my broom.”

Mark chokes as Jihoon holds up his broom, a clean and sleek model, one of the newest ones on the market. He recognises it as a Firebolt, one of the best models existing. He knows seekers normally have the best broom on the whole team, but Jihoon’s one is even better than he expected. He hears Chou Tzuyu, the seeker for Slytherin owns a Moontrimmer, out of stock for years from the high demand of them. He knows Tzuyu comes from a rich and powerful pureblood family, so on second thought, it might be plausible.

Renjun, who’s the seeker for the Ravenclaw team since the start of the year, has shown them his Starsweeper proudly at the start of second year where he was accepted into the same as a seeker. His parents had chipped in a lot of money to buy him the broom, and Mark knows Renjun cherishes it more than anything else. Kim Samuel, who had somehow made it onto the team despite being a first year, owns a Thunderbolt, one of the fastest brooms to exist. People say he comes from a family of Quidditch players, and his natural talent for it is almost unbeatable. He had came in on the first day of flying lessons, mounted his broomstick and somehow made the Cleansweep Sixteen look like a Nimbus 2500. The Gryffindor team had accepted him without a second thought.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, noticing Jihoon still holding up his broom to him. Mark shakes his head at him. “I can’t. I’m really not that good.” He backs away slightly, not knowing how to reject Jihoon’s offer.

“You never know until you try,” Jinyoung says quietly from where he’s next to Jihoon, and Mark sighs defeatedly, grabbing the broom from Jihoon’s outstretched hands. Jihoon gives a whoop, alerting the rest of the team. There are only two or three more students trying out now, and Mark shifts uncomfortably as all eyes land on him. His mounts Jihoon’s broom awkwardly, swinging his leg over the side. Thankfully he’s had some practice with Jeno and Renjun, and he rises into the air easily. 

Anxiously, he waits for his turn, willing the people in front of him to take longer. Before he knows it, it’s his turn, and Jackson smiles encouragingly at him, despite the smile being worn down from weariness. Vernon tosses the Quaffle up, flying to the side. Mark watches the movement of the quaffle, dipping slightly to catch it as he flies in a straight line towards the goal. A bat sounds from somewhere to his left, and Mark barely sees the bludger before he shoots upwards, thanking all the world for Jihoon’s broom being a fast model.

He spirals slightly dropping back down to fly at the normal level, flying in a quick and efficient line, zigzagging to avoid sudden attacks. The goal post is only a twenty meters away now, and Mark notices Vernon out of the corner of his eye, eyes wide as he stares at him. He’s distracted by him momentarily when a bludger comes flying on his left. In his panic, he almost drops the quaffle, fingers quickly grasping to bring it back to him before making a throw towards to hoop, only five meters away now.

It flies, and for a moment Mark thinks it’ll go in, It’s path is suddenly blocked by the presence of a person, however, and it smacks into the centre of Jackson’s palm, who holds the quaffle, looking for all the world surprised. 

Not noticing everybody watching him, Mark drops and touches down onto the ground, ready to hand Jihoon’s broom back to him. At least they can’t say he didn’t try, he shrugs. The rest of the team all reach the ground and Mark only makes it three steps before Jackson cuffing him on the shoulder, with what looks like tears in his eyes. 

“You’re on the team.” He says and Mark barely manages to process what he’s saying. The rest of the team cheers in victory, and Mark looks around blankly at them, the news not sinking in yet. When it does, he splutters, looking up at them.

“But I didn’t even make the throw?” He blurted out, severely confused by the situation. The team is still cheering while he looks around in befuddlement. Jackson grins at him, the brightest he’s been all day.

“You’re the only one who came that close,” He’s saying, Mark’s barely processing it. “You don’t have to, of course, but we’d be glad to have you on the team.”

Jackson breaks out the puppy eyes, and Mark chokes. It’s hard to refuse Jackson when he’s like this and the rest of the team are still in high spirits, he looks around at them and gives a tentative smile.

“I’ll do it.” He claims before he registers his own words, and the consequences sinks in.

He panics, thinking about the extra weight on his shoulders, wondering if it’s too late to back out now.

Jihoon comes rushing down from the stands, crushing him in a hug, laughing openly. Mark takes another look around, at the expressions of joy on the team, now _his_ team, and lets go of all of his worries for a moment.

His laughter joins them, ringing out into the open air even as the sky turns darker by the minute.

~

Somehow, he manages to make it work. 

Once the word spread out that he’d be the one replacing Wendy for more than half the season, all his professors, already fond of him to begin with, all become nicer to him. His Transfiguration essay is given extra credit even when it’s only one and a half inches above the required length instead of two, and his Astronomy charts are marked as correct even when he notices some minor mistakes.

He becomes fast friends with the team, all of them open and accepting. They make him practice daily, but Mark finds that he doesn’t particularly mind once he’s become familiar with them. His friends annoy him for a while, about how he said he wasn’t going to audition and still ended up on the team, but their pestering isn’t as irritating as he used to think it was, for whatever reason.

Mark finds himself smiling more and coming out of his shell more often. He talks to and waves to more people across the hallway besides just his normal group of friends, shocked at the amount of people who’s taken an interest in him. He dips his head respectfully to upperclassmen who nod back at him or offer him a smile, surprised at the new development. He grins at the first and second years who gape at him sometimes, amazed by their abrupt respect. It’s a lot of change, brought into his life quicker than he expected.

He’s happy, he finds.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match has been pushed three weeks back, meaning he only has twenty one days to make sure he’s top notch and ready to go against another team who has been training with the same team members for longer.

On a rare night where he doesn’t collapse onto his bed and fall asleep immediately, excluded from training because they didn’t want him overworking himself, he finds himself sleepless.

The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was due in a mere eight days, the time passing by much quicker than he would have expected. He takes a look out of the window, noting the starry sky, and quietly slips out of the Hufflepuff dormitories to take a quiet walk. He doesn’t plan to, but his feet take him to the broom shed, picking out Renjun’s Starsweeper.

Originally they had planned for him to use Wendy’s broom, but Renjun was volunteered to let him use his for the upcoming match since he wasn’t taking part. He felt more comfortable on it, so he had accepted Renjun’s offer.

He walks quietly to the Quidditch pitch, ready to take a nightly fly before turning to sleep, convinced it would exhaust him enough, when he notices a single figure flying around the hoops, forming quick and sharp figure eights.

The figure, cloaked in shadows and hidden away in the alcoves of night, takes a sharp dip, propelling themselves through the middle hoop of the right side of the pitch, Mark watches in fascination as they make a sharp turn, broom flipping over backwards just a meter away from the hoop, not even leaving the meter back and forth from the hoop. The person flips upside down, and Mark can’t help the sharp gasp that escapes his mouth.

He sees the exact moment the figure realises that there’s another person on the pitch with them, and when they turn around, sharp eyes darting around. They lock gazes, and Mark also stumbles back from the intensity of it. They descend, leg slipping over from their broom, which Mark doesn’t recognise, even as he stares at it for a few more moments. He turns his eyes back to the figure, still draped in the colours of midnight. He makes out hickory and bistre eyes, glinting in the darkness. They step closer, and Mark realises with a start he’s staring at Jaehyun.

The expression on Jaehyun’s face is darker than anything Mark has ever seen, and for a moment fear strikes in his heart. Then Jaehyun’s face breaks out into a weak smile, and Mark lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His panic must show on his face, as Jaehyun relaxes completely, letting out a soft sigh.

“What are you doing out here so late?” He queries, quieter than what Mark has seen from him, softer than what Mark expected from him, wearier than Mark thought he was able to be.

Mark stammers, something about wanting to take a walk, flustered at the sudden meeting. He hadn’t expected anybody else to be on the pitch, wanting to go for a night fly.

Jaehyun laughs, a small and tired sound. “Seem like we both got the same idea. How’s training going, by the way? Must be stressful only having three weeks before you’re being put into a match.”

Mark flushes, unused to the sudden attention. Three weeks ago having Jaehyun even _look_ at him would have been considered an honour, and here they are striking up a casual conversation. “Uh,” He stuttered out. “It’s stressful, but at the same time, it’s pretty fun.”

He wants to die at how embarrassingly nervous he must seem, but Jaehyun seems not to notice, and if he did, he was doing a good job of pretending he didn’t. Mark’s grateful as Jaehyun carries the conversation, talking about the simplicities of life, about homework and classes.

He doesn’t know how long their conversation ends up being, but at some point, Jaehyun stretches out, hopping onto his broom. 

“Fly with me?” He had asked, carmine eyes blinking at Mark, much softer than the dark pits he had seen when he had first found Jaehyun in the pitch, hand outstretched and for Mark to take.

In that moment, with Jaehyun half a meter off the ground and Mark staring up at him, he could understand why girls fawned over him, why professors all adored him, why the entire school seemed to treat him like a special jewel to be protected. But some deeper part of him told him that something was off about this Jaehyun he was seeing. This wasn’t the Jaehyun people saw, the Jaehyun they know is full of life, loud laughter and mischievous antics. The Jaehyun that Mark was looking up at was much more peaceful, much more subdued, much more personal.

Later on, he’d remember how he had taken Jaehyun’s hand, awestruck by how ethereal he seemed at the moment. He’d remember how they flew around the pitch, quiet conversation between the two. He’d remember Jaehyun explaining the constellations to him, hushed whispers to not alert anybody else, even if it felt that they were the only two in the world. He'd remember Jaehyun making small jokes, the two sharing laughter over mundane, everyday things.

He’d remember Jaehyun apologising to him, a whisper of “I’m sorry”, barely caught on the tail of the whistling wind. Mark remembers his confusion, remembers Jaehyun looking sideways to him, and his explanation of putting Mark on the spot. He’d remember saying it was okay, and he’d remember Jaehyun smiling softly at him. He’d remember Jaehyun ruffling his hair after they land, walking him back up to the Hufflepuff dorms before departing.

When he wakes the next morning, safely back into the dorm, having slept better than he had in weeks, he’d remember it all. These are memories he will treasure now, kept deep inside his thoughts. He would smile back at Jaehyun when he makes his way to breakfast, a secret between the two of them now, unspoken sides of each other they had witnessed yesterday in the depths of midnight. 

He wonders if it had happened after all, if everything he had experienced last night was just a dream, a passing relief from the sudden stress put onto him, but as Jaehyun catches him in the hallway, instead of brushing past him like usual, reaching out to fix his tie with a crooked expression, hidden to the rest of the world, Mark knows everything had been real as surreal as it has seemed. He offers a soft smile as Jaehyun smiles a saccharine smile at him, grin widening as it slips into something quieter, something more real. Jaehyun pats him down and lets him leave, and he mutedly ignores the questioning glances from his friends.

Despite the cold from the oncoming winter, the memory of Jaehyun’s smile, ragged and worn but warm and _real_ , stays with Mark all day.

~

They lose to Gryffindor.

Even with Mark doing his best, scoring as many goals as he possibly could. They were head to head for the quaffle, and Mark let himself dream, let himself hope. Still, a hour and twenty seven minutes into resuming the game, Kim Samuel had caught the snitch, and the match was lost.

They sat down in the changing room after it was over, in gloomy spirits. Jackson gave a cheery pep talk, about how proud he was with them already, and that they had tried their best. How he was proud that they never once give up, and that there would be other chances in the future. The entire teams mood seems to lift when Jackson finishes, and Mark remembers the goals he managed to make, and remains proud of himself.

He had patted Jihoon on his back, sure that he would be blaming himself for his inability to catch the snitch before Samuel, and made dumb jokes with Mingyu to cheer Changkyun up for thinking he could have done better. He heads down to the dining hall with his team, and watches as they all begin to smile.

Mark sits with the Hufflepuff table for once, revelling in the others’ presence, and by the end of the dinner, they were all cheerful again. Somehow, even after the matter and the loss, his popularity didn’t go down, and he finds himself with new friends every day. It’s not what he had expected to happen to him at the start of his third year at Hogwarts, but he’s okay with the change. He remains friends with more people he can count, and he always still has his close group of friends to hang out with.

He’s happy as he walks down the hallway, waving to more people he’s waved to than he had than in his entire second year, and smiling and greeting the upperclassmen. He’s happy as he manages to juggle quidditch and homework, going back to his usual standard of work expected. He’s happy as he writes back to his parents in Canada, telling them of his achievements and they write back telling him how proud they were.

It’s a good life.

The first shift in this perfect period of his life comes from an unknown rift with his group of friends. Renjun starts to avoid Jeno and Jaemin, and Mark doesn’t understand why. The three of them were always close, like him and Donghyuck, or Chenle and Jisung. Suddenly, there were obvious tensions between the three, and while Jeno and Jaemin seemed like there were fine with each other, the two would often fall quiet when Renjun was in vicinity.

They pretended to not notice, choosing to ignore the situation. Mark decided that they would work it out for themselves. It’s not like they don’t have fights, even if whatever Renjun has against Jeno and Jaemin seem much deeper than a simple fight. Even if it lasts more than a week, Mark’s sure it would be resolved soon. In the meantime, he makes more of an effort to hang out with Renjun, hoping to fill the gap where Jeno and Jaemin normally would be.

So he waits for Renjun to pack up after Astronomy, striking up simple conversation with him as they walk down the long winding stairs. He’s walking down the hallway, ready to head to the dining hall. On their way past, they walk by the courtyard, and Mark almost doesn’t notice when Renjun stops in his tracks, staring at something in the distance. 

Mark only notices Renjun isn’t walking with him after a few more steps, immersed in his own thoughts. When he turns back around, Renjun’s eyes are training at the tree in the centre of the yard, more specifically, at the two figures on it.

“Renjun?” he calls out hesitantly, unsure of how to deal with the faraway look in Renjun’s eyes. Quietly, he backtracks a bit, and turns to look at what Renjun’s practically glaring at.

 _Oh._ He thinks, blanking out as he recognises the two on the tree to be Jeno and Jaemin. The two of them push each other around, laughter bright and excited as Jaemin clamber up the side of the tree, reaching higher branches. Jeno’s snickering can be heard even from here, calling out a warning to Jaemin to stop climbing up. 

Mark turns sideways, at the distant look in Renjun’s eyes. He calls out to Jeno and Jaemin, not knowing the right course of action to take. The moment Jeno sees Renjun, his laughter cuts off abruptly, expression stuck between a grin and a grimace. Jaemin, who’s partially hidden from how high up he is, continues laughing until he notices Jeno’s silent, turning to look at where Jeno is looking.

From where he stands, Mark sees Jaemin opening his mouth to say something, losing balance suddenly and toppling down a few branches. Jeno gives a distressed noise, moving quickly to intercept Jaemin before he falls too far. Jeno’s arm wraps around Jaemin’s waist snugly, pulling him back to rest on a lower branch, studier and stronger than the one Jaemin was on. The two look at each other for a moment, before bursting back into laughter, all while Jeno’s arm never leaves Jaemin’s waist.

Mark feels like he’s intruding on an intimate moment, something far more personal than what he had originally expected. When he looks sideways to speak to Renjun, he finds his friend gone from his spot next to Mark. 

Surprised, he turns his head towards the end of the corridor, just managing to catch the end of his robe fluttering as Renjun disappears down the hallway with fading footsteps.

~

The situation only begins to worsen, and after a tense lunch leading to Renjun retiring to his dorm early, Mark gives up and leaves as well, waving a letter he had written to his parents as an excuse. The atmosphere around their usually cheerful and loud table has put a damper on his mood, and he trudges up to the owlery. He’s ditched his robes for the day, only wearing the dress shirt and the slacks required, loosening his tie as he goes.

He’s tired of all the unspoken fights between his friends, and he wants to help. Time and time again, he tries to speak to Renjun, he only brushes Mark off, and Jeno and Jaemin shift and look at each other uncomfortably, before telling Mark it’s nothing. He’s talked with Donghyuck and Chenle and Jisung and they seemed just as confused and tired of the fight as he was. They still sit together at lunch and dinner, but now it’s spent in quiet and tense silence. 

He stomps up the stairs leading to the coop, still annoyed at his lack of ability to help out with the situation at hand. Turning up the circling stairs, he seethes silently as he walks, put on edge from the condition his group of friends were being put in. As he reaches the wooden door that leads into the owlery, he draws the letter he had written out of his inner pocket.

Creeping into the owlery, he falls quiet despite still being in a bad mood. He searches through the volumes of the coop, a strip of meat he had taken from the dining hall in his hand, he calls softly, finally beginning to feel the fading of his annoyance as his Rufous Scops owl, Cherry, flies down at him. His parents had managed to raise enough for him to buy an owl for his own, and he finally chose to buy the auburn owl he had seen in the store.

He pets her gently as she gulps down the meat from his hand, chirping quietly. Holding up his letter, she cants his head up at him, and he laughs a bit, planning on fixing her nest a little before sending her off. She perches on his shoulder comfortably as he weaves around to find a bit of fresher hay so that she’d be comfortable when she returns. He stays there for a while, thankful that it as a weekend without classes. 

When he finally deems her nest well enough and soft enough, he makes his way to the higher hatches, being careful not to fall, Cherry still sitting on his shoulder. Approaching one of the windows, he misses the figure coming out from the other aisle, both of them recoiling back to avoid crashing into each other. Whirling around, he stops and widen his eyes as Taeyong who was rubbing his hand down the back of a beautiful snowy owl, smiling even as her feathers preen.

He manages to drag his eyes away from blatantly staring by the time Taeyong refocusses his gaze on time, feeling picked apart by sharp eyes. He shifts uncomfortably, wanting nothing more to get away from the situation. Talking to Jaehyun was already hard enough for him, only brought on by the bravery of the darkness of the night. 

He starts with Taeyong reaches, almost stumbling back but hanging to root himself to the spot and Taeyong simply pats Cherry, who preens under the attention, cooing at him. Mark allows himself to smile a little at the happiness of his owl.

“That’s a really cute owl,” Taeyong says, with a little upwards curl of his lips, and Mark winces internally, not particularly wanting to strike up a conversation. Taeyong’s taffy pink hair highlights his features far too much, showing off his soft mocha eyes with little tawny flecks on them. Mark tries not to get too caught up in them, remembering the rumours that Taeyong was half-veela. Taeyong, seemingly noticing his discomfort, draws his hand back, a tiny flicker of hurt reflected in his eyes, and Mark rushes to pacify the situation.

“Thank you.” He stammers, before he manages to make the situation worse somehow. “Your owl is beautiful as well.”

Taeyong’s eyes blink at him for a moment, before a shy smile breaks out on his face. “Her name is Angel. She’s my favourite gift from my parents.” He voiced, stretching his arm out so his owl could unfurl her feathers, all of them pristine white, almost purer than fresh snow.

Mark stares in awe at the sight. Taeyong looks celestial like that, cherry blossom hair falling into his face as his owl stretches her wings out on his arm. He blinks, desperately trying not to gawk and failing splendidly. 

“I should let you get to sending that letter, shouldn’t I?” Taeyong continued, after Mark falls silent. He sounds silently guilty, and Mark hurries to explain to him it’s not his fault.

“No!” He blurted out, “It’s fine I’m just…” He hesitates, wondering if he should confide in Taeyong. “…having a bad day.”

“Oh?” Taeyong perks up, relief flittering across his face before he relaxes, much more comfortable now. “Do you want to talk about it?” He offers, tagging it on quickly.

Mark peers at him for a moment, wondering if he has just heard Taeyong right. 

“Uh,” He babbles for a bit, blinking up at him. “…yeah, that would be nice.” He finishes, trailing off.

Taeyong offers him a warm smile, the first proper one Mark has seen from him, and Mark is a bit blown back by it, granting a smile of his own back. He sends Cherry on her way, telling to fly back to his parents, who she’s familiar with. Once she’s off, he’s pulled along by Taeyong who leads up him higher up into the hatches, opening a trap door and climbing up into a separate room above the owlery.

Mark begins to speak, wanting to know if it’s alright for them to be here, and Taeyong shushes him, smiling at him mysteriously. Any words Mark has dies down in his throat as Taeyong and him settle into a corner of the room, opposite each other.

“Start with what happened?” Taeyong asked, phrasing the statement as a question. Mark smiles at him, and begins to speak. The Taeyong who smiled at him encouragingly as he begin to pour out the rifts and the tensions in his group of friends is not what Mark could have expected from him. The Taeyong he’s talking to is not as cold as the rumours say, is much more lively and mischievous than what people see. The Taeyong he’s looking at is less threatening, more shy, simply misunderstood by the people who never get a chance to talk to him.

The Taeyong he talks to, for over an hour, is much more ordinary than what Mark thought of him before he had entered the Owlery. He’s hard-working despite coming from a wealthy pureblood family, and tries his best. He’s soft spoken and bashful, unlike the stone faced prefect who took points off any offending students. He’s even awkward at times, grinning at Mark sheepishly when he almost trips over a stair when they’re leaving.

When he looks back on it, he would relive the soft and heartfelt conversation. He tells Taeyong about the issues with his friends, of how he wants to fix the problem and talk it out but they would turn away from him. He tells Taeyong the headache he’s starting to get with all the new people suddenly crowding him, unused to the sudden onslaught of attention brought onto him and too afraid to speak out against it in fear of looking ungrateful. He speaks of balancing Quidditch and Homework and the need to be at his best for both, to not be a disappointment.

He would relive the moments Taeyong lets down his guard, and confess his own problems to Mark. Against exceptions, Taeyong confides in him that he has problems as well. Stress from his family who want him to become a politician in the Ministry of Magic when he wants to be a psychologist who helps other people. Pressure from the school, who expects nothing but top performances from him, leaving him no time to relax if he wants to keep his spot. Strain from his classmates, who look up to him when he’s around and spread rumours behind his back, about how he must have bribed the teachers with his money when he’s ever only worked to earn what he gets.

When they depart from the owlery, quietly climbing down the ladder they had used to get up into the room, Mark feels much better, a smile on both their faces. Taeyong pats him down, getting rid of stray feathers and debris from his hair and clothes, the two laughing at how messy both of them look. Taeyong’s smile is much wider now, his laughter much louder and his posture much more comfortable.

As they step into the cooling airs of autumn, signifying the coming of winter, and prepare to leave in their separate directions, Taeyong reaches out and catches Mark’s hand, pulling him back. Mark stumbles for a second, and they both stop to laugh a bit at how flustered he looks. Taeyong reaches behind him to brush one last stray feather out of his hair, whispering a quiet “thank you” before turning to leave.

The sincerity and hidden meaning behind those two simple words linger with Mark for the rest of his day, keeping him warm.

~

The commotion about him die down a bit after the approaching midterm exams coming up, and Mark, like anybody else throws himself into studying. 

He still goes out to quidditch practice, Wendy still being unable to play. There's word that she might not be able to return to the team entirely, her arm acting up more than it should especially since she was malnourished when they treated her. Mark hopes those rumours aren't true, choosing to devote himself to the team while they still need him. 

Renjun has taken to outright ignoring Jeno and Jaemin now, leaving the premise every time the two of them even get near. Several times, Mark’s seen the two of them trying to talk to Renjun, to no avail. 

Although this normal lunch table is filled with tension now, life still goes on. Balancing quidditch and studying, Mark barely has time to try and fix the situation, and his friends are starting to feel the stress as well. Renjun now shuts himself inside the Ravenclaw common room, only coming out occasionally. Quidditch practice have lessened, the upper years too busy revising.

Despite the awkwardness that surrounds his table now, Mark still finds good moments. A week ago, when he was running late to morning classes, he had gotten pulled over by Jaehyun who made a small fuss about his tie and discreetly snuck him a croissant under his robe. Mark munched on it quickly as he made his way to potions, feeling much better with a fuller stomach. And just two days ago, he helped Taeyong pick up his notes when he had tripped, scattering sheets of parchment which were blown away by a passing gust of air. The shy smile of gratitude he got in return made the time he spent tracking down a particularly tricky sheet of paper that flew away in the wind made it all worth it. 

As he enters the dining all one night, he surprised to find Renjun sitting down at the table. The other second year had been holed up in the Ravenclaw common as of late, being the smartest student in the grade, Mark didn't have a doubt Renjun would ace every exam given to him, but he other seem to disagree. He was making conversation with Chenle and Jisung, dark circles underneath his eyes. 

Mark slides onto the bench next to Jisung, facing Renjun. He seems to be fine for now, talking almost animatedly to Jisung about something. Donghyuck, next to Renjun, turns to look at him, and Mark smiles at him, prepared to join in on the conversation when the doors slam open.

The Gryffindor team files in, Johnny and Jaehyun in the lead. Quite a few gryffindor girls fill in, and Mark spots a few from another house too, ogling at the two. He catches Jaehyun’s eye, the older giving him a small wave. Mark waves back with a smile, and blinks when Johnny elbows Jaehyun with a small grin, whispering something to him that makes Jaehyun flush a little. 

The Gryffindor captain and vice captain walk past, now engaged in conversation. Mark turns back, where Renjun’s still talking to Chenle and Jisung, back facing the commotion. Donghyuck’s looking at him with a weird expression on his face, something between and frown and a grimace. Mark raises an eyebrow at him, about to ask him what's the matter, when Jeno and Jaemin approach their table. 

Renjun, still in conversation, doesn't notice for a few moments when all the occupants of the table turn to look at the Gryffindor pair. Jeno and Jaemin stare at Renjun’s back, frozen on the spot. 

Slowly, Renjun notices their gazes, and he turns his head to find the two Gryffindor second years gaping at him. Something in his expression shifts a little, and he twists his head back towards to front, abruptly standing up. He brushes some dust off from his robes, and promptly strides over the bench.

Renjun continues past the two frozen Gryffindors, and Jaemin snaps out of his stupor for a moment to reach for him. His fingers barely brush Renjun’s wrist and Renjun draws back like he's been stung, wordlessly stomping past them to leave the dining hall. 

Once he's gone, both Jeno and Jaemin slump, the two of them dejectedly sliding next to Donghyuck on the table. 

“Damnit,” Jeno curses, slamming his hand down on the table in anger. Beside him, Jaemin hides his face in hands in frustration. 

Mark opens his mouth to ask, determined to find out what was going on this time. He gets beaten to it, however, as Donghyuck cuts in suddenly. 

“Alright, what the fuck is going on around here?” He demands, making the two of them flinch. “First he avoids you like you two just murdered his cat then you two don't do anything about it. You two better start talking or else I'm finding out whatever it takes.”

Jaemin sighs, letting his head fall onto Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno wraps an arm around his waist, muttering something to him before looking up back at the rest of them. 

He seems conflicted for a moment, but Jaemin burrows himself deeper into the crook of his neck, sniffling a little as he seems to be holding back tears, emotional as always, and when Jeno looks back up, he seems much more steadfast. Donghyuck looks a little ashamed and abashed to have driven Jaemin to his stage, but he still manages to glare at Jeno, the calmer of the two.

“Jaemin and I, we’re dating.” Jeno admits finally, and everybody turns to stare at him. “We’ve been for a while, actually. We just didn't know how to tell you guys. I asked Jaemin out a couple of months ago and we’ve been working it out from there.”

Mark gapes at him, the rest of the table in union. Jisung recovers the fastest, his expression will bewildered. 

“That doesn't explain why Renjun’s avoiding you two though, ” He asks slowly. 

The pair shake their heads, seemingly unaware of the problem as well. Donghyuck, next to them, thinks on the problem for a moment, before his eyes widens. 

“I think I understand what's going on with Renjun.” He says softly, unlike the irritated tone he had just moments ago, gathering all of their attention. He shushes Jeno and Jaemin when they turn to ask, still stuck in thought. “I'll go talk to him, he’ll listen to me.” 

With a smooth motion, Donghyuck slides out the other side, hurrying out of the dining hall to chase after Renjun, his figure disappearing from their sight as he slips out of the doors. 

The rest of dinner pasts in tense silence. 

~

Mark doesn’t know what Donghyuck and Renjun talk about that, but Renjun’s much more placated after their talk. He resumes sitting at their table, even when Jeno and Jaemin are present, even making small talk with them. He can feel the relief coming off in waves from the other members of their table, especially the two younger ones. 

Everything seems to return to how it was before the incident, and it’s put into the past quickly. All of those involved seemed uncomfortable when the topic was brought up, so Mark decided to let it rest. 

Life begins to fall normal, and despite the seemingly never-ending list of homework to do, Mark relaxes a little. A surprise comes in the form of Hogsmeade, and with light hearts he finds himself with the third and second years travelling to the small village.

The leaves of the trees were starting to turn amber, the summer shades of emerald and shamrock giving way to shades of olive and saffron, rare glimpses of marigold and currant peeking through the flittering branches.

The group of five travel along the path, all heaving over in laughter. They end up in Honeydukes, aromas of the delightful sweets wafting towards them. They loitered around the store for a while, leaving their arms piled full of new goods to bring back to Hogwarts. Mark picks up a few boxes of Cauldron Cakes to bring back to Chenle and Jisung, knowing that the two will appreciate his efforts.

The five of them pile into Spintwitches Sporting Needs next, Jeno excitedly pointing out the new model of Nimbus about to released to them. The Gryffindor picks up a broomstick kit while in there, and Mark wanders around the store, looking over the different models.

Renjun splits away from them in a bit, slipping into the door of Tomes and Scrolls, telling them that he wanted to see if there were any new books being released, and that he had to pick up a new textbook.

Jeno and Jaemin follow soon after, the pair blushing fiercely as they head into Madam Paddifoot’s tea shop, Donghyuck teasing them as the couple disappears. Since the news that the two had been dating had set in, Mark had congratulated the two, glad that two of his friends were happy.

And so that left him and Donghyuck, wandering around Hogsmeade together. Donghyuck grabs his wrist at some point to drag him into Zonko’s Joke shop, and hasn’t let go since then. Mark lets him get pulled around, amused at his best friend’s antics. 

Donghyuck is cackling when he finally pays for his purchases, turning to Mark with a mischievous expression on his face. Mark makes a note not to annoy him in the near future for the sake of his own health, laughing openly even as Donghyuck fastens his hand onto Mark’s forearm again, lugging him towards J.Pippin’s Potions. 

Mark waits inside the store as Donghyuck browses the rows of potions, occasionally laughing at what he finds. As Mark lingers, a flash of bright taffy pink catches his eye. He turns to look at the source, finding Taeyong standing underneath one of the unlit streetlights, hands stuffed into his pockets. He looks agitated and Mark deduces that he’s likely waiting for something, or _someone_.

Mark blinks a little at the sight, wondering what he was doing out there alone, when a flash of blonde hair enters his vision. When Mark pays attention to the newcomer, he sees Jaehyun approach Taeyong, the taller of the two dipping his head as he nears Taeyong. Taeyong’s expression softens when he sees him, and Mark sees a soft smile, almost shy, on Jaehyun’s face.

Mark scrunches up his face, a brief memory coming to him as he recalls-

 _“Yongie only told me, so your secret’s safe with me.”_ Jaehyun has said, the first time they had come face to face.

_Yongie._

Mark wonders how close the two were to use such a term of endearment, and across the street Taeyong slaps Jaehyun’s arm playfully, a wide smile on his face. It’s the biggest smile Mark has ever seen of him, completely open and free, ever so trusting, and Mark’s transfixed for a moment, enraptured by the sight when Jaehyun moves to intercept him, smiling down at the elder.

He knows the two of them are best friends, having seen them share meals with their group of friends during meals. Everybody in that group is fairly well known and it makes sense that Jaehyun and Taeyong would be close.

“-ark, Mark!” Donghyuck exclaiming next to him, dissatisfaction in his tone. Mark snaps out of his trance, turning to look at him. Donghyuck peers at him for a moment, and follows his previous line of sight, and a glower comes onto his face when he finds what Mark had been eyeing just moments ago. 

Without a word, Donghyuck turns back calmly to stalk up the potion aisles, ignoring Mark’s call behind him. Donghyuck is sulking, he realises, and Mark feels guilt course through him. Guilty that he had left his attention wander during scarce time with his best friend, guilty that he hadn’t been spending as much time with Donghyuck now that he had more events to split his time over, guilty that he doesn’t prioritises Donghyuck as much as he should.

But still, curiosity nags at him, and he lets his eyes shift to Taeyong and Jaehyun for one more moment, Jaehyun’s pulling Taeyong behind him now, an urgency to their step. He wants to reach out to them, to step out of the store, to know where they’re going. 

Mark stares at Donghyuck’s figure, pointedly ignoring him now, and wonders what he could do to pacify this situation. Jaehyun and Taeyong are leaving his sight now, turning down the street corners. Mark glances at Donghyuck’s back, and he taps Donghyuck’s shoulder, hesitancy tugging at him as his best friend doesn’t even turn to look at him. He curves to look at the street now, the last trace of alluring cherry blossom hair disappearing, as if daring him to follow.

In another world, where Chenle had never casted that first _Tarantallegra_ , Mark would never have even set foot near Taeyong. In another world, where his roommates woke him up on time and he was never running late to potions, Mark would have never crashed into Jaehyun. In another world, where Mark isn’t already captivated by Jaehyun and Taeyong, he would have closes his eyes, took a deep breath and angled himself back towards Donghyuck to stand there until his best friend forgives him.

But in this world, everything is different.

In this world, where Chenle did cast that first _Tarantallegra_. In this world, where his roommates didn’t wake him up when they should have. In this world, where Mark decided to take a late night stroll, where Jaehyun had smiled warmly at him, carmine eyes twinkling. In this world, where Mark decided to send a letter to his parents, where Taeyong had pulled him into that attic, a shy laugh fluttering from him. In this world, where Mark was already too far captivated by the two, Mark doesn’t close his eyes, doesn’t take a deep breath, doesn’t angle himself back and stand there until Donghyuck forgives him. 

In this world, Mark hesitates, only just for a moment, and quietly, he slips out of the store.

If he had turned around or entered the store again, if he hadn’t allowed his curiosity to get the best of him, if he wasn’t already charmed by Taeyong and Jaehyun. He would have seen Donghyuck shift and gaze at his retreating back, his expression forlorn and downcast.

~

In the crisp air of autumn, Mark chases after the two figures, the door of the shop swinging behind him as he goes. His mind feels blank, and he’s not sure why his feet are taking him in the direction of the disappearing shapes of Jaehyun and Taeyong.

He skids to a stop when they turn a corner, feet screeching against the pavement as he turns and continues to run. Beside him, in the beginning of dusk, the shades of honey and sunglow cast onto the ground by the flickering street lamps blur into the backdrop of sky, stained lavender fading into indigo and sapphire.

What would he even do when he caught up? Mark lets the thought slip from his mind as he runs on instinct, trusting his gut feeling for once. His mind is telling him to follow, and Mark lets go of all rational thought as he twists and takes into the alleyway the two have disappeared into.

It may just be moments later when he emerges from the alley, catching the two slipping into a small house in the corner of Hogsmeade. He blinks, trying to recall a memory of this. His mental map of the town brings him to the Shrieking Shack, an outlying abandoned cabin.

Mark pauses in his tracks surveying the house. He had no idea why Jaehyun and Taeyong would end up in such a place, especially alone. Heck, he was unaware they were even close enough friends to spend time together alone. 

Yet the two have disappeared from his sight and into the house, and Mark wavers from his step, unsure if he should follow to this extent. Truth be told, now that he’s stopped running and some more rational thought has returned to his head, he was debating if he should just try and find Donghyuck and apologise. What Jaehyun and Taeyong did in the own time was none of his business, and he could be seen as rude from the two of them. 

He glances at the shack one more time, taking a few steps forward before hesitating. It wasn’t his place to intrude on Jaehyun and Taeyong’s privacy, no matter how close they have gotten in the past months. Even if they were at least companions, they weren’t on regular speaking terms and he wasn’t sure they’d appreciate him eavesdropping their conversations.

But his gut feeling had told him to follow, and Mark had. He had chased them all over the town, just being instinct told him to. Would his inner conscience be satisfied with not knowing how this ends, Mark was sure it wouldn’t be. He had gone this far, going a little further would at least give him a peace of mind.

Still, Mark wavers, fluttering on his spot. He’s uncertain of what to do next. He contemplates his decisions, and turns to the shack once more. Through the second floor window, he thinks he catches a flash of skin, and he blinks as he steels himself towards the door. Perhaps would do him good to listen to his instincts for once. 

Inside, the shack is dusty and unused, and Mark can hear hushed whispers coming from upstairs. He creeps forward quietly, regretting his actions more and more by the minute. When he makes his way up the stairs, the stairs creaking lightly under his weight, he curses himself for not being rational like he usually is.

When he turns the corner, he spots the two figures cloaked in shadows. Taeyong is sitting on the table, legs swinging lightly underneath him while Jaehyun leans on the wall as the two of them talk, a small smile on both of their faces. 

Mark freezes, suddenly unsure of what to do now that he’s actually reached what he came for. Taeyong gives a small giggle at whatever Jaehyun’s saying, and he watches Jaehyun’s gaze turn impossibly fond as he looks at Taeyong. Despite it seemingly like a normal conversation between friends, Mark can’t help but feel like he’s intruding on an intimate moment.

Jaehyun’s stepping closer to Taeyong, he notices with a start as the chaser approaches the table, reaching a hand out to light trace along Taeyong’s jaw. The both of them fall quiet as Jaehyun smiles softly down at Taeyong, seemingly understanding each other without words. Taeyong leans his head further into Jaehyun’s touch, a soft sigh escaping him.

“I’ve missed you,” Taeyong whispers in the dark, a weariness creeping into his voice. Mark draws back, surprised at the pain and misery radiating off from him. Of course, he wasn’t shocked that Taeyong must have felt miserable considering what Taeyong’s told him in the past, but the way his words were directed at Jaehyun whose melancholy smile slips off hits home. Mark watches with a dim sense of fascination as Jaehyun thumbs the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, stroking gently.

“Me too,” Jaehyun murmurs back. Taeyong tilts his head up, a tired smile stretching over his face. Jaehyun’s grin is warm as he leans down, pressing their lips together. Mark holds back a gasp at the sight, Jaehyun’s hand still holding Taeyong’s face as Taeyong brings his hand up to cover it, the Ravenclaw’s other arm fisted in Jaehyun’s shirt in an attempt to draw him closer.

Mark’s knees feel weak, threatening to give out at any given moment as he takes in the sight. It’s suffocating for him, but he feels frozen on the spot, watching the two glued to each other with a certain sort of desperation between them. Merigold melds into rouge as the two of them continue to kiss, pressing against each other.

When they pull apart, a soft whine erupts from Taeyong’s throat, and Mark watches as Jaehyun laughs lightly. The softness in Jaehyun’s eyes shine brighter when Taeyong rests his head against Jaehyun’s chest, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor’s torso.

“Sometimes I just want to give up and tell everyone,” Taeyong breathes softly, nuzzling further into Jaehyun’s embrace. 

Jaehyun sighs, reaching to draw Taeyong closer to him, arms wrapped around the older’s frame. “Just having you is enough for me. We agreed to take it slow, didn’t we? You know how your parents will react if word of us spreads.”

There’s a pout in Taeyong’s voice as he replies his assent, clutching at Jaehyun, as in fearing what would happen to him if he let go.

Jaehyun holds Taeyong like he’s gripping at his lifetime, like he’s clenching onto all he has left. “Don’t worry,” he’s muttering softly, “We have all the time in the world.”

Mark regains his senses, staring at the scene in front of him. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s out of the shack, back into the crisp airs of autumn, slumping against the side of the building.

His legs feel frail, and he crumples to the ground, absorbing the information he had just witnessed. 

“Okay,” He sputters quietly, still in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around at the incredulity of the situation. “Okay.”

There are footsteps on the stairs now, creaking loudly that even Mark can hear them. Before Taeyong and Jaehyun have the chance to find him there, sagged at the side of the shack, he’s taken off back into the direction of the Main Street, shoes pushing against the stone tiles as he flees the scene.

He’s never ran that fast in his life.

~

In retrospect, maybe he should have expected this.

When he makes it back to the train station, his friends inquire about his whereabouts. Mark watches Donghyuck pointedly ignore him, spiking up guilt in him. He mumbles some stupid excuse about having seen an injured cat and doesn’t believe it any more than his friends if their raised eyebrows say anything. Still, they’re willing to let the topic die, only shifting uncomfortably when Donghyuck sits down resolutely next to Jeno instead of next to Mark as usual.

He knows Donghyuck is truly mad when he stomps away from the group the moment they enter the castle. Groaning softly, he pretends not to notice his friends curious gazes as he makes his way to the Hufflepuff. Admittedly, Donghyuck had every right to be angry with him. Still, he can’t but wonder why. Mark expected that if he apologised profusely the situation would resolve itself so he pulled Donghyuck aside on the train to do so, but it seems like Donghyuck overreacting slightly.

He still feels guilty, however, and makes a mental note to try and apologise again. He’s not ready to let such a trivial issue ruin three years of friendship. As he steps closer to the Hufflepuff common room, ready to sleep the day off, he notices a flash of bubblegum pink in the corner of his gaze, in the aisle below the corridor leading to the barrel where the entrance of the common room would be, and instinctively turns his head to look at it. 

His eyes lock onto caramel ones, and he watches them curve up into soft crescents as Taeyong smiles and waves to him cheerily. A small smile makes its way onto Mark’s face as he lifts his hand in return before the memories of the afternoon’s effects rush back to him and he pauses on the spot, feeling flush. He knows he’s heating up, and Taeyong offers a concerned widening of eyes before Mark nods his head and awkwardly steps away into the common room. 

In the safety and warmth of the common room, he allows himself to relax as Mingyu steps in behind him, giving him a confused glance before going over to flick Junhui on the forehead from where he’s cuddling with a lanky figure on the couch. Junhui yelps and jumps on the spot at the impact and Mingyu walks away, satisfied. The person lifts there head and Mark briefly recognises them are Xu Minghao, a fifth year who played chaser on the Slytherin team. Minghao curses at Mingyu, something about dragons and a mixed slur of Mandarin before dropping his head back into Junhui’s chest, shifting as Junhui chuckles.

Junhui turns his head and notices Mark standing by the door, grinning at him brightly. “Mark!” He calls out, the chaser settling the Slytherin against his chest into a comfortable position, slinging an arm around his boyfriend. “How was the trip? Buy anything back?”

Mark sighs in relief and shuffles into the couch next to Junhui, watching him coo at Minghao. Pulling out a box of cakes, he watches Junhui’s grin grow wider. He engages Junhui in easy conversation, glad for the distraction, for the time being, thoughts about the day’s event still fresh in his mind.

Dinner time comes soon enough, and he bids Junhui and Minghao goodbye as they split, the two of them joining their ridiculously huge group of friends at the Hufflepuff table. It’s always a fun table to watch, a weird mixture of people you’d never expect. From Choi Seungcheol from Gryffindor, the second contestant for head boy next year next to Taeyong, to Chwe Vernon from Hufflepuff, an aspiring rapper and troublemaker in making as he scores his third detention of the month, to Lee Jihoon in Ravenclaw who’s glare has been told to be just as effective in threatening people as his guitar, to Yoon Jeonghan in Slytherin, whose beauty has been almost unrivalled by any other student and a half-veela. 

Mark’s never really sure how their friendship works out in such a big group, but he supposes that if they’re all happy, he can’t find fault with them. Even if Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung from that group started a food fight a year ago and completely wrecked the great hall.

He slides into his usual seat, opposite Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s still ignoring him, deliberately averting his sight away. Mark steels up his nerves during the process of the meal, swinging himself up when Donghyuck leaves early. Renjun’s gaze on him makes him jolt, something further than the curiosity the others held, but Mark doesn’t let himself ponder on the subject further as he chases after his best friend.

He traps Donghyuck before he manages to reach the Slytherin common room, forcing him into one of the dead ends when the stairs change their formation. Donghyuck whirls back at him, fuming and unimpressed. 

“What do you want?” He hisses, and Mark’s thrown back by how angry his tone is. 

He stammers out an apology, something insignificant, and watches as Donghyuck's eyes soften for a moment before settling on some identifiable emotion.

"You don't even know what you did wrong," Donghyuck's saying, voice soft, eyes glassy, and Mark panics.

Mark is so confused. He knows he's messed up by leaving Donghyuck in the potions shop, but he shouldn't be so angry. Mark settles for more apologies spilling out of him, a string of "I'm sorry," and "I'll make it up to you."

Donghyuck sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You really don't understand, do you?"

It's a small sort of anger rising next to the confusion now, bafflement at Donghyuck's words and his lack of an explanation. As Donghyuck stands and looks at him wordlessly, as if expecting him to piece together a puzzle that Mark doesn't have all the pieces to, it's annoyance and irritation that pokes at him.

"Don't understand _what_ , Donghyuck? Help me to understand because I don't get it," He snaps, "You keep talking about me not understanding so tell me what you're so mad about. I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong of me to do that and I swear I'll make it up to you but you need to tell me what's annoying you so much."

Donghyuck's eyes turn to slits, something heavy behind them. Mark hates this, he doesn't want to be arguing with Donghyuck at all. He wants to pause and take a moment to breathe, he wants to backtrack, redo this conversation again and again until he gets it right, but Donghyuck's steamrolling on.

"You honestly don't get it. This isn't about some surface friendship thing about my ego being hurt. This is you leaving me when I thought we'd finally spend some time together on a whim to follow two upperclassmen because, what, they gave some attention once?" He hisses.

It stings. It's pathetic when Donghyuck lays it out like that, now that Mark looks back on it. But, spurred on by the low thrill of adrenaline in him and the harshness of Donghyuck's words, Mark can't stop the next words from leaving his mouth.

"Why the fuck do you even care so much about what I do." He spits. "Sorry I left you, are you happy? Is this what you think it is? I find them attractive and I'll leave you in the dust over a stupid crush? Sorry to tell you that we’re best friends and that’s not what’s happening here."

Donghyuck's eyes are widening, an argument dying in this throat. He stares at Mark, trying to find the lie and not being able to find it. In the light of the dim corridor, the cinnabar and coquelicot of his hair turn into a shade of rosewood, almost as dark as the russet of his eyes. Mark catches his own reflection in them and blinks, the hazy wave of anger fading.

"I guess you're right," Donghyuck murmurs. "I was just overthinking."

Mark huffs an incredulous laugh before he's wrapping his arms around his best friend. "We're best friends, aren't we. I wouldn't leave you like that."

Donghyuck sniffles, hiding his face in Mark's shoulder. "It's just, you've been so aloof lately."

Mark sighs, and somehow that's enough.

They stay like that for a moment before "You didn't deny the crush part thought."

Mark flushes, pushing Donghyuck away from him. There's a twinge of hopefulness in Donghyuck's voice, something Mark doesn't understand yet.

"I don't- What do you mean?" He stammers out. 

Across from him, Donghyuck chuckles, the sound bright. They both laugh at Mark’s blunder.

"I do find them attractive," Mark admits. "But it's not like I can do anything about it, they're dating anyways."

"What?" Donghyuck exclaims. Mark promptly realises that Taeyong and Jaehyun are not public information and slaps a hand over his mouth two minutes too late.

"I saw them? Earlier today? But clearly they don't want people to know so please don't say anything," Mark pleads, sudden mortification flooding him at the thought of Taeyong and Jaehyun knowing he followed them.

Donghyuck contemplates something, and when he speaks, it's with an undertone of a satisfied lilt. "Jeez, Mark, who do you think I am. I won't spread anything."

Mark sighs and reaches to pull Donghyuck back into a hug for a moment.

"I am sorry, you know that right? I'll make it up to you." 

"Yeah, I know," Donghyuck's saying. "I might have overreacted too, it's fine, really."

Mark looks at Donghyuck, the confidence behind his words and beams at his best friend.

Everything is falling back in place.

~

Late November moves onto early December, as the ground becomes littered with rasin dark leaves, and the breeze becomes heavier and heavier as it moves through the castle. It's not that cold yet for him, considering the frigid weathers of Canada where he grew up in, but watching other students begin to don thick jackets while he thrives in just a sweater is just a little satisfying for him.

Chenle is already wearing a scarf around, complaining about how it's never that cold in China, and groans when Mark tells him it's going to get colder. 

"Thank Merlin I'm going home for Christmas," The Chinese boy had complained. "It's too cold here."

"It's even colder back home for me," Mark had snorted, laughing while Chenle shuddered. "Wish me good luck at home."

And really, that was the plan. Except, it isn’t anymore, when Mark reads the contents of the letter. Cherry had flown down on his table in the middle of breakfast, cooing at him with one leg raised to show the letter tied on. Mark had ripped open the letter, excitement thrumming in him at the sight of his mother's familiar handwriting.

His spirits took a nose dive when he read it, about how his parents were both so busy during Christmas and how his father had a business trip, it would be better if Mark stayed over the break instead of coming home. He knows his parents are busy people, especially being muggles, but he always wished to spend more time with them.

Nonetheless, when Professor McGonagall comes to take a list of those who will be staying over the break, he gives his name. Donghyuck says that he wouldn't mind if Mark came to stay with him over the break if he didn't want to go home, but Mark felt like he would be imposing and declined. 

Mark knows of Donghyuck’s family, a rich and powerful pureblood family who prefer to keep to themselves. Almost every member of the family had been a Slytherin, Donghyuck proving to be no different. Donghyuck always preaches about how good his family is to him, but Mark thinks of the picture of the castle Donghyuck has showed him once and called “home” and decides that he would be too out of place.

So it would come to his current predicament, as the days dwindling down to winter break get shorter and shorter. He watches gloomily as his friends begin packing up one by one, a flurry of clothes being shoved in trunks and souvenirs. He hangs out with Jisung down in the Slytherin dorms and makes jokes as Jisung grumpily complains about having to go home to a pureblood family. He rants about the number of family gatherings he'll have to go home to.

He really does love his friends, but staying with them as they pack up reminds him of how much he misses home, how he won't get another chance to go back until the end of the year. So when Jeno asks him if he wants to come over to the Gryffindor dorms, complaining about how much he still has the pack, Mark gives a smile and tells Jeno he'll probably go and study for a little bit, mumbling an excuse about wanting to study for Transfiguration.

Shuffling into the library to keep his facade, he spends a few minutes picking out a few books to read just in case his friends come to find him, wandering through the halls of the vast hall, shelves and shelves worth of books creating a maze. He's content to try and find a corner to settle down into, somewhere where nobody will find him, and it's going pretty well until-

"Mark?" A soft voice calls to his right, and Mark jumps when he turns his head and finds Taeyong curled up in a hoodie, sinking into a small fort of beanbags. 

Mark freezes for a moment, images of Taeyong and Jaehyun popping up in his mind again. After Hogsmeade, he had taken to avoid both of them, too afraid of having either. But it would seem out of place if he didn't at least greet Taeyong back and weirder if he denied Taeyong's obvious invitation as he patted the spot next to him.

His feet carried him forward before his brain caught up with the situation, and he was already next to Taeyong by the time he realised the situation.

Taeyong grinned at him, doe eyes blinking at him in amusement. "Mark!" He exclaiming quietly, mindful of their surroundings. "We haven't spoken in a while. Are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends."

Mark flushes, taken by surprise at the fact that Taeyong had realised. His blush doesn't fade at the teasing pout on Taeyong's face, and Mark can _really_ tell why people thought Taeyong was half veela at the current moment. 

"No!" He denies, voice too high pitched to be normal. "I just thought you might have been busy with studying and all, considering NEWTs and all."

Taeyong giggles and the sound is so entirely adorable and strange considering his looks. "Those aren't until next year, and I always make time for my friends. We are friends right?" He asks, his tone suddenly drawn back and worried.

"Yes! Of course!" Mark rushes to assure him. Just being the one who puts Taeyong in any situation where he feels anything other than perfect feels so wrong.

Taeyong smiles then, brushing a lock of cerise hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind an ear. In the darker light of the library, what usually would seem like a taffy mop of hair turns into a more subdued shade of dark pink. 

"What are you doing here though, shouldn't you be packing up to go home for the break?" Taeyong asks, head tilted towards the side cutely in question.

Mark sighs, suddenly reminded of the letter. "I'm here to avoid watching my friends pack. I'm not going home this year," He informs Taeyong wistfully. "Parents aren't home anyway."

Taeyong's eyes turn empathetic for a moment, little citrine flecks reflecting in his eyes from the chandeliers of the library. "I can understand that well," He chooses, after a moment's pause. 

Mark is brought back to Jaehyun's words, thinking back to the Shrieking Shack.

_"You know how your parents will react if word of us spreads.”_

_Oh._ He thinks, a wave of sympathy rushing through him for what Taeyong must be going through. _Of course._

Because really, Taeyong can't be perfect. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect personality, it can all only go so far. Everybody knows Taeyong comes from a powerful pureblood family. If Jisung, from his small family, can have so many complaints, Mark can only imagine what Taeyong must go through. 

He suddenly remembers Taeyong talking briefly about his family in their talk in the owlery before. It must be hard on him, to always have to be the perfect son. Mark is aware of the pureblood traditions, wincing as he remembers about Jaehyun. Surely, Taeyong must realise that he would be shunned and even possibly disowned if his family knew about his relationship. It only makes Taeyong all the braver in Mark's eyes.

Awkwardly, he reaches out for Taeyong's hand, placing his own over it for a moment. Taeyong watches him for a moment, his smile slipping into something a little sadder. 

"I'm sorry," Mark starts, unsure of how to proceed.

"It's okay," Taeyong cuts him off, voice just a little wobbly, and Mark feels horrible. "Really, I'm used to it. It's probably better if I don't go home anyhow, I don't really want to face them. It's much better here, for me at least."

There's a pause before Taeyong breathes out and sighs. "You said you weren't going home?"

Mark nods, and Taeyong gives him a warm look. 

"Come to find me whenever you want, okay? Jaehyunnie isn't going home either, his parents are away on a vacation and he didn't want to join them. All of our other friends are going back to wherever they came from, so it'll just be me and him. We're always happy for more company," Taeyong offers.

Mark's blush returns, his heart pounding in his chest as he remembers that Jaehyun and Taeyong are much more than just friends. He almost declines, but a glance at Taeyong's face has him at a stop.

Taeyong looks so hopeful, eyes twinkling under the lights. There's something so vulnerable about him right now, something about his tone pleading for Mark to say yes. Mark crumbles under his gaze, stuttering out an affirmative, and squirms in his seat as Taeyong beams at him and throws his arms around him.

"You have to come to find us! You probably haven't even seen all of the castle, especially during winter. It's a beautiful view, I promise Jaehyun and I will take good care of you," Taeyong begins to ramble, enthusiasm radiating off him.

Sitting here, tucked away in the corner of the library, Mark realises how different Taeyong is from the rumours once again. He's beautiful, it's true, but like this, he's chatty and easily excitable and warm. It's so easy to mistake him just for his looks, but he's so much more. Mark feels so lucky to have gotten the chance to know Taeyong, how many people are able to see Taeyong like this?

"-I swear, this castle has so much more little places to hide than you'd think. Once when I was patrolling the seventh floor I took the wrong staircase and it led me down to an art gallery?" Taeyong continues to babble, laughing as he shakes Mark lightly. 

"We can go exploring later, thanks for offering to keep me company, you didn't have to," He says, cutting through Taeyong's digression of how exactly he once wandered into a room with hundreds of little wisps. 

"I want to though? Jaehyunnie and I will be happy to spend time with you, we do like you after all," Taeyong tuts, reprimanding him.

Mark stifles a cough at his words, sure that he's misinterpreting. 

"If you're not even here to study, come down and get some food with me." Taeyong saying as he pulls Mark up. "I'm hungry and it's not like these notes can be read on an empty stomach."

Mark grins at that and lets Taeyong grab him by the hand as he tugs him out of the library gently, letting out a laugh freely as he's lead into the cooling airs of December, and thinks that staying over for winter break might not be so bad after all.

~

 

If his friends notice his high spirits, they don’t mention it. Mark still wishes he could see his parents over the break, but his promise to Taeyong keeps him bounding on his feet. Spending time with Taeyong _and_ Jaehyun is a chance most students in this school would die for and Mark is still a little in disbelief that the two would be willing to keep him company throughout the break.

With the thought in mind, he takes the effort to spend more time with his friends. He waits for Renjun to finish collecting his last scrolls, the second year unwilling to spend break without studying. He cracks jokes with Chenle and Jaemin as the two of them force their robes into their trunks, helping them pick up stray bits of clothing and reminding them to bring everything they did. He spends a few hours just flying out in the quidditch pitch with Jeno, batting a quaffle around for fun. Sneaking down to the kitchen with Donghyuck and Jisung proves to be the most exciting, shoving their pockets with treats and pastries.

In the end, Jeno and Jaemin leave first, setting out for a small magical village on the outskirts of Korea. Renjun and Chenle depart the next day, taking the same route back to China, before a carriage comes for Jisung. The boy waves to Donghyuck and Mark as he hauls his trunk down the stone steps.

Donghyuck leaves two days later, after the two of them spend some time together just laughing and making their ways through the halls and he pretends not to notice as Donghyuck sets a few pranks for when people start coming back. It’s easily the most fun he’s had in a while and it almost make Mark forget that he’s not going home for the year.

When Donghyuck leaves, its in good spirits as Mark sends him off with a grin, promises of letters and gifts.

He’s already bought all his gifts, a box of the candies Chenle loves so much for the Chinese boy, a pair of new shoes for Jisung who always complains about how fast his shoes wear out when he dances, a new parchment and quill set for Renjun, matching sweaters for Jeno and Jaemin who are sure to be obnoxious about them and a set of potion bottles with a bunch of rare potion ingredients for Donghyuck who he saw eyeing them a months ago.

For his parents, he got a nice new scarf for his mom and a new magical watch which told the time, weather and date for his father. They’re sitting below his bed in his drawer, yet to be wrapped. Mark makes a reminder to himself to wrap them before it’s too late.

Humming a tune under his breath, he skips down a couple of the steps behind the castle to make his way to the fields. The weathers still not too bad, although Mark still wraps his yellow and black scarf tighter around his neck.

He doesn’t really know how to approach Taeyong or Jaehyun, figures that he could probably see the two of them at breakfast tomorrow. Holding a book he set out to read earlier in the year, he decides to find a place to read for a little bit.

As he heads down the steps, wandering closer to the line of trees marking the forbidden forest, he notices a figure on top of Hagrid’s hut waving their arms at him, squinting he catches a flash of honey blonde hair.

Hurrying closer, he can hear the figure calling for him too.

“-rk! Mark!” He hears, jogging down the stone road to meet the figure.

As he gets closer, he lets out a gasp as the figure swings a foot over the side of the hut, sliding down the side to land on their feet on the ground.

He realises it’s Jaehyun when they straighten up, waving happily at Mark.

“Mark! Hey!” Jaehyun’s laughing, eyes crinkling up at the corners as he tugs down the black hoodie he’s wearing. Mark recognised it as one he’s seen Taeyong wear a few days ago and almost makes a comment, stopping himself just in time.

“Coming down to find a place to chill?” Jaehyun inquires. “The castle’s probably too busy right now, everybody’s going home for the break.”

Mark nods, holding up the book he’s holding for Jaehyun to see. “I thought I’d find a place to read, all my friends have already left.”

Jaehyun nods, a mess of amber hair falling over his eyes. “Same, the rest of my friends are leaving today. I think Taeyong is sending them off? He might have some prefect thing to tend to, so I’m just hanging out with the animals.”

Mark tilts his head at that and watches as Jaehyun’s grin grow wider. “You probably have Care of Magical Creatures, it’s a popular class. I’m taking it for my NEWTs too, it’s probably my favourite. Come to the back, most of the bigger creatures don’t come out when there’s a lot of students nearby.”

With that, he’s already fastened a hand around Mark’s arm, guiding him into the hut where he makes Mark drop off his coat and his book.

Then he’s tugging Mark out and through the back, heading down to the pens with an ease only somebody who spends a lot of time around would have.

“You’re in luck, a couple of winged horses came flying in yesterday. Usually the ruckus from the castle scares them off, but with two thirds of the student gone and more leaving today, they probably found it quiet enough to land. I’ve been feeding and watching them this morning.”

Mark gapes when they come into view, four of the Pegasi herding the stretch of grass. “They’re beautiful,” he manages, having never seen such big creatures. At year three they’re only allowed to handle the smaller creatures like bowtruckles and flobberworms. He knows the older groups are allowed to deal with the bigger creatures and he’s seen a couple of hippogriffs flying around the spires of the towers every once in a while, but he’s never been so close to a creature half as big as the Pegasi are.

“They’re Granians, really fast and lightweight. Sadly, this also means they’re skittish so I only see them during breaks or exams. This particular group favours the forest, so I’ve been with them a couple of times.” Jaehyun whispers, trying not to disturb them. “I do suspect the big grey one is the leader, but I think they just follow whoever has a good idea.”

“Do they have names?” Mark murmurs back. The smoky one Jaehyun points out turns to look at them for a moment, before snorting and going back to graze. There’s also a darker charcoal one and two lighter cloudy ones.

“They usually come in greyish colours, I have no idea why. And I’ve kinda named them? Obviously it’s not their actual names and they don’t respond to them very often but it’s just a way of separating them for me. The stormy one, the one who I think is the leader is Beauty, she’s really pretty when she flies. The darker with the graphite flecks one is Hero, I always jokes that he wants to be the leader but Beauty puts him into place. The two silver ones are Star and Blossom. I think they’re sisters? They certainly seem like it. Sometimes you can spot Cure, he’s a super skittish platinum one. He only comes when there’s nobody so I’m not surprised he’s not here right now.”

Jaehyun talks animatedly, pointing out each Pegasus with confidence. Mark listens, enraptured, not objecting when Jaehyun carefully brings him closer.

Once they’re close enough, Beauty spots the two of them, ears pricking up. She flicks her tail once, trotting up the hill to meet them.

“Hey there,” Jaehyun greets amicably, reaching out with a tentative hand and waits for the Pegasus to but her head into it before patting her over. “Good meal?”

Mark watches, frozen at the sudden closeness of the creature, well aware that if she lashed out with a kick he would have more than a few broken bones. Awe fills him as he watches the pegasus stretch a wing out feathers starting out from a shade of slate before paling to iron at the tips.

“Come here, she’s really friendly,” Jaehyun’s breathes, grabbing Mark’s hand to lift it to her face. Beauty sniffs at it curiously, contemplating something before pushing her snout into his hand. He almost squeaks, before Jaehyun is guiding his hand to stroke down her neck, a thin pelt of fur beneath his fingers.

Jaehyun grins at him, chocolate eyes twinkling with amusement. With a growing sense of wonder in him, he smiles back.

It’s when the sun is setting they decided to head back up to the castle for dinner. They wave goodbye to the Pegasi, gathering their jackets as they head back up the stone steps.

“I hear next year they’re trying to bring in an Occamy for us to study. I’m so excited, I’ve always wanted to see one. They’re so rare around these places but they’re such gorgeous creatures. They’re kinda like a mix between a snake and a bird and a dragon, but they come in this beautiful blue and green colours.” Jaehyun explains as they hike back.

“I didn’t know you were so passionate about care of magical creatures.” Marks admits, somewhere in the middle of Jaehyun’s speech. It’s true, Jaehyun’s mostly known for his superb quidditch playing and his looks. He can understand why Jaehyun and Taeyong would find solace in each other. They’re often misunderstood because of their looks and status.

“I’ve thought about it, ya know?” Jaehyun admits sheepishly. “I want to go pro for quidditch, but if that doesn’t work out I think I’m just going to get a job handling magical creatures. Only so many people who want to play quidditch can go far and players all retire after thirty or so. There’s gotta be more in life for me after that.”

Mark thinks it over, shocked that Jaehyun has it all thought out. With the way he seemed, he just felt like somebody who would wing their lives. He supposes that all this time, everybody had just been judging Jaehyun for what he seemed like, not what he was.

“I kinda get?” He replies. “I want to be an auror, but they rarely take muggleborns. It makes me so nervous.”

“But your scores are so good,” Jaehyun protests. “They’d be stupid to not take you. Everybody knows that you’re going to do great. We talk about these things, the upper grades. Hotshot underclassmen with brilliant grades and an affinity for quidditch found a month into the season happen to be one of the ones we talk about more.”

Mark flushes at that, blinking at the new revelation as he pushes open the doors to the castle, heading towards the dining hall. “I’m not that special,” he whines. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Plenty.” Jaehyun deadpans. “Don’t put yourself down, okay? You’re so amazing. I wish I could juggle so many things at once and be simultaneously so good at them.”

Mark must look skeptical because Jaehyun wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in to ruffle his hair. “I mean it, we’re all impressed. Your name is already in the prefect roster for two years later. I’m not supposed to tell you but I’m not letting you go to bed this night thinking anything but that you’re great.”

He swallows, nodding thickly and Jaehyun flashes a megawatt smile at him. “That’s the spirit. Now come eat dinner with Taeyong and I, it gets lonely here when it’s break and it’s just the two of us. We’ll come get you at breakfast tomorrow and figure out what to do then.”

Mark holds back a laugh as Jaehyun almost slams into the wooden door, cursing underneath his breath.

“Yeah, okay.” He settles for, pushing down the giddy little feeling in his chest at Jaehyun’s words. “That sounds nice.”

Jaehyun leads him over to the ravenclaw table where Taeyong is waving them over.

“Tomorrow it is,” Jaehyun says resolutely, with just a hint of a promise.

“Tomorrow it is,” Mark echoes and the grin on his face threatens to split his face into two. 

~

When Mark wakes up, it’s to silence. He feels around in confusion, opening the blinds and watches as bleak lightning paint the room in ashen colours.

The dorm is empty other than him, the usually chatter flowing through the room gone in lieu of silence, and Mark realises with a start that all of his fellow Hufflepuff third years had already gone home for the break.

Dressing in a comfortable sweater and a pair of sweats, he puts on a jacket and a scarf. The common room is mostly empty, one or two of the upperclassmen choosing over to stay over the break. Mark waves to him as he heads down to breakfast, marvelling at the way the castle seems so empty now that the majority of students have gone home.

Only a dozen or so students are staying over the break, the familiar halls of the walk to the dining hall lifeless. Usually the flow of students keep Mark entertained, the promise of classes making sure to wake him up properly. Today, with the sun hanging low in the sky still shrouded in a feeble apricot and azure and a sure breeze making it way through the stone walls, Mark feels almost lonely if not for the portraits moving next to him.

Pushing open the large wooden doors to the dining hall, Mark is once again taken back by how lifeless it seems without it’s usual crowd. The tables which are always full of students stuffing their mouths full of breakfast are left alone, a couple of students scattered around the hall. Slytherin sixth year Han Sanghyuk lifts his hand in acknowledgement as Mark crosses the room, crunching into a croissant with vigour as he flips a page on the book he’s reading.

Mark wanders, unsure of where to sit, in the mornings he usually sits with his friends at the Gryffindor table, but seeing as they’ve all returned home for the next two weeks, he’s put at a lost. He’s still contemplating his choices before a weight clamps down on his shoulder, eliciting a squeak from him. 

“Mark!” He hears behind him , and oh, that’s Lee Taeyong draped over his shoulders like a curtain and Jung Jaehyun stifling laughter a feet behind.

“Come sit with us, it’s probably really weird for you. The two of us usually stay over the break together, but it’s your first year staying, isn't it?” Taeyong begins, wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulder and leading him to the edge of the Gryffindor table. Jaehyun seats himself opposite them, waving a hand causally and watches as food begin piling onto the plates.

Mark stills, hesitant as to how to act, but Taeyong and Jaehyun strike up easy conversation, making sure to include him. It’s easy to lose himself in the two, pretend they’re friends and not a kid tagging along with a couple.

He doesn’t notice, really, until Jaehyun laughs particularly hard as a comment Mark makes, throwing his head back. Mark giggles and the corner of his eye catches Taeyong’s expression as he looks at Jaehyun. Taeyong’s eyes turn soft, golden flecks from the lights in them fading into something soft, a blend of affection and endearment as he scrunches up his face in amusement. 

Across from them, Jaehyun howls with laughter, unknowing of both Mark and Taeyong. He bundles further into the turtleneck he’s wearing, wiping at his eyes.

Taeyong hides a smile as Jaehyun rubs at his face, grinning at Mark.

Jaehyun says something to Taeyong, and Taeyong’s immediately attentive. Like a bee to honey and Icarus to the sun, Taeyong preens as Jaehyun reaches over the table to brush a few crumbs off from his face.

Like this, Mark wonders how they managed to keep the fact that they’re dating a secret. He can feel the warmth on Taeyong on his left, yet he momentarily feels so far away from the two just looking at them. It’s a mundane moment between friends as far as anybody is concerned, but right next to them, Mark feels like he’s overstepping, in territory nobody should touch.

But then Taeyong smiles at him and pulls him up, as Jaehyun lifts an eyebrow playfully and the two of them drag him out of the hall, claiming that it’s a beautiful day to go for a row in the lake, Mark doesn’t feel out of place. He can delude himself into believing that he belongs here, with the two unreachable stars flanking him on each side.

So he laughs, a honest, truthful sound as Jaehyun walks into a ghost and yelps, as Taeyong bats his eyes at the kitchen elves and they leave with baskets filled with lunch.

He loses themselves in their haze, a whirlwind of laughter and freedom, floating along the lake with them as Jaehyun calls for his broom and entertains them with fancy tricks, leaving a trail of bronze and gold sparks in his wake with the help of a spell.

The hours flow by easily, the sun moving higher and higher. Taeyong unpacks, biting into a sandwich greedily, laughing as Mark jumps as a gigantic shadow passes below them, a vague dark shape coming nearer to the surface before dipping below beneath sight again.

It leaves the three of them chortling over warm food, huddling together as gusts of wind blow over them. Mark still glances at the lake every once in the while, watching for the giant squid. Taeyong casts a waterproof charm on himself and Mark and jumps in, pulling Mark in after him. Jaehyun watches from the rowboat, chuckling as they splash him with water.

Mark has fun, swimming back to shore with Taeyong and playing around in the shallow waters. Jaehyun groans as he’s forced to row back by himself and opts to sit under the willow trees and watch them, humming as he takes a few stems and knits them into circles of crowns.

It’s so easy with the two of them, fitting together like they have been friends for years. Jaehyun and Taeyong make sure to never let Mark feel left out.

When Mark screeches as something brushes past his ankle and it turns out to be a stray piece of seaweed, him and Taeyong laugh until their lungs hurt and their breath came in puffy bursts. Taeyong clutches at him to stop himself from stumbling and Mark is once again reminded of how different the two of them are, put into a situation where they don’t have to pretend for anybody else.

On shore, Jaehyun is watching them affectionately, seemingly content to be where he is. Mark notices and waves, turning back before he manages to discern that Jaehyun’s gaze lingers on both of them. 

The sun was slowly setting, turning the area around it pearl. Streaks of robin blue dusted along the horizon as ivory peeked out over the ridges in the distance, a swath of the beginnings of zaffre and violet. Mark blinks at the sight, shocked at how fast time had flew by.

Jaehyun leads the two of them, exhausted after an afternoon of playing around, back to the castle, settling willow crowns onto their heads with a proud flourish. The dining hall is as filled as the morning but with Taeyong and Jaehyun by his side, it doesn’t feel as empty.

The soft golden lighting washes over them comfortably as they eat. Mark spears into a piece of meat and doesn’t complain when Taeyong scraps a few more pieces onto his plate or when Jaehyun hands over a new glass of water without being asked.

Throughout dinner, they chat as they please, the atmosphere comfortable and never overbearing and when they’re finished and stand up to leave, Mark and Taeyong joke as Jaehyun holds open the door for both of them.

Taeyong makes Mark promise to meet them at breakfast tomorrow, telling him they’ll head into Hogsmeade to pick out some last minute gifts and that Mark’s entirely welcome to join them if they wanted.

Here, Mark almost denies, thinking that they’d probably want to spend some time together alone. He’s halfway through a shake of his head and a sentence telling them that it’s okay until Jaehyun pouts at him and Taeyong jokingly tells him that it wasn’t an invitation but an order.

At that, Mark agrees easily before setting off for the Hufflepuff common room. Taeyong grips his hand once more, eyes crinkling up into a fond smile. Jaehyun ruffles his hair once more and they share one more laugh. The walk back to the common room is lonely, but the warmth in Mark’s chest and the weight of willow leaves on his head keeps him company throughout.

~

Christmas morning finds Mark bounding in excitement, tearing down the stairs to reach the common room. There's a small pile of gifts waiting for him there, and he grins at the sight. Fifth-year Choi Youngjae waves at him excitedly, already ripping through wrapping, leaving shreds of paper lying on the ground around him. Mark stops to share a few words with him, laughing at Youngjae lifts out a new box of Glacial Snow Flakes and lets out a happy squeal. 

The bell for breakfast will chime in a little bit, but it's enough for Mark to look over his pile of packages. There's a package in a rectangular box, the seal on the front of it letting Mark knows it's from Jeno, along with a smaller cube next to it. Mark figures it must be from Jaemin considering that they were tied together. Next, a bigger box wrapped with a sleek blue ribbon with a badly taped together package. Renjun and Chenle, then. A silver seal on an immaculately wrapped package probably came from Jisung. 

There are letters tied to all of them, and Mark is already excited to read them later. He recognises the letter and the box his parents got him with a wistful smile, setting the letter down for later. There's one last present in his pile, a thin but long shaped box, carefully wrapped and with a fragile sticker stuck on. Mark tears off the letter, grinning at the familiar green seal of Donghyuck's family. Curiously, he examines this box, wondering what could be inside.

The now familiar chime of the bell starting ringing for breakfast, leaving Mark to debate whenever or not he should satisfy his curiosity first, but he figures the presents will still be there when he comes back and heads down to breakfast first.

He finds Taeyong and Jaehyun in what's slowly becoming their spot, grinning at the two as they greet him in return. Sliding into the seat next to Jaehyun, he watches them swap fond smiles at each other. Since the past week, snow had begun falling in a heavy layer over the castle. The three of them had spent the first day of snow indoors, watching the flakes fall outside. The day after that they had climbed to the highest spires of the castle, marvelling at the view. After that, they had a few days of just playing in the snow, sometimes with the other students, taking advantage of when the snowfall slowed down. When the winds became too strong for any sort of outdoor activity, they trapped themselves in any classroom, practising some spells together.

Spending so much time with the two, Mark feels heady, blown out of his comfort zone at first. Their presence has become something he comes to appreciate more and more with each passing day. It's easy for the days to slip by without Mark ever feeling lonely. The two and a half weeks he thought he was going to spend alone have featured plenty of laughter. 

Jaehyun offers him a bright smile, pulling him into his side. They're all dressed comfortably for the day, and conversation is easy over breakfast. Mark lets himself fall into the rhythm, grinning over bites of toast.

"We should open our presents together!" Taeyong exclaims, grinning at the two of them when the topic is brought up. Mark turns to Jaehyun, watching as he gives a nod of assent, both turning to Mark in unison.

Enthusiastically, he gives an affirmation before he's walking with them towards the Gryffindor towers where Jaehyun greets the portrait of the Fat Lady, giving a password and climbs inside for a little bit before he exits carrying an armful of gifts, a few stray packages floating behind him, before following Taeyong across towards the Ravenclaw tower on the other side. The eagle knocker gives a riddle Taeyong barely thinks on before answering, leaving the door wide open as Taeyong leaves with just about the same amount of gifts as Jaehyun.

Somehow, he ends up leading both of them down to the Hufflepuff basement, Taeyong claiming that it felt more "homely" then the towers. Mark shrugs, admitting the truth in the sentence, and knocks on the barrels before shuffling through to the common room.

Curling up in front of the fire with Taeyong and Jaehyun still feels unreal, even as they rock paper scissors to figure out whose gifts they're opening first. Taeyong wins and there's a childish look of glee on his face as he rips into the presents, pulling out new clothing and gifts. Jaehyun and Mark work through his presents with him, tossing him whatever they find in the paper. Taeyong chokes as he opens a small box, clenching it in his fists to emit the unmistakable sound of plastic wrappers, glancing at Mark for a moment before shoving it behind his back, muttering a curse under his breath.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, reaching behind Taeyong to take a look before flushing red. "Never mind," He splutters. Mark watches curiously. "Yuta, he's like that. Pretend it's nothing."

Mark blinks at the two. "It's just a joke he's playing on us." Taeyong huffs and Mark leaves it at that, still severely confused.

They work through Jaehyun's presents next, an exhale of delight as he finds a broomstick kit in the midst. "Remind me to thank Johnny," He tells them solemnly. "He really does know me too well." 

"It's your best friend," Taeyong muses, flipping through one of the several books he had gotten through the mail. "Ten just gave me new shoes even though he knows I don't need them. Why do you get the considerate best friend? They're even both Gryffindors, it makes no sense," He whines.

Jaehyun smiles sheepishly, shrugging, before the three of them burst into laughter together. Giggling, they turn to open Mark's gifts. 

First, the rectangular box from Renjun seems to be a case of books, novels he's collected over he recommends to Mark. Mark skims through his letter, marking down a book he'd want to read later. They laugh as they cut open Chenle's mess of duct tape, pulling out a new coat. It's clearly high end, and Mark grimaces as he thinks about the price. He knows three of his friends are purebloods, but it's still surprising for him to receive so much.

Jisung's gift turns out to be some sort of sweets, delicate puffs from a well-known brand. Mark opens the box and shares a few with Taeyong and Jaehyun, humming in appreciation as the taste. Jeno's gift turned out to be a few new charms and tricks, while Jaemin's was a compass which would always point to a location Mark set it to. He pockets the latter with a smile, reading over their letters quickly and saving them for a more detailed read later.

From his parents, he had gotten a set of new robes and a recording device. Mark grins at the muggle device, turning it out and having a go at it while Jaehyun and Taeyong watch with attention. It ends up in Taeyong's grasp as he twists and turns it around, trying to study it to figure out the mechanism. 

It leaves him with his last present, the long box Donghyuck had gotten him. The three of them watch as Mark cuts open the tape stuck to it and pulls the box open. 

Their jaws all drop as they realise what's in the box. It's the newest version of the Nimbus, the 3000. It's not as shiny as Jaehyun's Firebolt Supreme X or Taeyong's Silver Arrow 50, but it would certainly get the job done. It must have costed a good chunk of money, and Mark's prepared to return to the store with a refund and give Donghyuck his money back. He tears open the letter to find a string of "Mark Lee, you better accept this" and "I won't take refunds, so you can't return it" and "Just take the gift, you idiot" before sighing and admitting defeat. 

"We can go flying later then," Taeyong ventures at last, once the shock wore off. Mark purses his lips, still not knowing what to do with the gift. "Actually," Taeyong starts, giving a nervous glance towards Jaehyun for a moment. Mark looks up at him, anticipating his next line.

"We, uh, we kinda got you something," Taeyong mentions like it's an offhand comment. Mark's shock must have shown because Jaehyun is rushing to assure him that it wasn't anything big. 

"I, I didn't-" Mark stammers out and they're both giving him warm looks. 

"It's fine, we just saw it and thought you would like it, that's all," Taeyong voices, smiling warmly at him.

 _It_ turns out to be a silver chain, a single star pendant hanging off the end of it. There's a small gem set in the middle, a piece of white crystal that's almost clear.

"It's celestite." Jaehyun offers when he looks up. "Wards against anxiety and stress and stuff. Seriously, don't look at us like that, it makes us feel bad for getting you something," He jokes. "it was a cheap thing we saw and thought you'd like, considering how much you overwork yourself."

Taeyong grins and leans into his side, hiding under his arm. "Just take it, we really don't mind, it's okay, Mark."

Mark lets them fasten the clasp of it behind his neck, and there's something in both their eyes as they appraise him. 

"Thank you so much," Mark stutters, if only to understand the look in their eyes. Here he is, gatecrashing their break, and they're both being so incredibly nice to him. 

Jaehyun's eyes slide away from the necklace first, a soft smile on his face. "Let's go outside, I think it would be nice to take a walk."

"It's snowing outside," Taeyong snorts, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your point?" Jaehyun smirks, a quirk of his lips towards the side. "Let's go down to the fields, I'll race you guys down there, last one there has to eat a whole box of every flavoured beans."

Taeyong and Mark exchange looks, watching as Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at them. 

"You're on," Mark challenges in return, a grin on his face.

Taeyong simply shakes his head as he stands up and dusts himself off, yelping a complaint as Jaehyun tears out of the common room, gone even before any warning.

Mark groans, and starts running.

Up the stairs, out the wooden doors, jumping down the stone steps two at a time while trying to fight off Taeyong next to him as the two of them follow the honey golden mop of hair a few staircases downwards.

Whooping and howling on the way down, their laughter splits the air.

~

The first days of the new year creep up on them, days spent upon playing out in the snow with Jaehyun and Taeyong. They had spent the last day of the year waiting for the seconds to tick by in the astronomy tower, feet hanging downwards on the roof, clasping their hands together as they made wishes for the new year. There were no fireworks to greet them like in the muggle world, but looking out onto the miles and miles of greenery that surrounded the castle, flanked by Taeyong and Jaehyun, Mark thought the view was just as beautiful, if not more.

It's a crisp morning, snow falling lightly outside. Four days into the new year, a couple of students have returned early to Hogwarts, although the number was still minimal. Mark's friends are all scheduled to arrive within the next few days and he's already bounding in excitement to see them again.

Although the snowfall is ongoing, the three of them fool around the Quidditch pitch, talking about the next match, Mark taking the chance to try out his new broom. Ahead of the break, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had gone against each other. The Slytherin team had managed to beat the Ravenclaw team when Tzuyu caught the snitch by accident only a little over half an hour into the game. Apparently, she had reached out to block the sun and she somehow managed to grasp the snitch. It left students joking that even the snitch was entranced by her beauty and her blushing and denying the claims every time. 

Taeyong grumbles over the loss, reminding Mark once again that Taeyong is the captain of the Ravenclaw team. The Slytherin team, headed by captain Oh Sehun, had taken the win jovially. Taeyong mumbles something about the unfairness of it all while Jaehyun and Mark stifle their chuckles behind him. 

"The Slytherin team is actually really strong this year though," Jaehyun points out as they fly lazily around the pitch, tossing a quaffle between themselves. "They have two good beaters in Sanghyuk and Yugyeom and you know that Sehun, Yuta and Minghao are a good trio of chasers. When Gryffindor and Slytherin have their match we better watch out too. I know that I've got good teammates, but Minhyun is a tricky keeper to get the quaffle past."

" _I'm_ a tricky keeper to get the quaffle past," Taeyong whines. "Nobody ever talks about me, not even my own team appreciates me. I know I'm handing the captain position to Jihyo next year to have more time to deal with NEWTs, but I'm still captain right now. Nobody ever respects me."

That seemed to do it for Jaehyun and Mark as they dissolve into laughter, ignoring Taeyong's increased wailing.

Later, when they're all covered in a thin layer of snow, the three of them converge in the middle of the pitch, panting after a game of catch that spanned over an hour. Taeyong flushes a shade of pink, almost as bright as his hair.

"How do you keep it pink so long," Mark can't stop himself from blurting out, before laughing at his own words. “I’ve been wondering about that for ages.”

"My hair?" Taeyong blinks, watching as Mark nods. "It's not hair dye, I'm a metamorphmagus." He explains.

Mark promptly chokes on his own spit at the new information. He's heard about them before, but he's heard people who are born a metamorphmagus are extremely rare.

"Yeah," Jaehyun carols, seemingly realising something. "I didn't notice we never told you. Yong’s not the best at controlling it, he can only really do his hair colour and a few other things. He used to play with it a lot, you might have seen. He had a green phase?" Jaehyun pauses to wince. "It wasn't the best and we convinced him to get rid of it as fast as possible. He also had a blonde phase, which was far better if you ask me."

"Huh, it's actually been a while since I've changed it up," Taeyong hums. He reaches out, catching a snowflake in his palm. "I have an idea."

Mark looks on in awe as Taeyong's cherry blossom pink locks bristle in the wind for a moment before alabaster takes the place of rouge. Taeyong grins at him with a mop of porcelain hair, barely visible in the backdrop of the snow. Jaehyun lets out a whistle, laughing at the sight. 

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Mark turns this over in his mind. "That would explain why you're so, uh," He trails off. 

"So?" Taeyong inquires, tilting his head to the side like an owl. 

"So pretty, I think he means“ Jaehyun interrupts, pulling Taeyong closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders as Mark flushes.

"No, I," Taeyong splutters. "I naturally look like this. Jaehyun's right, I can't do much with it. Just hair colour and sometimes I can make my eyes look bigger but that's it. I haven't actually bothered practising to get better at it. I don't really like changing my features either, so I don't do it."

Mark laughs. "It's kinda funny because a lot of people around the school say you're half veela. They say it's the only explanation you look as you do."

Jaehyun and Taeyong share a look, then Jaehyun turns away to hide a smile badly. 

"I am half veela, actually. They aren't wrong," Taeyong continues and Mark chokes on air again. 

"What?" He gets out before Jaehyun gives up hiding his laughter and begins full-on roaring. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I'm," Taeyong pauses to snicker a little. "I'm both a metamorphmagus and half veela. The rumours are honestly really funny to hear because some of them are true."

Jaehyun's still howling, clutching at his broom desperately to not fall off. "Everybody thinks we don't know the rumours but we really do. Sometimes we sit together and make fun of them, it's a good pastime."

Mark observes the two of them incredulously, before he's laughing too.

The three of them touchdown for landing after a little bit more of Quidditch. Jaehyun and Taeyong groan as they realise they have to trudge up to the broom closet to deposit their brooms. Mark's new broomstick doesn't have a designated space yet, so he's keeping it with him in the Hufflepuff room. When the school year starts again he'll have to apply for one.

Hoisting his broom over his shoulder, he makes his way to the dining room to wait for Taeyong and Jaehyun, humming a tune underneath his breath.

He stops abruptly when he spots Donghyuck at the Slytherin table. "Donghyuck?" He calls, running forward to meet his best friend.

Donghyuck glances up, then a smile is spreading over his face at the sight of Mark. "Mark!" He exclaims, taking note of the broomstick over Mark's back. "You got my gift? I hope you like it. Were you down at the pitch? I couldn't find you."

"You didn't have to get me something so expensive, anything really would have been fine," Mark jokes goodheartedly. "Yeah I was at the pitch, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you were coming back in three days?"

"I was supposed to, but I thought I'd come back sooner and spend some time with you. All the family stuff was out of the way anyways." Donghyuck replies, a glint in his eye.

Mark opens his mouth to answer, but a voice is already calling for him and there's an arm slung over his shoulder and then he's got an armful of Taeyong.

"Why aren't you sitting down? We told you to wait for us, didn't we," Taeyong giggles, newly vanilla hair falling out of his face. 

"Taeyong's a big baby and didn't want to walk because he's tired. Excuse him if he's clingy, he gets like that," Jaehyun's saying amusedly behind him, reaching to pull Taeyong off Mark and sighing as Taeyong only grips harder, refusing to let go.

"It's okay," He tells Jaehyun and gets a shrug in return. "I don't really mind," Taeyong burrows himself closer and Mark finds a fond smile.

"Who've you got here?" Jaehyun implores. "Ah, you're Mark's friend. I've seen you two before, Lee Donghyuck? Sorry if I'm wrong, only Doyoung and Yuta really keep track of the Slytherins."

Mark turns back to Donghyuck to see his gaze has narrowed, falling on Mark, then Jaehyun, then to Taeyong who's still cuddled up to Mark. Something in his eyes shifts and for a moment, he seems almost... angry?

"Yes, that's me," he replies tartly, and Mark almost admonishes Donghyuck for his tone. 

"I thought we had a few more days," Taeyong bemoans, cutting in. "But Mark," He drawls out his name for extra emphasis adding on his cutest tone for effect. Mark can't stop himself from chuckling at the sight. "You promised us you would go down to the pens with us today. The winged horses are going to take off soon with the commotion returning to the castle, I wanted to visit them again before they leave."

"You can still go without me," Mark tempts hopefully. Still, it only leaves Taeyong clingier.

"But it won't be the same," Taeyong huffs. "I wanted to go together."

"Mark does whatever he wants to," Jaehyun snorts, finally reaching in to pull Taeyong off and scoops Taeyong up, eliciting a squeal from the elder. "He isn't obliged to do things with us. You know you can join us whenever right? We'll still go, I want to see the pegasi too." He finishes, directing the last part of the sentence towards Mark.

Mark hesitates, glancing at Donghyuck. There's a furrow in his brows now, a face of calm and indifference. There has to be something he can do to diffuse the situation.

"Can Donghyuck join us? If you two don't mind, that is. I want to see them again before they leave too." Mark tries. It appears to be the right thing to say to Jaehyun and Taeyong, who light up. 

He turns towards his best friend, unprepared for the look of disbelief he gets. Donghyuck shuffles, expression unknown. For some reason, it makes Mark feel guilty. He hadn't considered if the Slytherin would be comfortable, he probably should have asked first.

"Yeah, of course! You can join us if you want. Any friend of Mark's is also a friend of ours," Taeyong cajols happily, hitting Jaehyun's chest in retaliation as the younger threatens to drop him.

"Nah," a laugh forces it way out of Donghyuck. To Mark, it sounds stilted and short, leading him to look worriedly at his friend. "I'm actually quite tired. I think I'll unpack and take a rest for the day. You guys go on."

Mark begins a response but Donghyuck's already turning cold eyes on him. "Just go, Mark. I'll be fine. I've already eaten, have a nice meal." He asserts. Without a glance back, he leaves the dining hall, the door swinging shut behind him.

He turns back up to the two, finding both of them watching where Donghyuck's figure was with an interesting expression. Jaehyun's seem to border on understanding for a moment, before he's tugging Taeyong down onto the table. 

"Mark, you really don't have to go this afternoon with us. We won't be mad, trust us." Jaehyun says quietly, patting Taeyong who's still looking like he's trying to figure something out.

"I," Mark starts. "I think it's fine. I'll talk to him later."

He slides opposite the two, a dim feeling of something wrong beginning to stir in his chest.

~

Donghyuck's ignoring him.

It starts off subtly at first, a few refusals to join Mark on activities with promises to make it up that are never kept. It's mid-January and the two of them have barely spoken more than a few sentences to each other. Every opportunity he has, he tries to make plans with Donghyuck, only to get turned down or ignored. 

Their friends pick up on it as the second term officially starts and school begins. Every time Mark and Donghyuck are in the same area, tension seeps in and causes them to shift uncomfortably. Every lunch or dinner has just been awkward. Renjun and Donghyuck have a talk at some point and from that point on Renjun seem to be the only person who can get to him. 

Mark just wants to understand.

He thinks back on the moment, trying to figure out when it went wrong. Before Taeyong and Jaehyun came, Donghyuck had seemed fairly excited, happy to see Mark. Seconds after, his demeanour had changed. Was it something against the two of them? Mark still thinks it was unlikely, considering that in the past Donghyuck had only praise for the two upperclassmen.

He's still mulling over this in the middle of lunch, sighing as he watches Donghyuck across the room engaging in conversation with Renjun at the Slytherin table. His gaze slides over, to a spot where he spots somebody waving at him. Realising it's Doyoung, he waves back with a small smile. Jaehyun and Taeyong had introduced him to their friends a couple of days ago and Mark's still in a little in shock over it.

The group of eight had been extremely welcoming throughout dinner when Jeno and Jaemin were off somewhere on a date and Chenle and Jisung had gone to prank somebody. Mark would have thought the age gap would have put them off, but he got along well with all of them. Sicheng, who just told Mark to call him Winwin if his name is too hard to pronounce, had patted the seat next to him, grateful for another Hufflepuff to have some company with. 

It was a weird configuration of people, three Gryffindors, Two Slytherins and Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, but Mark had seen them around and they always seemed close. Mark had expected an awkward detachment from friends who had all been with each other for years, but it was far easier to fit in than expected. It helped that Jaehyun and Taeyong made sure to check up with him, making sure he didn't feel uncomfortable.

He sighs, chewing on his meal. Going back to watching Donghyuck across the hall at the Gryffindor table, he ignores the way Jeno's gaze follow his and go back and forth between the two of them nervously. Honestly, the whole year has been filled with too many events for Mark to handle. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to the simple days of just hanging out with his friends. 

A motion in the corner of his eyes make him look up, and he watches as Renjun stands up, nodding at Donghyuck apologetically before leaving the hall quickly. Donghyuck looks around for a bit, and they meet eyes. As if stuck in a competition, they seem to dare each other to be the one who looks away first.

Mark tilts his head towards the door, still unwilling to break the tension and Donghyuck gives an almost unnoticeable nod. Mark raises an eyebrow before looking away, at their friends who are looking at the interaction with rapt interest. 

"I'll see you guys at dinner," he mutters underneath his breath before gathering his things and standing up to leave. In sync, both him and Donghyuck begin for the dining hall doors, taking long strides towards the exit.

As he leaves, he manages to catch Jaehyun's eye for the slightest second and he falters in his step to see Jaehyun watching him carefully, eyes darting between him and Donghyuck. When Mark turns to look at him, he just shakes his head and gives Mark a comforting smile, head nudging in a quick movement towards the door before going back to a conversation with his friends.

Mark shakes the thought away, slipping out the door seconds behind Donghyuck. They walk side by side in silence, heading up the corridor and stepping onto the ever-changing staircases. It's not until they come across a terrace where they both know the staircase will only reach thirty or so rotations that they both stop.

Here they turn to return to their staring competition.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Mark starts, unable to keep a sneer off his face. "You didn't have to be so rude to Taeyong and Jaehyun, you know. They were perfectly okay with you joining us if you wanted. If it's me you're mad at, don't take it out on them. They've been nothing but nice to the both of us."

"Already defending them? I guess you really will take their side over your best friend's," Donghyuck scoffs. "I thought you said you didn't have a crush? Aren't they _dating_ anyways, don't you think it's a little futile?"

Mark gives a snort in response. "Sorry I can't have other friends now. So what if they're dating, they're both my friends. I don't recall having to get your permission before making friends on my own, stop trying to dictate what I do with my life."

"Yeah, sure," Donghyuck taunts. "Friends. That's why you're following them around like a lost puppy, right? I was so stupid. I thought I'd come back earlier and get a few days to just ourselves, but now I understand why you were so happy right before the break. Couldn't wait to get rid of us and hang out with the big boys, isn't that it?"

"Fuck you," Mark snarls. "I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with. If Taeyong and Jaehyun are willing to have my company, then you bet I'll damn well take them up on it. They asked _me_ to spend winter break with them, not the other way around. If you wanted to hang out, all you had to do was ask. You know you guys are my best friends, I'd place you above them any other day. I don't need to have a crush on them to want to hang out with them, they're good people who I genuinely like."

Donghyuck jeers at him, rolling his eyes. "You're so dense, you know that? All I wanted was some time alone with you, but I come back to the two of them draped all over you. You think I don't understand what's going on here? Hate to break it to you, but you're the only one who doesn't see what's happening."

"Well if somebody just told me, I wouldn't be stuck in this position," Mark fumes. "This isn't fair on me either. I don't know what makes you think you're entitled to my time and my attention, but you're not. I just wanted to have a good time during winter break, sorry I can't read your mind and know what you're thinking. I haven't done anything, but you're constantly blowing up at me for things that aren't even my fault. Pardon me for not understanding but how can I when you never tell me anything?"

The snap of the staircases come back around, stopping at the terrace, then Donghyuck is pulling back. "Whatever, I give up here. Don't talk to me again until you're willing to listen properly," is all he gets before Donghyuck is catching the staircase before it switches around again, disappearing from sight.

Mark lets out a breath, frantically pushing down the urge to cry as he stands there alone for god knows how long. 

The staircase clicks into place once again.

~

It takes a week before Mark starts to snap. 

He doesn't mean to most of the time, but he ends up taking out his anger on those who get close to them. After a certain period of time, his friends begin walking on eggshells around him and Mark pretends he doesn't notice their glances at the way he and Donghyuck pointedly ignore each other. 

It's painfully obvious even to people who aren't close to him and after a little while, even his fellow Hufflepuff third years take to sending the two of them worried looks. As far as Mark's concerned he angry and sick of being the one who has to try and fix things between the two of them. Donghyuck hadn't bothered trying to explain anything to him the last two times they'd had the exact same conversation and Mark's put on edge because of it, at the ironic knowledge of being aware that there's something he doesn't know.

He rolls his eyes halfway through a rant Donghyuck's going through now that he and Renjun have taken to coming back to sit with them and making passive aggressive every once in a while. Standing up abruptly, he watches their eyes turn to him.

"I'm going to class," he scoffs, pushing his bag up his shoulder and stalking off from the dining hall. He brushes past the back of the Ravenclaw table, stopping momentarily as a wrist catches his in its grip. 

Turning, he prepares a snappy retort that dies in his throat when he meets Taeyong's worried eyes. He hasn't done anything to his hair since changing it a couple of weeks back, and it remains a frost white mess. There's concern painted clear over his face, enough for Mark to disregard the girls that must be shooting him glares at this point.

"Is," Taeyong starts softly, hesitantly. "Is everything okay?"

Mark mulls over his answer momentarily before "No." He says honestly. Taeyong deserves at least the truth.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Taeyong offers. Mark gives him a small smile, comforted by the sheer generosity of Taeyong alone.

"It's fine. I don't really know how to explain," Mark sighs. 

"Well," Taeyong begins, sliding his hand into Mark's for a moment, squeezing gently. "Don't forget that I'm right here if you need a shoulder to cry it out on, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't. I promise I'll come to find you if it gets bad," He nods. 

Taeyong smiles at that, squeezing once more before letting go of Mark's hand, letting it slip out of his. 

It's a tiny interaction, but it leaves Mark in a much better mood as he hikes up down the hall leading out to the greenhouse.

In the glass dome, he finds a lone tall figure cleaning up some of the mess the Stinksap has made.

"Hey! Mark!" The student is cheering excitedly. "You're early!"

He gets a little closer, then realises it another third year. Wong Yukhei, another Muggleborn but in Gryffindor, his brain automatically supplies. Tall and well-loved, but too clumsy to play Quidditch or else he probably would have been the next big sensation after Jaehyun. 

Mark's pretty sure the guy's got his own gaggle of fangirls, but honestly he wouldn't be too surprised. 

"I'm in for detention. Accidentally pushed down a row of pots and messed up a batch of Valerian flowers," Yukhei's going on. "It wasn't really my fault, this guy in my class was being a real dick to me about my relationship. He had it worse, trust me."

Mark allows himself to crack a grin at that, cheered up by Yukhei's sunny exterior. Wong Yukhei really is an exception to the rules. Anybody would think that with his looks he would be a typical playboy type, but he has a heart of gold and is generally well received by the school. There's talk in the school that he recently came out with a relationship but Mark hasn't heard too much about it.

"I guess he asked for it," He says and watches Lucas light up like a lightbulb.

"Yeah, exactly!" he jabbers, enthusiasm so apparent even Mark is affected by it. "So what if I'm pan and dating two guys. Doesn't give you the right to be an asshole about it."

Mark stops at that, turning to stare at Lucas with wide eyes. Yukhei pauses when there's a lack of response, blinking at him.

"Wait, you're not against it or anything are you? Because you seem like a cool guy, Mark. I'd really hate to have to hate you," He wavers for a moment. "Did that make sense? Either way, it would suck if you're not cool with me being pan. Or the fact that I'm dating two guys."

"No, I'm-" Mark halts. "I'm not weirded out or anything. I'm just surprised by how open you are."

Yukhei lets out a breath at that. "Thank god, I really didn't want to get into more trouble. I've been open with the fact that I'm pan. It's just that I didn't really want to keep that I'm taken a secret and I personally don't really care what they say about me so it's whatever."

"You said," Mark trails off. "You said you're dating two guys?"

"Yeah!" Yukhei grins. "Jungwoo and Kun! From Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? You might know Jungwoo, he's in your house. He's honestly as Hufflepuff as a person can get. If he told me birds braided his hair in the morning while mice help him pick his outfit for the day I'd honestly believe him."

Mark lets out a sharp laugh. "Snow White?" He asks and watches as Yukhei's grin somehow get better when he realises Mark gets the reference.

"Yup!" He jabbers. "Kun's crazy smart too, top three in all of his classes. They're really cool people, you might have heard of them. Sometimes I wonder why they put up with a dumb jock like me. But hey, I'm dating two great people, that's double the couple goals, I'm not going to complain about it."

"How does it work?" Mark askes curiously, a stray thought about Taeyong and Jaehyun before he pushes it out of his mind, mindlessly playing with his necklace.

"It's not really anything different from a normal relationship?" Yukhei wonders, "It's just the same, except there's three of us. I mean, we all started dating at the same time, just kinda sat down and had a long talk about it. I knew I liked the two of them and the interest was there for the both of them as well. As long as all of us agree with what we want, we don't really have any issues?"

Mark shrugs at that, new possibilities unfolding in his head at the new piece of information. Yukhei seemed perfectly happy in this three-way relationship, unbothered by the social norms. 

"We didn't really come out with is for a while, I mean. We've been together since the start of the year and recently Jungwoo says he's comfortable with going public with it. Kun doesn't really mind and I'm _really_ bad at keeping a secret, so we figured we might as well just tell everybody." Yukhei extolls. "It's so much better now that it's out in the open."

"I'm happy for you," Mark admits, surprised by how much truth there is. Yukhei is so free, wide eyes sparkling with happiness at just being able to talk about his partners. 

There's a distant bell chiming, and Yukhei lets out a swear. "Shit. I promised I could get all of these cleaned up before the end of lunch." He complains desolately, looking at the mess.

"I'll help out." Mark extends. "It's partly my fault for keeping you busy. We still have a bit of time."

Yukhei turns to grin at him brightly. Basking in the pure positivity he exerts, Mark thinks smiling back is the easiest thing he's done all day.

A new idea nags at him through the rest of the day, even when Yukhei waves goodbye to him at the end of class with a promise to talk more.

It's a curious little speculation, one that might just begin to explain the emotions unfurling in Mark's chest every time he looks at Taeyong and Jaehyun.

Mark turns the corner to his next class, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously.

The thought doesn't leave him for a long while.

~

February dawns on Mark before he has a chance to realise it. 

Early February is in full swing, a flurry of action around the castle as Valentine's Day peeks over the corner. The group gathers around on the 5th for Jisung's birthday. Even Mark and Donghyuck act civil with each other, focused on pampering the youngest of their group. 

Mark asked his parents to send over a small camera for Jisung, the boy curiously poking at the device. The Slytherin had never been in contact with any muggle item before, leaving Mark to grin at his cluelessness. He explains to Jisung how to use it and once Jisung realises it's almost like a portrait, Mark tells him it's for recording his dance videos.

Jisung had thrown his arms around Mark in happiness and everybody cooed at the younger boy who rarely showed any affection. 

There was a sinking moment of horror as Renjun measured himself against Jisung and realised that their youngest friend was probably going to be taller than him. They all shared a laugh over Renjun's demise, but the panicked looked between Chenle and Mark sent them all worried for a moment. Jisung simply smirked at their behaviour.

It's been a few days since Jisung's birthday and since then Mark's been in a better mood.

He and Donghyuck are still ignoring each other, unwilling to be the first person to break the silence. Mark sighs as he watches Donghyuck turn a corner just to avoid him.

It's just after the school day, the sun is still high in the sky, a few hours before sunset. Mark prepares to jog down the long trail leading to the Quidditch pitch. There wasn't an official practice schedule, but he might get a tiny bit of practice in nonetheless. He can see a small commotion down at the pitch and it doesn't seem to be a certain house, instead of a mess of colours. 

Mark shrugs at the sight, betting that it's probably a practice match or just a few of the players fooling around. He'll ask to join in if it is, if not then he'll just sit at the benches and get some work done. It's a foolproof way to make sure he doesn't bump into Donghyuck who has an extracurricular activity.

Only, once he gets down to the pitch, he realises there's some sort of celebration going on. A couple of people on broomsticks are whizzing around at the speed of light, whooping and hollering to themselves in fun. Mark's pretty sure he can see a quaffle being tossed around with red banners being hung everywhere.

His eyes glance at the middle of the pitch, where a lone tall figure is roaring in laughter, bent over their broomstick. 

Somebody must notice him standing there in confusion, as he spots a hand waving to him in the Ravenclaw section and climbs up onto the rows to meet them.

It's Taeil, he recognises, watching the mess of colours with a fond smile. He slides into the seat next to the head boy, apprehension prickling at him.

"Hey! Did you come down here to get some practice? Sorry about them, they do this every year." Taeil inquires. 

"Yeah," Mark admits. "I thought I could maybe get a few laps in. What's going on?"

"It's Johnny's birthday. They do this every time one of the Quidditch boys have a birthday. Not Jaehyun though, he's always so swarmed on his considering the date. It's a shame, so we get it out of his system today as well." Taeil clarifies. "It's ironic that the school's Valentine's Boy would much rather spend his birthday rolling in the mud with his friends than being asked out by people left and right."

Mark nods, sympathetic. From what he's seen of Jaehyun, he's definitely the type to rather have a quiet birthday rather than to host a party. 

"Hey," Taeil questions suddenly. "Actually, is everything okay with you and your friend? I've noticed that you've been ignoring each other."

Mark winces at that. "Is it that obvious? It's complicated, I don't really understand everything either."

"You should talk it out," Taeil suggests. "Aren't you a little too young to have to deal with all this drama? Wait until you get older, it only gets worse. Don't let it stew too long, friendship is a fragile thing. Don’t get all caught up in relationships either. I’ve had my own regrets."

"I'll think about it." Mark slumps. "Why aren't you up there?" He adds a moment later in the silence.

"I'm really not good with a broom. My friends are all comfortable in the air, but I'd really rather not. Half of them are Quidditch players and the three of them that aren't, they commentate for the sport. I've always just been more focused on academics." Taeil lifts the book in his lap for emphasis, drawing Mark's eye to the countless little notes in the margins. 

"Oh yeah." Mark realises. "Must be hard keeping your position as head boy."

"Everybody's got to sacrifice something to get what they want. If I want to even be considering for the Ministry of Magic, it's getting harder and harder by each other for applications." Taeil hums. "It's part of the reason why I'm always so jealous of Taeyong. He's top of his grade and still balancing Quidditch on top of it. You know he's got a whole tutoring class he monitors? I wonder how he does it all sometimes,"

Mark and Taeil both meet eyes, nodding to each other in understanding before breaking out in smiles. 

"But you shouldn't have to worry about those things yet. You've got some years in you. You're a good kid, Mark. I've already put in a good word for you, you'll go far," Taeil says with a small laugh.

Mark begins to thank him profusely before there's a crash in the belchers next to him and they're both flinching. 

"Mark? When did you get here?" A voice is booming.

It's Johnny, Mark can tell already. 

"Happy Birthday?" Mark offers with a grin.

"Mark!" Johnny's getting up from the benches and going over to engulf him in a hug. "I didn't see you here! Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come down for a little practice, but it turns out you guys are around," Mark affirms. 

"You shouldn't be down here. Come up into the air with us," Johnny waving a hand at the air, rolling his eyes at the calls for him to get back.

Mark turns to look at Taeil, indecisive until Taeil shoos him away good-naturedly. He calls for his broom, narrowing his eyes at the Nimbus for a moment before taking into the air. Johnny gives a whoop before he shoots off back into the fray.

He hovers hesitantly, unsure of what to do for a moment until another broom slows to a stop next to him.

"Hey," Jaehyun's smiling at him, nudging their shoulders together. "Don't be nervous. We just fly around and bat the quaffle around. Ten, Doyoung and WinWin don't even play regularly, trust me, you'll fit right in."

Mark turns to look at him for a moment, thankful for the reassurance.

Jaehyun reaches over with a hand to give Mark's hair a ruffle, grin only growing wider at the protests Mark comes up with.

"Come on," He's laughing, grabbing Mark by the arm to lead him higher before catching the quaffle when it's tossed to him. 

"Catch," is the only warning he gets before he's holding the quaffle and Jaehyun is zooming away with a loud laugh.

Mark looks at he retreating figure, kicking his broom into action as he flies towards the right, throwing the Quaffle downwards and giving a loud hoot when Doyoung catches it.

He ducks to avoid Ten's broom going above him and stops thinking about his troubles in lieu of actually paying attention to the game going on, tucking his necklace into his shirt for safekeeping.

It's much easier to play along with their antics once his thoughts are trained solely on the task. It's much easier for him to shriek with laughter when everybody around him doesn't treat him like glass. He just enjoys the hours with them, the wind whipping into his hair.

Jaehyun flies past him again deliberately at some point, giving him a quick tap on the shoulder as he pasts, going backwards to shoot Mark a thumbs up before dipping out of sight.

Mark waves back at him. The smile on his face doesn't leave him when they land, wiping the sweat off their faces despite the cold weather. It doesn't leave him as they walk back to the castle, calling out jokes and pushing each other around. It doesn't leave him, even during dinner when he returns to sit with his friends.

If his friends notice, they don't comment.

~

In the aftermath of the fight between him and Donghyuck, Mark distances himself from his group of friends a little.

He still spends meals with them, but it's awkward to sit there and trade pointed comments with Donghyuck while the rest of them squirmed at the uncomfortable atmosphere. Donghyuck seems unwilling to crack, so Mark takes it upon himself to spend some time by himself. 

It should be lonely, but Mark finds that having more time on his hands now isn't the worst. For one, his grades excel with the extra time he works on them. If Mark was on an excellent before, he's definitely on an extraordinary now. Essays are handed in with not only the extra credit two inches but four just because Mark had the time to go to the library and conduct more research. His projects are given in with extra perfection now since he could work on them more.

He's gotten more time to practice Quidditch as well, throwing himself into practices to distract himself. He ignores the little pang in him every time he mounts his Nimbus, instead just putting all of him at being a good chaser. The second match will be coming soon, Hufflepuff against Slytherin. Mark remembers how Jaehyun had talked about them and grimaces to himself.

Nonetheless, it's fun to spend time with his teammates just playing around. Mark gets a better feel for the play, days spent tossing the Quaffle between Junhui and Vernon. The three of them usually split off to practice a little long, though sometimes they played with the full team. Junhui will probably become captain next year, Mark realises with a start. Jackson is graduating at the end of the year and Jun's the only sixth year on the team. They have a couple of players on reserve for the beaters and Jackson is training a second year to take over his keeper position.

They'll probably have to recruit a couple more chaser anyways. The reason Mark is even on the team is that they don't have reserve chasers. Mark already figures that he'll try out again for the team next year, even if Wendy will probably be returning to the team. It's fun, spending days out in the warming sun.

The cold weather of February has begun to thaw in the face of approaching Mark. Sometimes the wind which gusts by even carries the fresh smell of Spring. 

He's on wandering aimlessly after excusing himself early at dinner. Dinner had been another stilted affair, one where Donghyuck had decidedly handed Mark the salt instead of the pepper. Mark had rolled his eyes and scrapped away the best of the salt without saying a word, unwilling to start another petty argument.

The halls are empty now that it's the end of the day. Mark should probably return to his common room, but all of his homework is done and the pale moonlight streaming through the window panes make him reconsider. 

He walks past a row of classrooms, hearing faint laughter coming from one. Curiosity gets the best of him and he walks close to get a better view, trying to figure out what's going on. 

He spots a flash of mauve hair before there's spark and it disappears. Loud whoops immediately sound from inside the classroom.

When he gets closer he realises the flash of hair he'd seen was actually Yuta, standing on the other side of the room. Everybody else from their group of friends is cheering and there's a smirk on Yuta's face. 

He begins backtracking, not before Doyoung spots him and there's a smile on his face. 

"Mark," He calls loudly and Mark almost swears when everybody else in the room turns their attention to him. He glares at Doyoung lightly, pouting when Doyoung only laughs obnoxiously.

"Mark!" Taeyong exclaims, rushing over to wrap him in a hug. "What are you doing here? Isn't it almost dinner?"

Mark blinks at him. "It's halfway through dinner?" He voices hesitantly.

Immediately there's a reaction. Ten swears when he sees the time and with a quick flick of his hand and an "Accio" he's got his bag underneath his arm.

"Why did nobody check the time? I'm not missing dinner," He snaps before he's gone. Johnny sighs, muttering an apology behind him as he immediately sets off to follow him.

"Ignore him, Ten's not the best without food in him," Jaehyun laughs, much closer than Mark last remembered. "And I'm pretty sure Johnny can't spend more than ten minutes away from his boyfriend."

"It's easy to lose track of time," Taeil mutters as he pasts, disappearing from sight. 

"Why's everybody in a rush. They do know leaving the rest of us behind really doesn't do much, right? We sit together at dinner." Sicheng whines, fending off Yuta's arms. 

"Dinner doesn't even end any time soon, they're so stupid," Yuta adds, making a sound of triumph as he ducks beneath Sicheng's arm and moves in to back hug him. Sicheng hisses in disgust, trying to escape with no avail. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much," He spits, pushing Yuta away by his face. Yuta croons at him, laughing at his reluctance.

"You love me," He says promptly before Sicheng elbows him and he lets off with a cough. 

"I do not. I most definitly do not," Sicheng frowns but leans in anyways when Yuta pouts, letting him kiss his cheek. 

"The two of you are disgusting," Doyoung asserts. "How in the world you two aren't even the worse in this group still shocks me to this day."

Taeyong lets out a scoff in protest at that. "We're not that bad."

Everybody left in the room other than Mark snorts at that.

"We kinda are," Jaehyun admits. Doyoung leaves at that, his bag slung over his shoulders. 

"Glad to see at least one of you acknowledge it," Sicheng articulates, pulling Yuta out of the room.

It leaves the three of them alone. Mark hasn't even said more than one sentence throughout this whole ordeal, faintly amused at their antics. It's always strange to watch them interact, clearly a group of friends who love and would do anything for each other. For all their bickering, it's clear to see that they would all go to the ends of the earth if one of them needed help. 

"What are you guys even doing here? Can't you guys see the suns already long set?" Mark asks curiously, watching Taeyong and Jaehyun gather their things slowly. 

"We were practice apparition! Taeil's taking his exam at the end of the year but all the sixths years are practising already. Jaehyun and Sicheng are just here to watch us." Taeyong explains, eyes getting a gleam. "Actually, look at this!"

He walks a few feet away, closing his eyes to concentrate. After a moment, he spins on spot and disappears. Mark's jaw drops open when he sees Taeyong reemerge on the other side of the room. 

"Isn't it cool?" Taeyong brags. "This is the only classroom without the spell which doesn't allow apparition, so it's the only space we can practice. Taeil's exam is before the next break. He doesn't really need the practice, he can do it perfectly but he's worried he'll fail and have to wait another year."

Mark nods, still in shock. 

"Don't stroke his ego," Jaehyun protests. "He can't even do it that well. I don't think he's ever gone further than maybe a wall over. Pretty sure even Ten's gone further than that."

Mark stifles laughter as Taeyong instantly whips around to talk about "that one time he went from one side of the great hall to the other".

"Have you already eaten?" Jaehyun interrupts Taeyong's rant to ask Mark, tilting his head when he nods.

"That's fast." He comments simply. "Walk with us anyways? We both ate a little before coming to practice. I'm not that hungry."

"You are not skipping a meal." Taeyong berates, prodding at Jaehyun's shoulder until he agrees. 

The three of them exit the room, Taeyong locking the door behind them. 

It's an easy walk to the dining hall, despite that not even being Mark's final destination. They chat amicably on the way, Taeyong and Jaehyun asking about his studies.

Mark's all too happy to talk about his grades, proud for at least having something to show for his efforts. Taeyong and Jaehyun give easy but honest praise, making him feel all the more pride.

"Are you going to eat with us? You can just sit with us if you're already full," Jaehyun asks, a glint of something akin to hope in his eyes. 

Mark prepares to agree until he realises his friends will still be in the dining hall. if he goes back in now, it'll seem weird since he excused himself to do homework. He thinks about Donghyuck and grimaces. It won't be good and will only be a source of snarky insults thrown around tomorrow.

With a scowl, he faintly wishes Donghyuck would stop being so difficult and tell him his problem with him. He wants to accept the blatent offer Jaehyun's extended, but it wouldn't for the best.

"Sorry, I actually think I've got an essay to finish off," He lies, hating the way it rolls off his tongue. Taeyong looks disappointed and Mark wants to take it back already. 

"Come on, I'm sure you can finish it before the deadline. Any work you produce would still be miles better than average." Jaehyun bribes. 

Mark despises that he's the one putting the expression of defeat on them, that he's the one causing them to be upset. He wants to apologise, but one more thought of Donghyuck and it washes away his determination.

"It's due tomorrow and I really want to finish it. We can hang out together later?" He suggests, trying to make up for it.

"Please?" Taeyong begs, crumbling when Mark shakes his head resolutely.

"Then we'll hold you to it," Jaehyun settles for, even if his discontentment is clear. "We have to go out at a different time later, okay?"

Mark nods at that, grateful at how easily they're dropping the issue. "Of course, we can do that."

Taeyong pouts and clings to Mark just a little bit longer. 

"Weren't you the one who said we couldn't skip a meal?" Jaehyun directs, smiling as he slides an arm around Taeyong's. "We have plenty of other opportunities to spend time with Mark."

"I guess you're right," Taeyong sulks.

The two of them wave to Mark as they enter the dining hall. 

Mark makes a quick exit from the scene, terrified at the prospect of being caught there by one of his friends.

The walk back to the Hufflepuff basement is brisk and quick, tapping the pattern on the barrels before climbing through.

Mark slumps down in one of the beanbags, having nothing to do. Everything he could have possibly done is completed and he can't go for Quidditch practice this late at night.

He sighs and settles for climbing into bed early with a book he bought earlier that weekend at Hogsmeade. He flips through it but the words don't seem to stick with him and the process repeats for an hour until he gives up. 

Nothing's he's read has actually gotten through to him and Mark doesn't even remember what he was reading about.

He gives a frustrated groan and flops down into bed. At least now he's wasted a good amount of time. 

Sleep doesn't come easily to him that night.

~

It's so easy for the days to begin slipping by like sand falling through finger cracks.

The weather begins to warm, March is just beginning, and it's another lunch ending in a stalemate.

Mark raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck over the table, as in daring him to say something. The groans of annoyance from their other friends are background noise as Donghyuck tilts his head back. 

Really, Mark feels bad for putting their friends through this, making them pick sides. Jeno and Jaemin have both talked to him on multiple times, trying to understand the situation. Chenle and Jisung fall silent every time Mark and Donghyuck enter a hearing distance of each other. Renjun remains the only person in the group who seems to understand what's going on, and his lips have been shut, shaking his head apologetically every time it's brought up, with whatever issue Donghyuck has.

Mark figures that they'll stage an intervention soon. He's not wrong.

It's when they're walking down the hall after class together. Jeno grabs Mark and Jaemin pushes Donghyuck and before they know it, they're stuck in an empty transfiguration classroom together with a call of "Sorry" outside before footsteps are hurrying away.

Mark turns to Donghyuck, letting out a sigh. "I thought I still had a week before this happened."

Donghyuck snorts dryly. "I was hoping this would never happen."

"They know we can just bust out of this whenever we want right. It's not like we're confined to a lock on a door." Mark gives. 

They both know it's true, but despite it already being out in the air they both take a seat, facing each other.

Maybe it's a long time coming. It's been almost two months since their last confrontation, and they've just been stuck in the same situation for weeks and weeks onwards. Maybe they're both sick of not talking to each other, missing the carefree lack of tension between the two of them.

So, they sit.

"I'm sorry-"

"Please, just-"

They start at the same time, staring at each other. 

"You first," Donghyuck allows. 

Mark gives another sigh. "Hyuck, you've been angry at me this whole year. Every time we've talked about this you just talk about me not understanding. Well, I want to. I want to understand what's wrong, what I'm doing that's bothering you so much. I just don't get it. Please, just help me to understand."

Donghyuck opens his mouth, no sound escaping. He furrows his eyebrows at Mark as he takes the opportunity to continue onwards.

"I know that this has something to do with Taeyong and Jaehyun," Mark says, watching the way Donghyuck immediately blinks at the names. "I just don't understand what. Obviously, it relates to them, both times we've talked have been after an encounter with them. I've been thinking about it and it's the only reason I can find. Do you just not like them? They're good people, I really do swear."

The lighting outside the room dims, a stray cloud passing over the sun. It passes through the window pane, the light flitting through it painting half of Donghyuck's face in an dull ash and the other half in a feeble champagne.

There's silence, and then. 

"You said that they're dating."

Mark tilts his head at the response. "Yes, I did. They are unaware I know, as far as I'm concerned. I don't see how this ties into anything."

"Then why are they all over you?" Donghyuck presses. "Why is that every time I look at you, you're laughing with them. Every time I want to talk to you, you're already occupied with them. Every single damn time. You say you don't have a crush on them, but with the way you look at them, how can you not?"

Mark makes a small noise of confusion, taken back. "Hyuck, I've already told you. Yes, we're friends but you know I will always be your best friend. As for how I feel about them, it isn't important. They're dating and very clearly in love from what I can see, I've told you this."

"But you're not denying it, are you?" Donghyuck pushes. "Yes we're friends, best friends, but you're not denying that you have a crush on them. It's true, isn't it? Which one of the two do you like? Is it Jaehyun? Taeyong? Is it _both_ of them?" 

He's in a frenzy now, working up to the core. Mark looks on helplessly, not knowing what he can do.

"Does it really matter? Even if I do have feelings for them," He stops for a moment, watching Donghyuck's eyes widen at the revelation that he used _them_ instead of a name. "Even if I do, it's just a crush. Crushes come and go, but friendship is more than that. Whatever I'm feeling for the two of them will go away in the future when it's already clear to me they don't reciprocate, but what we have won't. We're best friends, Hyuck, give us a little more credit than that."

"Best friends," Donghyuck scoffs, withdrawing back into himself. Mark desperately reaches for him, trying to comprehend the whole situation. "When your crush goes away that's still all we'll be, isn't it."

"Please, Hyuck, just tell me what's going on. I can't understand if you don't let me," Mark begs.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Donghyuck breaks, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I like you, you absolute idiot."

The silence hangs in the air. The shadow of the cloud move past the sun and the room is shaded in a fierce gold. The blood drains out of Mark's face.

Donghyuck's hand is going up to cover his mouth, eyes blown wide in shock. Mark follows its movements, meeting eyes with Donghyuck.

"All I've been doing the past year is looking at you the same way you've been looking at the two of them. I know I won't ever be able to compare to them, they're Taeyong and Jaehyun for Merlin's sake. But I really thought that I could get through to you. I'm sorry, really. It was unfair of me to take it out onto you like that. I shouldn't have." Donghyuck begins to ramble, taking steps backwards as he speaks.

"Donghyuck," Mark begins, rising from his chair slowly. 

Donghyuck takes one look at him and bolts, reaching the door and muttering the spell before he's gone.

Mark stares at the spot where he was, thoughts racing a million miles a minute.

He collapses back into the chair, hiding his face in his hands at the weight of the words just spoken.

Jeno finds him in the same position hours later.

~

It's weird.

He and Donghyuck suddenly become exceedingly polite to each other, giving each other a wide berth of space. It's a step up from the previous situation, but now their friends are floundering like fish out of water.

The sudden change is a stark contrast from the weeks they spent throwing jabs at each other, making comments every chance they had. Mark doesn't sigh every time Donghyuck opens his mouth and Donghyuck doesn't have a snide remark for every move Mark makes. Mark doesn't talk about how Donghyuck's uniform isn't perfect and Donghyuck doesn't elbow Mark in the side when he reaches for the salt. Mark doesn't purposefully leave whenever Donghyuck starts speaking and Donghyuck doesn't pivot to go down another hallway when he sees Mark.

Instead, Mark pokes at his food whenever Donghyuck's talking and Donghyuck doesn't talk to him at all unless needed. Mark doesn't say anything when he realises Donghyuck's missing his tie and Donghyuck thanks Mark blankly when he hands him the pepper. Mark sits quietly and only excuses himself when it falls quiet and Donghyuck walks past Mark in the hallways without a word.

They're once again put at a stalemate. Opposite sides of a scale which refuses to tip.

Their friends watch them interact impassively, worry and concern bubbling beneath the surface. 

Chenle spends a whole day with Mark in the library, watching him as Mark flips through a textbook. He sees Jisung with Donghyuck down in the potion labs. Renjun lays a careful hand on Donghyuck's shoulder when he and Mark meet gazes. 

The days keep passing.

He's walking out of the Hufflepuff basement, trying to clear his head for one moment. On his way, he passes by a couple of third years, waving to them on his way. He recognises Xiaojun and Hendery from his Charms last, dragging a younger Hufflepuff along, a second year named Yang Yang. Mark nods to all of them, giving them a weak smile as he passes.

He heads down the winding steps to the boathouse, walking around the wooden structure and sitting down at the edge, leaving his feet to dangle over open water. Dimly, he stared down at the water, wondering if the giant squid would make an appearance. Easter break will be here in a two more weeks. Mark's going home for the break, taking a breath from everything that's happening.

It's silent down at the waters. Mark knows somebody will come to fetch him or he'll have to go back up to the castle soon, but he can't bear to leave the little bubble.

An hour passes, then another. Mark remains on his position, jotting down stray lyrics and thoughts into a notebook he brought with him.

When he hears the resounding noise of footsteps down the creaking wooden stairs, he's fully prepared for it.

Would it be Jeno? He wonders to himself. Or would it be Jaemin who came to get him? Maybe it would even be Renjun.

He twists around to look and stops at the flash of alabaster and sunglow.

 _Huh._ He thinks to himself. _Unexpected._

"You didn't have to," He starts. "I would have gone up in time anyway."

"We wanted to," is the reply, before he's flanked on either side, Taeyong and Jaehyun dropping down to join him.

He lets out a small exhale as Taeyong leans his head on his shoulder, looping an arm around him. Jaehyun's thigh press against his own and their feet knock together every once in a while.

Mark's content to just sit like that for a little while, glancing up at the dusk sky. 

Neither of them speaks and after a while, Mark realises they're waiting for him to make the first move, that they're both willing to wait as long as it took for him to speak. 

Mark's pretty sure that if he shrugged them off, stood up and walked back to the school, they would just follow after him quietly without a word.

The thought makes him smile. 

"Donghyuck," He begins, waiting for both their attention to turn to him. Jaehyun lays a hand over his arm, a simple shake of his head telling Mark to not force himself.

"Donghyuck told me he likes me," Mark confesses. It's as if the sentence was fragile, a bull in a china shop.

There's a long pause after it.

"I thought so," Jaehyun finally admits. 

Taeyong blinks, lifting his head for a moment to stare at Jaehyun.

"You knew?" Taeyong queries. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jaehyun looks away. "It wasn't really my place to tell. It seemed fairly obvious, anyways. I've spoken once to him and it was apparent."

Taeyong gapes in shock. "I didn't know. Is that why the two of you are so distant right now? Did you accept? Mark, you don't even know that we-"

"Taeyong." Jaehyun reprimands sharply, cutting him off. Taeyong halts at the interruption, sending both of them sideways glances.

"Know what?" Mark asks. "I'm so tired of not knowing anything."

He slumps against them, falling into Jaehyun's side and letting him wrap an arm around his shoulders. Taeyong follows his movements, leaning further onto him. 

He can tell Taeyong and Jaehyun are exchanging gazes, a silent conversation going on between the two of them. Pretending not to notice, he lets them finish, simply just basking in their warmth.

"Mark. I know this really isn't the best time," Jaehyun's mumbling. "We didn't really want to spring this on you, we thought we'd give you some more time."

"The thing is," Taeyong's taking over. "I know that this is really unconventional and we wanted to tell you in a completely different way but bear with us for a moment. We like you."

Mark pauses, stiffening in his spot. They clearly both notice as they're scrambling off him, shuffling away to give him space. 

"Before you think about it, Taeyong and I, we're dating. We really didn't want to tell you this way. We were going to give it more time, at least a few more months before we even considered it. It's just. We think you deserve the truth," Jaehyun's explaining, looking more frazzled than Mark's ever remembered.

"There's this other Ravenclaw, Kun. He talks about having two partners, there's a one in your grade? Yukhei? Have you ever meet him? I was talking to him a while back and he says he wouldn't feel right without both of them. It's not unheard of nor impossible. Jaehyun and I have been talking and we want to try to have something with you."

They all stop then, waiting for Mark's response. 

"I knew about you two dating," Mark apologises. "I've known for a couple of months. I saw you two at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade back in October. You said I deserved the truth, so I think you two do too."

Taeyong and Jaehyun look at each other.

"Oh." Taeyong simply omits.

"That was you? I thought it was just the wind." Jaehyun's saying slowly.

"Yeah." Mark smiles grimly.

"This really isn't a good time, is it? Taeyong questions uncertainly. "We probably shouldn't have unloaded so much on you. You already have so much on your plate. Please don't think you're obliged for an answer. We're perfectly fine waiting for whatever you want to do. If you don't want to talk to us again, it's fine. I swear we'll understand,"

Mark shakes his head frantically to reassure the two of them.

"Nothing as drastic as that," He says. Their sighs of relief don't go unnoticed.

"We just wanted to tell you. This isn't even us asking you out, please don't think of it like that. We like you, that's it. We're just telling you now because you should know." Jaehyun agrees. 

"I think I like you two too," Mark starts hesitantly. "I'm just. It's a lot right now. I'm not entirely sure it would be fair of me to say it with any sort of conviction right now because I don't have any."

"That's understandable," Jaehyun nods. "Really, we'll give you time and space. Solve whatever you have with Donghyuck first, I think it's more important right now."

"We'll ask you out properly," Taeyong declares. "This whole situation sucks in general. You deserve more than this. We'll take whatever answer you give then. Don't pressure yourself, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Mark mutters softly. 

The walk back to the castle is silent, Mark brooding in his thoughts. When they part at the gates, Taeyong and Jaehyun peek at each other anxiously before offering Mark a hug.

Mark wraps his arms around their waist and takes a deep breath.

When they pull him closer towards them, everything feels almost right.

~

The common room is packed with students from every year, the younger years pulling out their smaller trunks as they pack up. 

Mark cracks a grin at the sight, thankful that he isn't bringing much back home this year. He's already finished packing considering the only things he has to bring back are a few textbooks for homework and a couple different sets of clothes. Some of the older years are curled up on the sofas, drinking from some mugs as they chat leisurely. 

Mark spots Jun giving the plants a water, tutting as he cuts off a stem from a withered flower. He returns Jun's wave when he sees Mark sitting at the tables. Hansol is holding up the ladder Jun is using to reach the higher plants and turns to greet Mark when he figures out who Jun's waving at.

Everybody is bundled in their common rooms right now, an attempt to build a bit of house spirit encouraged by their teachers. Mark doesn't really have a problem with the arrangement, instead, he laughs blithely when he realises it may be the only thing he doesn't have a problem with right now.

Mark opts to finish some of his Easter break homework as fast as possible, leaving more time when he gets home. There's not a lot of other things he can do anyways. 

The scratch of his quill on paper is his only companion until he hears the chair next to him being pushed backwards. He looks up, confused until he's met with the warm smile of Sicheng.

"Doing Homework? I'd say that's a smart idea but I also have two incredibly smart friends who I'll force to help me during the break," Sicheng grins. 

Mark has a general idea of what Sicheng is here for, but the smile directed at him is so warm he can't help but smile back.

"But then again I suppose you don't really need their help," Sicheng laughs. "Top of the grade and you aren't even a Ravenclaw. It's impressive."

Mark blushes and protests at that.

"You know what's more impressive?" Sicheng stage whispers, like he's sharing a secret with Mark. He indulges and leans in closer, playing along.

"How I've got all of my friends wrapped around my pinky finger," Sicheng says after a dramatic pause, then both of them are giggling over the table, Mark's essay long forgotten.

"I wish. All of my friends never listen to me," Mark complains, still chuckling.

"The age factor is a useful aspect, I'll admit. Still, it's really useful to just play off my supposedly naturally cute charm. It gets all of them to do things for me, so am I going to tell them I've been playing them this whole time?" Sicheng divulges, smirking.

They both laugh at that. 

It feels so good. It's nice having a conversation without any mention of the general problems in his life. Mark would have thought Sicheng would have approached him to talk to him on the behalf of his friends, but Sicheng seems content just talking to Mark.

"Don't you have a purpose for this whole talk?" He still can't help but ask sardonically anyways.

"You've got me there," Sicheng mocks putting his hands up in the air. "But I wasn't going to be the one who brought it up. If you don't want to talk about it it's fine. They did not put me up to this, trust me. I actually wanted to talk to you as friends, it's not easy being the only Hufflepuff in your group of friends."

Mark feels oddly comforted by that, trusting in Sicheng's word with the way he casually delivers them. It's an odd thought to have somebody approach him and offer to talk to him about mundane things. Even if Sicheng is about to give him some sort of advice, by the nature of the talk, he's still giving Mark a way out of it.

"It's fine. I've wanted to talk to somebody about it anyways," Mark confesses and Sicheng reaches with a hand to lightly knead at Mark's shoulder.

"Look, this relationship thing really isn't really my forte. If you're looking for better advice, Ten would definitely be the one you want to talk to. But I've had a situation similar to yours so I think that if you want to hear from somebody with actual experience with what I think you're going through, I'm right here." Sicheng gives with a tilt of his head. Mark gestures for him to go on and a pleased smile makes its way on his face,

"From what I can tell, you've got a friend who likes you, right? The Slytherin? But you happen to like my dumbass friends for some reason I can't really explain. I might not know you very well, but I know Taeyong and Jaehyun and I can bet that they've already told you anyway. They're like that." Sichend continues.

"Donghyuck." Mark offers. "The Slytherin. You've pretty much got it."

"They didn't tell me anything, before you think that they're out here spilling everything to their friends." Sicheng reassures him. "I happen to be really observant and well, I can just about guess what's going on. Mostly because I've seen it happen to myself. Your whole situation? Been there done that."

Mark makes a questioning noise, wondering what he means. 

"It's not entirely the same, obviously, but I can understand where you're at. Try not to talk about it all over the school, our entire group of friends like to put it behind us." Sicheng says seriously and Mark nods. 

"When I was in the beginning my third year, Taeil confessed to me and I turned him down despite actually having a crush on him," Sicheng pauses, giving Mark time to choke on his confusion. "I didn't want to bring him down. I'm a muggleborn with no family background and he already knew he wanted to be part of the Ministry of Magic. He should be with a pureblood with power, that was my thought process. I liked him, I really did. He was smart and treated me well but I didn't want to be the reason he couldn't achieve his dream."

"He laughed it off as a crush and I genuinely thought he was over it. We put it down and never talked about it again. I decided that Taeil might be uncomfortable with me being around all the time so I got closer to the other people in this group. It's was because of that I got a lot closer to Jaehyun and Yuta. Yuta might be a pureblood but he really didn't act like it. You know, Yuta's going to take over his father's wand-making business once he's old enough? He's really passionate about it." Sicheng discloses and even if he was trying to hide it, Mark can still catch on to the underlying tone of pride in it.

"I haven't really figured out what I want to do but I really just want to make clothes. It was my dream before I got my letter from Hogwarts and it's still the same now. Back to the story, Yuta had his cocky moments but he was always so nice to me. He didn't look at me the same ways some of the purebloods looked at a muggleborn Chinese boy. Everybody fretted over me and my barely there English, but Yuta was the one who would stay up to read my essays and help me correct them and gave me his books on learning English. I joke about hating him a lot but I was so thankful for him." Sicheng admits sheepishly.

"So when Yuta asked me out for a date during Christmas, I agreed. We all know Yuta's future was already set in stone and I liked him enough to want to try it out. Yuta liked me as more than a friend even though he was aware I just thought of him as a friend. I was really surprised when he asked for a date but he offered for it to be causal and that he didn't want to regret any part of his life." There's a small smile of Sicheng's face, soft and fond. "I wasn't in love with him. I still don't think I am now, really."

"We dated for a little while and I was happy with him. I knew he wanted to make it official towards the end of the year and I knew I was going to say yes. He made me feel like I had a place with him without making me feel obliged to stay with him, It was admirable and I appreciated how careful he was being with me. Everybody likes feeling valued, I guess his attention made me feel good about myself. I figured that even if we became boyfriends we could always break up. Things happen, feelings change. I liked Yuta but it wasn't anything solid."

"Everything sounds like it's going smoothly right now, doesn't it" Sicheng laughs, watching Mark digest the information. "I had a guy who treats me great and was completely okay with the possibility of us not working out. The problem is that when Taeil found out that the two of us were dating he got really mad. I mean, out of his mind type of angry. I've never and probably will never see him like that again. He pulled me aside and said a lot of things I'm sure he regrets. The basic gist of it is that he thought I was toying with him and jumped ship once another guy started paying me attention."

"It really wasn't either of our best moments. I got bitter and irritated and I was so hurt that he thought of me that way. I said a lot of things I wish I could take back too, general things about how uptight and entitled he was and I ended up storming away and bawling my eyes out somewhere in a classroom. It was Yuta who found me and coaxed me into bed and sat with me the whole morning as I sobbed out an explanation. Our whole group was fracturing in two and I felt that it was my fault. Johnny and Ten were skirting around their feelings for each other and Jaehyun and Taeyong had just started dating."

"I was so jealous of Jaehyun and Taeyong. This whole mess didn't get resolved until the middle of my fourth year, so about a little over a year ago. The two of them started dating without a hitch and within months I could already tell they were in love. They had the classic fairytale romance I wish I could have the ease of. As it is, before the end of the year, instead of making it official and forcing it on me, Yuta confronted Taeil. They ended up fighting and it just made everything worse."

"We spent the summer miserable and just let the whole thing stew on its own. That wasn't a smart move. Yuta and I went out over the summer but it was always so stilted and awkward and we actually called it off over it. I guess I didn't figure out how much I liked Yuta because I moped over about it. Jaehyun and Taeyong were the ones who had a proper talk with me to sort everything out. A month into my fourth year Taeil and I had a serious talk and come out with a better conclusion. Taeil wanted to focus on his exams and we distanced ourselves from each other again."

"Yuta and Taeil ended up talking things out later in the year, all while we had to hide the whole thing because we didn't want people to spread rumours. When Johnny and Ten made it official, Yuta asked me out again and I agreed once I realised that I actually really did like him a lot." Sicheng pauses to take a sip of tea out of his mug. "We're dating right now and everything worked itself out. Like I've said, I'm not in love with Yuta. He might be on the verge of falling in love with me, but even he's not there for me yet."

"So you can see why I say we have similar situations, right?" Mark nods in response.

"That's," Mark trails off, finding his voice again. "That's a lot to take in."

"I didn't want to overload you, sorry," Sicheng apologises. "It's just that I want you to understand that sometimes you just have to go with what your heart wants despite all the drama. You don't have to be in love with Taeyong and Jaehyun to want to try something out but you also don't have to say yes to them if you don't want to. If I had said yes to Taeil when he first asked me out even though I wanted to so badly, none of this will have happened. But Yuta and I are happy with each other now. Just let it all play out, sometimes fate has a hand in everything."

"Maybe things will work out with Donghyuck but what Donghyuck wants shouldn't be something you take into consideration," Sicheng advises. "I know he's important to you but place yourself first. If it's Jaehyun and Taeyong you want, tell them. I know they've probably said it's okay if you turn them down but I can also tell you don't really believe in it. It really is. The two of them will not hold it against you."

Mark bites his lip, mulling over this new thought. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me. Thank you."

He's surprised by how much he means it. It feels more realistic knowing that not everybody has had the smoothest path to a relationship. It's nice to just gain an opinion that isn't as stilted as he would have believed. Mark can see bits of Sicheng reflected in his own story. 

"I'm not telling you to do anything. Taeyong and Jaehyun might be two of my best friends, and I'll have to be the one who deals with them once they start sulking if you reject them, but I would much rather know that you're happy with your decision than force feelings you don't have. If you do that, it'll only end up backfiring worse. The fallout of you turning them down now will be much smaller, so don't give me more work," Sicheng warns jokingly and the two of them laugh at that. 

"Think about it properly, yeah?" Sicheng asks and Mark gives an honest nod. He will.

"Isn't it funny?" Sicheng laughs, an ironic sound. "I've always thought that Jaehyun and Taeyong would be the perfect example of a textbook relationship. If you looked up love in the dictionary you could probably find a picture of them. It's like a constant. Water is wet, Grass is green, Taeyong and Jaehyun are in love. I've never even seen them argue for longer than a few days at best. None of us thought anything would change for them, but who knew you'd come along and they'd both fall so hard for you? Don't get me wrong, you're not ruining anything between them, it's just funny to think about."

"Yeah," Mark whispers. "Isn't it?"

~

Vancouver is just as he remembers it. 

Moving into the beginning of spring, it's still colder than most places on earth. Mark's feet shuffle on the bus, listening to the once familiar ding as it reaches his stop. Pulling his trunk behind him, charmed to look like a suitcase to the muggle eye, he steps off the vehicle. 

The wind continues to howl, and Mark hurries up the roads he knows will lead to his house. Many of his friends lived nearby each other in magical communities, but considering his birthright, it wasn't surprising for Mark to find himself alone.

He appreciates it though, the momentary break away from everything. It's quiet here, in Canada. Not a trace of magic in the air. Mark's wand is carefully hidden in his trunk, his robes packed away. 

Two weeks of Easter break. One week of being a normal muggle boy. He's going to visit Jaemin and Jeno in their village sometime in the second week, spending a few days with them. Despite the rocky situation with their group of friends, Jeno and Jaemin still remain strong and steadfast as a couple. Mark's spend some time with the two of them and he honestly thinks that the two of them are good for each other.

He lets the lull of muggle life soothe him over. A couple of his friends from middle school are still around, asking him how boarding school has been. As far as they're concerned, he transferred over to a boarding school in England to pursue his dream of music. Before he had gotten the first letter from Hogwarts, that had been the plan. Get good grades in high school, get into a good college for a degree in music production, get a job as a producer. 

He thinks back to his old dream, smiling a little at how much more exciting his life has gotten since then. It doesn't change his passion for music, but his dreams are far different now. He wonders what his old friends would think if he tells them he essentially wants to be a police for the magical community. 

Sicheng’s words stick with him and he ends up thinking about it more than he means to. The older boy had sent him a letter with a couple of candies from China since the beginning of the break, telling him not to let it get too much. 

It's nice, despite the cold and the weather. By the time the second week rolls around Mark already feels a lot better, finally having the time and space to think about everything that's going on. It gives him the opportunity to clear his head properly and sort the mess out. 

He listens to Jaehyun's advice, spending more thought on Donghyuck first. Taeyong and Jaehyun have both made it clear they don't mind waiting or will hold it against mark whatever answer he gives, so the issue isn't really with them at the moment. 

He'll see Donghyuck soon enough, all seven of them are gathering at Godric's Hollow. Mark's never been in a proper wizarding village and he is curious as to how it is. 

He thinks he's got his answer by the time the portkey arrives in the mail. Mark takes a look at it, recognising Renjun's charm work and grins. He could just floo over, but neither Jeno or Jaemin had a fireplace and it was too much of a hassle for them to work it out with the village. 

He hoists a smaller trunk with all the clothes he'll need for a couple of days, waves goodbye to his parents and grabs the portkey a few minutes before it's supposed to work. 

When he opens his eyes next, he's in the middle of a small village square. There's a small field of sheep in the distance, and Mark already wants to explore it.

Looking around, it's much different from the sleek and tall buildings of Vancouver, instead, short and cosy looking houses dot over the plains. There's a thin layer of snow covering anything. The weather here is slightly warmer too, not so much different from Canada he's actually affected.

"Mark!" He hears Chenle's voice, turning around to find him. "It's about time you arrived, we've all been waiting for you."

Mark offers a grin and follows along down the roads towards Jeno's house.

Dinner is an easy affair, they go over to Jaemin's house with a short five-minute walk where there's practically a feast going on. Everything goes on easily, the atmosphere so comfortable Mark relaxes into it.

The next day, they all head down into the fields where Mark's seen before, a couple of sheep grazing around. Mark indulges in the younger kids for a little bit, watching Chenle and Jisung run around. Pausing for a moment, he spots Donghyuck sitting down in the grass, picking at a couple blades of grass which poke out from the snow.

He gathers his thoughts, holds his breath, walks over and sits down next to him.

For a short while, both of them just sit there, hyperaware of each other's presence. The silence isn't suffocating, but it isn't entirely pleasant either. Mark fiddles with the pendant, playing with the little gemstone set in the middle.

"I'm sorry," Mark settles for, gazing at the sky. "It'll snow soon."

"How can you tell?" Donghyuck replies. "I'm sorry too."

"Can't you feel the wind?" Mark shrugs. "You were right."

"I know, it was painfully obvious to me," Donghyuck sighs. "I don't really like the snow."

"Really? I quite like it," Mark admits. "It's not your fault."

"It's a little too cold for my liking," A small turn of his head, watching Mark's reaction. "It's not yours either."

They both fall silent after that, but the quiet is much more enjoyable. It's an unspoken agreement working its way through both of them, an acknowledgement unvoiced.

"Did they talk to you?" Donghyuck asks. "Have you thought about it?"

"I have," Mark affirms. "I don't really know what to do about it yet."

"They're not looking for an answer?"

"They're giving me time to think it out. I'm not sure what my answer would be, anyway."

"I'm surprised you didn't know. They took one look at you and I knew."

"Guess I really am just that oblivious after all."

A bitter laugh. It's unclear who it comes from.

"I thought I was being as obvious as I could."

"I really didn't know."

"I thought you were playing with me. You always seemed to see right through me. It took until March before I realised I've had it wrong this whole time."

"Are we okay?"

A tentative pause. 

"We will be, I think."

Above them, the first signs of snow beg into fall. Mark looks open into the lavender sky, watching pale wisps begin to fall.

"This might be the last snow of the year," he whispers, reaching up to let his fingertips brush against the flakes.

Donghyuck huddles closer for a moment, pressing their sides together.

They stay like that until nightfall.

~

They return to Hogwarts in a rustle of movement, moving into the castle at the same time it fills up with dozens of other students. He and Donghyuck sit next to each other on the train and make easy conversation, pretending not to notice the blatant relief on their friends’ faces.

On the first day of lunch, when he's sitting opposite Donghyuck, laughing at a joke Renjun made, he catches Taeyong's eye. He freezes for a moment, but Taeyong simply gives him a knowing smile, letting his eyes trail to Donghyuck before nodding to Mark. Mark gives the beginning of a wave back and taeyong laughs a little before turning back to a conversation with Ten. 

Mark falls silent, watching Taeyong interact with his friends before his eyes are sliding over to Jaehyun. Jaehyun's done something to his hair, Mark thinks belatedly, seeing the golden mop of hair gone. He dyed it a light brown, not too much of a change from the blonde but the difference is there nonetheless. Instead of leaving it to hang freely, he’s also slicked it up his forehead.

It’s a good look on him, Mark muses to himself. When his attention snaps back to his friends, they’re all still engaged in conversation. Renjun’s watching him with a raised eyebrow but he drops it when Mark starts talking, inserting himself back into the flow.

It’s all seems normal until Mark wakes up one morning about a week after Easter break and heads down to breakfast.

He’s sitting there spooning at a bowl of cereal and then there’s a flurry of feathers above him and that’s definitely a huge eagle owl landing in front of him, a letter caught in its beak. 

His friends all then to look at him, eyes only widening when a snowy owl lands beside the tawny eagle owl. Its feathers are a pristine white and Mark takes a moment to recognises it as Taeyong’s owl. 

He glances over to the Ravenclaw table where he spots Taeyong and Jaehyun sitting together, eyes twinkling with amusement and hiding twin smiles behind their hands. Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, urging Mark to go on.

Apprehensively, Mark takes the letter from the owl's beak before both owls are spreading their wings and taking off again. He rips the letter open, watching the eagle owl return to Jaehyun who coos at it before feeding it a treat he conjures from his pocket. 

“Bridge, Sunset?” Is all it says. Mark reads the words again then again, trying to figure out if there’s a deeper meaning than what can be seen. There’s no signature but there’s no question who it’s from, at the smug look Taeyong sends Jaehyun when Mark stares at them confusedly.

He must look uncertain because Taeyong is shaking his head at him and Jaehyun’s giggling behind the shield he’s making with his hands. 

His friends peek over his shoulder, skimming over the words written on it.

When he leaves, walking down the hallways to defence against dark arts, there’s a splatter of laughter behind him then Taeyong and Jaehyun are rushing past him with smiles on their faces.

“Don’t overthink it,” Taeyong throws over his shoulder.

“It’s what it is,” is all he gets from Jaehyun before both of them are gone from his sight, leaving nothing but the resounding echo of their footsteps behind.

He mulls over the letter for the rest of the day, jogging to the bridge which hung over the lake once the sky begins to change in colour. 

When he gets to the overhang, there’s nobody there and Mark’s so entirely confused for a moment before hands come to over his eyes.

“Guess who?” Taeyong croons at him.

There’s a laugh bubbling out of him and he spins around to meet Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“Hey,” Jaehyun greets softly, eyes shifting downwards to search something. “You’re wearing it.”

Mark looks down in confusion, finding the silver chain with the little star pendant hanging off the end.

"Oh," He voices in realisation. "I haven't actually taken it off much."

Taeyong grins at that. "I know we said we bought it for really cheap at a junk shop but considering you've been wearing it for months I have to tell you that it's actually really expensive and made out of actual real charmed silver. Like, professionally done charmed. Also, the gem is real and costs a lot."

Mark splutters, coughing out a "What," and Jaehyun pats him on the back comfortingly.

"Taeyong, you can't just," He sighs exasperatedly. "You can't just tell him like that."

"Whoops," Taeyong's expression remains void of guilt. "I mean, he's had it for months it's not like we could get a refund or something."

Jaehyun runs a hand through taupe hair, rubbing at his face tiredly. 

"How much did this cost?" Mark squeaks out, frantically trying to calculate an approximate amount.

"Not a number that concerns you," Taeyong singsongs. "I mean, we bought it as a set anyways. You can't really try and return it because then we'll have nobody to wear the third piece with."

Jaehyun chuckles nervously. "I know we said it was a one-off gift but we've actually got the two other pieces. We just kinda thought the information would overwhelm you. So, uh, I guess you can say you've been wearing matching jewellery with the both of us for a few months?"

Taeyong pulls out a similar pendant from his shirt, a crescent moon with a gemstone set in the curve. Jaehyun digs in his pocket for a moment, lighting up when he reaches what he's looking for and shows Mark a pendant shaped in the shape of a sun with the same gem set in the middle.

"I don't really like wearing a necklace, it makes me nervous if somebody pulls it off me or if I drop it. I keep it on me though?" Jaehyun questions, watching for Mark's reaction.

Mark stays silent for a moment before he's shaking his head in resignation. "I can't believe you two. Seriously, how much money did you spend on this?"

"We wanted to," Taeyong complains. "I have more money than I know what to do with. My parents just give me a trunk of money every Christmas and on my birthday and call it my gift. My vault at Gringotts is unfairly big. I didn't ask for any of it. I'd honestly be happy if they gave me, like, a good novel. The set was expensive but it doesn't make more than a dent in my account."

"You still shouldn't have," Mark whines. "I accepted this thinking it only costed a few galleons at best."

"Just drop it, Mark," Jaehyun gives him a friendly bump. "We really don't care. Anyways, you met Summer this morning? He's my owl."

Mark nods in response, a smile gracing his face.

"You know they've practically adopted your owl, right? Cherry, was it? This morning I went up to the owlery and your owl's literally moved nests to be between Summer and Angel." Taeyong grins when Mark laughs along.

"We're getting all distracted," Jaehyun frets. "We have a purpose?"

"You started it," Taeyong laments, pushing Jaehyun lightly. Mark watches on in bewilderment.

"You remember how we said we would ask you out properly after you solve things with Donghyuck?" Jaehyun asks. There's a nervous tick to him, in the way he taps his foot against the marble bridge and his fingers play with the ornament he's still clutching in his fingers. "Yeah, this is it."

"We like you, go out with us?" Taeyong continues timidly, biting his lower lip. "We wanted to get you flowers and streamers and all that, but you really don't seem like you would like that and we know people are going to go batshit crazy if they hear about this."

"Why?" Mark forces out, the burst of emotions in his chest making him feel heady. "Why do you two even like me, don't you already have each other?"

Taeyong and Jaehyun share a look before they're both laughing. 

"Mark, you're a good person, you know that right? You're funny and cute in all the right ways and both of us are painfully attracted to you. There's no real explanation for it, we just really, really like you," Taeyong breathes out.

"I told you to stop putting yourself down. You're really a great guy, anybody would be lucky to have you. Taeyong and I have each other, it's true, but we want to have you too." Jaehyun smiles, reaching out to curl a hand around Taeyong's.

Mark watches their fingers slot together with ease, intertwining with a familiarity that only comes with time.

"Don't get us wrong," Taeyong says gently. "Jaehyunnie and I are very much in love and that's not what's happening here with you yet. But we want to try it, there are no words to describe just how right we feel when we're with you. We've had a lot of conversations about this, I've bawled my eyes out over this thinking I was betraying Jae with all the fond affection that I had for you until he told me he felt the same."

"We've been dating for years, since I was a third year and Taeyong was this beautiful senior I wanted to have to myself so badly," Jaehyun confides. "Taeyong can't tell his family or else he'll get disowned, which is why we're keeping it under wraps. I'm out to my parents and they're supportive of it. We're going to come out to everybody once Yong is not a minor anymore and doesn't need to depend on his family. If hiding isn't really something you want to do, take that into thought."

"You don't have to give us your answer now. We'll wait for whatever you want to settle for. We're extending the opportunity to you to do whatever you want with us. Will we be disappointed if you say no? Well, probably, we really do like you. But we won't get angry and want to cut off contact with you. We're friends, Mark." Taeyong lectures. "We're not going to fall out over something like this. I really do hate that I have to hide this, but once I'm of age, I'll be free. My parents are giving me a lot of money every year, I have enough saved to live comfortably and get a proper degree to put me on my feet after I graduate."

"Please don't feel pressured. That's the last thing we want to do to you. If you want to take time and space to think it through, we'll leave you alone. If you want to spend time together without putting a label on it, that's also fine. If you don't want to be friends anymore, we'd understand." Jaehyun begs.

Mark gazes up at them, at the hopeful way they look at him. He thinks back to the past months and realises he already has his answer. 

"I," He croaks. "I want to think about it. My friends, they don't even know about this. I think I need a little time to think it through."

Taeyong and Jaehyun are both nodding at him. 

"That's completely understandable. Our friends know, actually. They're all aware of this," Taeyong gestures to the space between them. "If you think your friends should know, then they should."

 _Sometimes you just have to go with what your heart wants._ An echo.

"I like you two," Mark confesses and he knows the look of pure joy on both their faces will be etched into his memories forever. "I want to have you too if you'll have me. I just think I'm not ready to jump into this headfirst."

"That's okay. That's more than okay, actually," Jaehyun corrects. "We're honestly already happy enough having any sort of a positive response. You can have as much time as you need, Mark. You don't even have to give us a response this year. We'd like one but we'll want you just as much next year and the year after."

"You're not really somebody who people fall out of love with," Taeyong cradles his face in his palms and it's so fond, so affectionate. "It's like a never-ending pit Jaehyunnie and I stumbled our ways into and are now stuck in."

"Thank you," Mark whispers, an echo of the last time.

Jaehyun smiles at him like he's the most precious thing in the world and it's so genuine Mark believes it.

Taeyong wraps an arm around Mark, kissing his cheek quickly before Jaehyun bends down to press his lips against Mark's temple for a moment. 

Mark burns with the force of a thousand suns, flushing red. 

It's fine, he realises, they'll wait for him. They think he's worth waiting for.

He clutches at Taeyong, drawing Jaehyun into their embrace. 

The world stops tilting on its axis for a moment. 

They have all the time in the world.

~

His friends are picking up on the fact that he's on edge, he can tell.

Mark fidgets in his seat, drumming his fingers against the table. Whenever he's asked a question he always jolts out of an imaginary trance before answering. Jisung's eyes are fixated on where his hands palming at the outline of the pendant through the front of his shirt.

The seven of them have gathered around on the weekend, deciding to head into the middle courtyard for a lunch out, sitting in one of the picnic tables set out underneath the shade of a tree. Spring is well on its way into the season and the air is already turning more and more humid with every day. Spring isn't Mark's favourite season, but it leads into summer which _is_ his favourite. 

It's remarkable, how quickly the weather changes. It was freezing back in February and still cold enough to warrant a coat in March. By the time April rolls around, Mark's already changed his sweaters and jackets for t-shirts and shorts. Early May is proving to be just as quick a change, even the occasional windbreaker no longer had its use. Summer is making headway and Mark realises with a start that summer is only a month away. June will mark the beginning of the long season.

It's enjoyable to sit underneath the warm sun and laugh with his friends, munching on a few snacks they bargained out of the kitchen elves. Mark's skittish, the force of whatever's going on with Taeyong and Jaehyun still storming inside his head. Even Donghyuck's looking over at him cautiously, trying to gain a better understanding of what's going on.

It's Renjun who puts a stop to it.

"Are you going to tell us what's bother you, Mark, or are you just going to sit there for the rest of the day?" He comments wryly, resting his head in the crook of his palm.

All eyes turn to him and Mark shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the sudden influx of attention.

"It's, uh," He stammers. 

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to," Donghyuck cuts in sharply, turning to face Renjun.

Renjun simply tilts his head. "I think he should."

"What you think doesn't matter," Donghyuck starts snappishly.

"No," Mark inputs, concern rising at him at their interaction. "He's right, you should know. I told them I would tell you guys anyways."

"Tell us what? Told who?" Chenle questions, perturbed.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody else. I've gotten permission to tell you guys but you absolutely cannot let anybody else know, okay?" Mark warns, waiting for their nods of agreement, uneasy looks being sent through sideways glances.

"So you know how I become friends with Taeyong and Jaehyun this year?" Mark continues. "This is the part you can't tell, but they're dating."

He waits for the information to settle in, watching expressions of shock and disbelief settle on their faces. Even Renjun looks put off, swiftly turning to Donghyuck for a confirmation of the information Mark's just given them, furrowing his brows at the confirmation Donghyuck gives. Mark wonders what's going on there, but puts it out of his mind for the moment.

"They've been dating for two years, but you can't tell because if it gets out before Taeyong's legal then his family will probably kick him out," Mark adds on quietly. 

"Taeyong's family and mine are distinctively related. There are only so many pureblood Lees left in the world. I've never met his family, but if they're anything like what my family make them out to be, I can see why," Donghyuck says sympathetically. "Taeyong's father is already on thin ice for choosing to wed a veela. It's lucky that the veela he married was considered part of some sort of royal bloodline, or so I hear."

The table falls silent, weighing the new knowledge. 

"What does that have to do with you?" Chenle questions, eyes flickering to everybody else on the table.

"Yeah, uh, about that part," Mark bites his lip. "They might be, well, they might have asked me out? Both of them, that is."

Jaws drop open, Mark laughs nervously. 

There's a belated pause. The only person who doesn't look surprised is Donghyuck who had known beforehand. Donghyuck meets his eye and Mark raises an eyebrow in question. There's a soft shake of his head and a small smile and Mark knows it's okay.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaemin chokes, letting Jeno rub at the small of his back. 

"I've been spending a lot of time with you and I guess? I'm not really sure what they see in me either," Mark chortles, the unbelievability of the situation dawning on him. "I have an invitation to join in on whatever's between them, I suppose."

"Hey," Donghyuck snaps. "We've talked about this."

"Sorry, sorry," Mark grins. "I know that this is happening to me, but it's _Taeyong and Jaehyun_ , excuse me if I don't think I measure up to them."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jisung asks quietly. "Do you like them back?"

Mark thinks it over for a moment, scratching at his neck.

"Probably accept," he shrugs. "They're in love and I don't think that they couldn't live if I didn't, but they like me and I like them. It's something they want to try and I agree with."

He's met with blank looks again. "Really, I'm pretty sure that if this doesn't work out I'll have to take the fallout with me because I don't think anything can break the two of them apart. But I really do like them and I have the opportunity to do something about it, so I might as well."

"I think it would be good for you," Renjun interjects, the first input he's given since rousing the start of this conversation. "You deserve it."

Mark nods gratefully, thankful for the support. One by one, his friends accept the situation, not without a barrage of questions. 

Mark answers them patiently, spirits soaring as he realises none of them will hold it against him.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt?" Renjun inquires, halfway through the session.

"I'm terrified," Mark admits, his smile still in place. "I'm well aware that it'll feel out of place, me joining the two of them. They've been with each other for years. I haven't given them my answer yet, it's still up in the air. I still don't really think I'm ready for it. They're giving me the time I need though. I know what I want, but I don't know if it's worth the risk."

"It's nice to see you're not just diving into this." Renjun muses. "Give it more thought. If they like you, they'll wait until you're ready for an answer."

"I know," Mark sighs. 

"Hey," Chenle cheers. "We'll be here for you, don't forget that. If they hurt you they'll have to deal with us too. We're your best friends, aren't we?"

Mark turns to look at all of them, the way Jeno and Jaemin beam at him and the way Jisung is nodding along determinedly. Renjun's eyes peek over at Donghyuck before smiling at Mark. Donghyuck's eyes are brighter, reaching over to rest a hand on Mark's forearm comfortingly.

"Yeah," Mark laughs. "You guys really are."

~

The next time Mark sees Taeyong and Jaehyun, it's purely by accident. 

He's making his way down to Hagrid's hut, planning on brushing up a little for his Care of Magical Creatures practical the week after when he stops a few meters short of the stone circle to find the two of them leaning against each other under the shade of a pillar. Jaehyun's clutching a book in one hand, the other hand carding through Taeyong's hair as the older boy rests his head in his lap. 

He takes a moment to appreciate the sight, just the sheer domesticity of the pair. There's a quill tucked in the crook of Jaehyun's ear as he mumbles to him, eyes scanning over the page before turning to the next one. Taeyong's not asleep, but he's certainly close to it. His eyes are shut but Mark can hear faint humming coming from him and it's obvious in the way he's shifting slightly to find a better position.

He freezes where he is, put off course. They can't see him yet, he's still hidden by the shadow where obelisk stands. However, from his angle, they're entirely visible. It's the weekend and most of everybody in the castle has gone in the Hogsmeade trip for the week. Mark had stayed behind for the sole purpose of getting a little more practice in before the tests next week. 

By the way, Jaehyun is jabbing at the paper with his quill, jotting down what seems to be notes in the margin, they seem to have the same idea. With most people out of the castle, little to none would past by the stone circle and that's probably why the two of them have deemed it safe enough to show affection like this. At most, even if somebody does go by, it would be easy for them to write it off as friendship.

Taeyong snuggles in closer to Jaehyun, a small trill of pleasure as Jaehyun undoes a knot in his hair. "What are you stuck on?" He mumbles sleepily. "Stop studying so hard, we both know you're going to pass everything."

"I'm done with alchemy but I'm stuck on History of Magic. Besides, passing everything isn't good enough. You aced all your OWLs, remember? I have to study if I want to get results anywhere near yours."

Taeyong yawns into the fabric of Jaehyun's shirt. "Don't push yourself so hard. We're both good at different things. You don't even need History of Magic for Quidditch and we both know that's what you really want to do. Besides, you don't have to match up to me to prove something."

Jaehyuns hmms under his breath, flipping to the next page. "I think I've got everything else down. OWLs are in two weeks. Quidditch players who ditch studies just to play are stupid and giving up on their future. I know I'm at least getting good grades for Defence against Dark Arts and Transfiguration, I'm okay with those. Charms and Potions are rougher but you've already helped me with both of them so I think I'll be fine. Care of Magical Creatures should be a breeze, Herbology too. I guess you rubbed off me with that one."

"You're not really worried about Astronomy, are you?" Taeyong pushes himself up, resting his head against the back of the pillar. "Alchemy shouldn't be too much of a problem as well. You're practically done for every subject and you've still got two weeks. You can afford to take a break, Jae."

"After this chapter," Jaehyun promises. "We can go back up to the castle and get something to eat? The other students probably won't be back for a few more hours."

"Kay," Taeyong mutters. "Love you."

Jaehyun grins, inexplicably happy at a few words. It's glee and exhilaration dawning on his face with a simple phrase, kissing Taeyong's cheek at an awkward angle. "I love you too."

Mark watches from his perch, watching the way Taeyong cuddles into the crook of Jaehyun's arm when it slings over him, reaching over to play with the collar of his shirt distractedly while he continues to write down notes. 

"Do you think Mark's around?" Taeyong asks. Mark perks up at the sudden mention of him. "I think I saw his friends at the gates for the train to Hogsmeade but I didn't see him. Can we try and find him after this?"

"Didn't we say we'll give him space? I'm sure he'll come to find us when he's ready." Jaehyun replies, groaning in frustration when he runs out of ink. "Quills are so annoying sometimes. Pens are so much easier to use, I wish I asked my parents to send me highlighters over the break."

"I hope he knows he can find us even without an answer. I mean, spending some more time with us might be enough to give him what he's looking for?" Taeyong sighs. "God, I like him so much, he's so cute."

Mark blushes, contemplating the embarrassment he'll have to face if he shows himself now.

"Correction," Jaehyun adds haughtily. " _We_ like him so much. I'm sure he knows, he's smart enough. Honestly, what's with me and liking smart people? He's not even a Ravenclaw, how do you both make me feel so stupid all the time."

"Jaehyun, you're not dumb," Taeyong chastises. "We've talked about this. Are the rumours getting to you again? You know they're not true."

"I know," Jaehyun groans. "But the way they always make me out to be a dumb jock gets to me sometimes. You know how I hate conforming to stereotypes. Tall Quidditch Musclehead seems to be my designation, I don't know why."

Mark feels a pang in his chest at the words, sympathy flooding through him. He's never really noticed that the gossip does get to the two of them sometimes. Whenever he's with them, they always make it look like they don't care. Mark looks at the two of them and realises how wrong both of them have been stereotyped. 

"Don't listen to them. You're so much more. I know that. You know that." Taeyong scolds gently, reaching over to lay his hand over Jaehyun's where it's hanging on his shoulder. "Hell, if it'll make you feel better, Mark knows that too. He isn't the type to get tided over by the things they say about us. If there's anybody stupid in this situation, it's clearly them for making things up about us even though they know nothing."

Jaehyun sighs, "You're right. I guess all that posturing in front of Mark should go as well. I know we said we'd try to be genuine with him but let's be honest, we both faked it a little to impress him."

Mark stops dead on the spot. Impress _him_? Are the two of them joking? Either of them could blink and Mark would probably bow at their feet at his unworthiness.

Taeyong grins sheepishly, batting at Jaehyun's shoulder. "Don't phrase it like that. It makes us sound bad. I mean, Mark doesn't need to know all the humiliating breakdowns I've had over him. I want to keep my image for a little longer. I swear if Mark realises we're not half as cool as he probably thinks we are he'll realise he can and should do better."

"Lure him in then make him regret it when he finds out we both pale in comparison to him? That's awfully devious of you," Jaehyun snickers. 

" _Us._ That's awfully devious of _us_." Taeyong amends. "When he asked what we see in him I was so mad. What do we see in him? What does he see in _us_? Is he for real? He's smart and cute and hard working and earns everything he gets instead of being handed it on a silver platter and he's still humble despite all of that? I wish I could be half of that."

Mark remains still in his spot, listening in on the interaction. He probably shouldn't be here. It's definitely a conversation they don't want him to hear. But he finds that he can't move his feet, stuck in place, wanting to know more.

"We all get insecure," Jaehyun muses. "He doesn't really have a reason to, but I can see why. Being muggleborn must be hard for him, the general stigma against them is so disgusting. He really does shine so much though. Whenever I hear him talking down on himself I want to yell at him until he believes how great he is."

"I guess we'll just have to convince him," Taeyong concedes, curling up further against Jaehyun. "I like him so much. So much, Jaehyunnie."

It's vulnerable, out in the open, fragile as glass. Mark wants to tear his eyes away, this isn't for him. This is for the two of them. 

"I know, Tae," Jaehyun answers, putting down his book finally to draw Taeyong into a kiss. "I want to love him. Do you think he'll let us?"

"I hope so. I want to so badly. Do you think it's enough?" Taeyong whispers.

"I wanted you more than anything and I have you. Maybe luck is on our side again," is the reply.

Then they're pressing against each other again, melting into a sweet kiss. There's no telling where the beginning of the two of them is and where they end. Taeyong cups Jaehyun's face with both hands, pulling him impossibly closer until the chocolate brown of Jaehyun's hair fall over the pearl white of Taeyong's. Mark's enraptured by the sight, the smiles on their faces when they pull apart.

They both fall silent after that. Jaehyun flips through the pages of his book when he picks it up again. Mark regains function, watching the two of them with a new light in his eyes.

He stands there for a little while longer, thoughts racing through his head as he struggles to find the end to his struggle.

"Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong questions, out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Jaehyun humours him with a smile.

"What's a highlighter?"

Laughter bursts from Jaehyun, hand coming up to cover his mouth as Taeyong blinks at him.

Mark backs away silently until he knows there is no way they can see or hear him and walks back up to the castle by himself.

It’s all making sense now, the turmoil and the adrenaline and the emotions that are unfurling in his chest.

There’s a smile on his face.

He knows his answer now.

~

Waiting is so painful.

Every time he sees either of Taeyong or Jaehyun in the corridors, words are threatening to spill out of him like an avalanche. He wants so desperately to tell them his answer, sure of it now.

But he catches sight of Jaehyun gritting his teeth in the dining hall, crouched over sheets and sheets of notes, of Taeyong practically living inside the library, running a hand through his hair in frustration. They're both swamped with exams. Jaehyun with his OWLs and Taeyong with his sixth-year practicals.

On the other hand, Mark scrambles to study himself. The end of year exams every year would give him a far better idea. He's even put off Quidditch, despite the two more matches at the end of the year. Hufflepuff had lost against Slytherin in their last match while Ravenclaw lost against Gryffindor. After exams, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be going against each other for third place while Gryffindor and Slytherin would have a match for first. 

He aces through his muggle studies quiz with a flourish, stifling laughter throughout the whole thing. It was essentially just an easy class for him to boost his scores. Astronomy wasn't much of a problem either, neither was Care of Magical Creatures. Pouring over books and notes for both Charms and Transfiguration, Mark did the best he could. He's pretty proud of the essay he wrote for History of Magic and the results he'd managed to produce for both Potions and Herbology.

That left his last exam for Defence against Dark Arts. On one hand, it's his best and favourite subject. On the other, if he doesn't do well, it wouldn't bode well for his future. Mark gives a cheer along with his classmates as he exits the classroom, sure that he's at least secured a good score.

It just wasn't a good time.

Leaping into the freedom of the beginning of the end of the year, Mark grins. He hurries up the hallways, twisting and turning up the staircases until he spots the Charms classroom. 

It's Jaehyun's last OWL. He knows because he heard Sicheng complain about it in the common room. There should only be about a few more minutes until it's over. Mark sighs in relief when he makes it before the class is let out.

"Mark?" He hears, spinning around to meet Taeyong. His grin only grows wider at the sight.

"What are you doing here? Aren't your exams over?" Taeyong asks. "I'm here to pick up Jaehyunnie."

"What a coincidence," Mark laughs, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "So am I."

Taeyong blinks at him before realisation is dawning on him and there's a squeal before he's being caught in a hug. 

"You sure about this?" Taeyong murmurs to him. 

"More than anything," Mark mutters back and the look of elation on Taeyong's face is stunning.

When the bell chimes and Jaehyun exits the room after a few more minutes, he looks around, trying to find Taeyong.

When he sees him, with Mark by his side and their shoulders pressed together, his eyes widen for a moment before he's smiling as well, coming over to them. 

"Astronomy tower?" He asks, seemingly nonchalant. "Exams are over, nobody will be there."

The three of them walk silent to the tower, quiet even as they climb up the winding steps. Nobody comments even as Taeyong and Jaehyun slip a hand through Mark's as they trek upwards. 

They settle on one of the mats, looking out through the arcs. It's still early in the afternoon. 

Jaehyun's right. It's vacant, everybody flocking to the dining hall to celebrate and have lunch. The sky is a vibrant celeste, tufts of pale clouds floating by. He can see the entirety of Hogwarts from here, the view expanding over the horizon and beyond. The air is beginning to heat up and the breeze which flows by is warm.

Summer is here.

"So," He breaks the silence.

"So." Taeyong agrees, Jaehyun echoing the sentiment. 

There's an awkward pause before they're all laughing, grinning at each other.

"So, remember when you asked me out and gave me time to think over it until I had my answer?" Mark starts with a grin and Jaehyun pushes his shoulder when he realises he's copying their confession. "Yeah, this is it."

"I like you two, I'll go out with you?" Mark offers and watches both Taeyong and Jaehyun smile at each other, twin expressions of delight and wonder.

"I know that this has the opportunity to backfire on us, on me, but I want to give it a try," Mark continues, before either of them have a chance to speak. "I really do like you two and I think the risk is worth it. I wasn't sure before because I didn't know is putting my heart out on the line would be too dangerous, but when else would I ever get the chance?"

"I used to listen to the rumours, look at you two the way everybody else does. It wasn't until we properly met that I realised how wrong all of them were. You're both so much more than what they say, I guess somewhere along the line I just fell for what you two really are."

"I know the two of you are in love and having me join you is also a change for you. You don't love me." Taeyong and Jaehyun exchange panicked looks and Mark rushes to assure them. "But that's fine. It really is. We're all just trying something new. For ourselves and nobody else."

"Maybe that love will come with time, maybe it won't. Either ways, you two make me so _happy_." He admits, the weight off his chest now. "It's selfish of me to want both of you, but I want to cling on to that happiness for as long as possible."

"Please," Taeyong whispers. "Don't let go."

Mark nods, and then he's being embraced by both of them, wrapped up in them.

"We still have to talk about this, you two know," Jaehyun speaks up, sparking laughter.

"He's right. We promised we wouldn't rush into this. It isn't fair on any of us." Taeyong adds, settling the three of them down again with Mark in the middle this time. Taeyong's on Mark's left, leaning into his chest against the beating of his heart. His hands are pressed to Mark's stomach and Mark automatically raises an arm to accommodate him as Taeyong's leg's curl up. Jaehyun's a warm weight by Mark's right side, stretching his legs out to entangle them with Mark's while resting his left hand on Mark's knee. 

Mark feels so safe, so _right_ , fitting together like the last click of a lock as they slide into place.

"Can't it wait," Mark whines despite seeing the logic in the statement.

"Ground rules first, at least," Taeyong chides. "Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun shifts at the mention of his name, drawing little patterns in Mark's knee. "Mark, promise us you'll tell us if at any point we make you feel distressed or left out, okay? Sometimes we get caught up in each other and I don't want you to be in the fall out of that. If at any point you feel like we don't want you, it's not true, okay?"

Mark nods to the best of his abilities, shuffling to place his right hand over Jaehyun's. "I promise. I like watching the two of you though. It's clear that you two are in love and sometimes I don't want to get in the middle of that. It's nice just seeing you both together."

"As long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable, that's fine," Taeyong murmurs. "Don't think that you're worth any less to either of us. You are not any less of a priority for us. Do not, for a second, even think that this is about me placing Jaehyunnie above you or the other way around, that's not how it works. You're equally important to us, don't diminish your worth."

"Can you do the same for me? If I'm doing something that you don't feel okay with, I want to know. Sometimes it's okay to just want to spend time with one person, I can't blame the two of you. You've both known each other for a much longer time than I have." Mark states softly.

"Mark, you're part of this as well. Sometimes one of us will just want to spend time with you. The possibility is entirely there too, being with you alone makes us feel different things." Jaehyun berates. "It's fun to do some of the more outdoor things with you, but I'm sure you and Taeyong also have much in common. There is no right combination, occasionally we'll mix and match and just see how it goes."

Mark nods, letting that sink in. He's still in disbelief that they want him of all people. Alone, they would already have been a powerful duo. It's both unbelievable and so exhilarating that they genuinely like him and want to be with him.

"And stop thinking about us like some untouchable higher beings," Taeyong huffs. "I can feel it, you're doing it again. We're just normal human beings who like you a lot. You should know how fake the rumours are. They're so annoying sometimes. I'm glad you seem to be far away from them, I'd hate it if you had to deal with what they say about us."

"I suppose our Mark is just too nice for them to have anything to base it off with," Jaehyun muses with a laugh.

It fills him with so much warmth to hear it. _Our_ mark. It's actually a thing now, that he can have the two of them the way they both have him. It's a feeling of wonder and amazement that's rising in him slowly, filling his every corner.

"I'll try not to," He vows. "In return, I want to know if you're feeling down. You don't have to pretend in front of me, I don't want that. I just want the both of you the way you are."

Jaehyun grins and flips his hand to intertwine Mark's fingers in his. "Yeah, that's doable. I guess you'll have to deal with the two of us now."

"Thanks for putting up with us," Taeyong crows. "Do we pinky promise? Don't muggles do that?"

Mark laughs, watching as Jaehyun brings his free hand up to extend his pink and Taeyong does the same, lifting a hand from Mark's torso. Mark raises his arm from Taeyong's shoulder to come into the middle with their's, crossing together in a weird three-way triangle. 

"Now it's sealed." Mark grins. The smiles on Taeyong and Jaehyun's faces join his and Mark feels so free. There's a sense of belonging in him, the resounding click of a cryptex as it all locks together. 

They’ll be fine, he knows.

He’s right where he wants to be.

~

The train station is bustling with activity, students from all grades rushing around to catch it.

The sun is high in the school above them, a clear cerulean going further than Mark's line of sight. There's half an hour until the train will begin going back to London station. Mark's trunk is already carefully packed into a carriage with his friends, the seven of them shoving into the train as fast as possible when it opened up to get seats together.

Now, they mill around the station, free to roam around for the next while. Mark heads down the lane, the only thing accompanying him the sounds of his footsteps against the stone. He doesn't stop until he reaches the end of the station until the sounds of the other students blur into a haze behind him.

Mark slides down into a bench at the very end, feet tapping out a rhythm against the floor. He turns his head to look backwards, capturing Hogwarts in his gaze. The whole castle looms in the distance, the long distance of the lake separating them. It's always a sight to behold, the grand castle which houses him for the better part of the year.

It's still unbelievable how this year has gone. From the start to the finish, Mark wonders where the drama-free second year had gone. The whole year had been a rollercoaster ride for him, full of expected twists and turns. It's not anything Mark had expected when he had returned to Hogwarts a third-year.

It's easy for him to ponder how much he's changed quietly, a little way from the commotion. 

There's a rustle of activity next to him before there are two familiar weights dropping next to him. Mark grins even without looking back. 

"Why are you out there alone? It doesn't make you look cool, you know," Taeyong jokes.

"Are you getting nostalgic? It hasn't even been an hour since the year ended," Jaehyun teases.

Laughter bubbles out of them as Mark twists his head back to look at them.

Taeyong's gaze is warm as he grins at him and there's a fond smile tugging at Jaehyun's lips.

"Shut up," Mark whines. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Jaehyun asks liltingly, curling a hand around Mark's bicep.

"I don't know," Mark admits. "Nothing, everything, this whole year, my friends, you two. There's a lot to think about."

"I like the thought of you thinking about us," Taeyong laughs. "It's a good thought. I always think about the two of you anyways, only seems fair it's reciprocated."

There it is again, the warm, fond feeling spreading through Mark at simple words. It's elation and glee and delight and everything in the world coming together for them.

"You're so cheesy," Jaehyun complains, reach over Mark to push at Taeyong's head lightly.

"Respect your elders," Taeyong pouts. "In Korea-"

"In Korea." Jaehyun mimes, cutting through Taeyong's sentence. "As you can clearly tell, we are not in Korea."

They two of them share a laugh at that, and a smile tugs at Mark's face.

"Mark, you okay?" Jaehyun questions, raising an eyebrow. "You're being awfully quiet."

Just like it, the feeling returns, the simple gesture of concern prodding at Mark, making him feel giddy and at the top of the world. It's almost stupid how little Taeyong and Jaehyun really have to do to make him happy.

"Yeah," Mark answer, the answer so easy to believe. "I'll miss you two."

Taeyong coos at him, cradling Mark's hand in the warmth of his own. "We'll miss you too. More than you probably believe, honestly."

"Taeyong has separation issues," Jaehyun quips, ignoring the tongue Taeyong sticks out at him. "But seriously, we'll miss you. You're coming over to visit anyways, aren't you? Connecticut isn't so far away from Vancouver, we'll only be a couple of hours apart. Taeyong, on the other hand," He drawls, letting the two of them think for themselves.

"Not fair," Taeyong protests immediately. "You two are going to be in practically the same timezone and I'll be stuck in Asia. Korea is so far away from America. We're never going to be awake at the same time,"

"We'll send letters. That way you can read them any time," Mark suggests, basking in the way Taeyong lights up. It's amazing to see the way he lights up at such a simple comment, that Mark can make him, make _them_ happy with just a throwaway thought.

"See, Jaehyunnie. Mark doesn't make fun of me, Mark takes my own concerns into consideration. Why can't you be more like him?" Taeyong jests, laughing at the sullen face Jaehyun pulls. Mark's happy to join in with his own laughter, snorting as Jaehyun pouts.

"To be completely fair, we all wish we were a little more like Mark." Jaehyun returns smoothly and laughs at the way Mark flushes at his words. 

"Yeah, I see you guys soon." Mark grins. They've been arrangements for Mark to visit Jaehyun at his house for a week during summer. Mark hasn't told his parents everything that's going on yet, deciding that it would probably be a better story to tell face to face. 

Jaehyun's family is a good choice, a midway point for the three of them. Mark's not sure Taeyong could survive in the muggle world, while Taeyong's family is out of the question. Jaehyun is openly out to his parents so it was an easy decision for the three of them.

The train whistles, a clear sign for them to return before they miss it. Mark lets the two of them pull him to his feet, lets them lead him back to the main part of the station, lets them pull him behind a pillar to kiss his cheeks quickly.

They part with a grin, Mark sketching the way Taeyong's ivory hair fall over his eyes and the curve of Jaehyun's cheek with his eyes, trying to commit every bit of them into memory. It'll only be a month before they see each other again, but Mark wants to remember it all.

Their future isn't set in stone. Mark already knows that what the three of them have won't be easy sailing all the time. There will be arguments and fights. But it's all just the beginning. 

Sometimes it's worth it just to play along with the story and go wherever it leads him.

Mark slides into his seat, ignoring the way his friends hoot at him, jeering in good fun.

The train whistles once more, and begins to roll on the tracks slowly. Mark gazes at the castle through the window, keeping his eye on it until even the tallest spire disappears from his vision, hidden by the row of trees they're passing next to.

The train remains at its speed, going past long ridges of emerald fields and hills. The sky hurtles by, a blur of cyan and azure. Mark opens the window and leans his head out, his friends’ protests fading into the background.

The wind whips at his face, the fresh breeze of summer with the promise of what to come in the future.

Mark smiles.

It has been a good year.

His laughter twinkles against the summer noon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!!
> 
> If you've actually read this far, congratulations and thank you so much. I'm so glad you found something in this fic worth staying for!!! I'd die for any sort of comment or criticism. Happy 19th Birthday to our precious Mark Lee, our shining star.
> 
> Big thanks to Marciee (@nochilluniverse) who has stayed with me throughout this whole journey!! She really was here for the whole thing and I'm so thankful for her. Thank you to Marge and Kat who also took the time to help me read this beforehand!! I love y'all <3<3<3
> 
> If you guys have any questions you'd like to ask or just anything you'd like to point out to me, please leave a comment or send me a dm! My twitter @ is the same and I also have a curious cat for anons. (I think i'd cry if I actually get any sort of response in general hehe)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/youngjaehyuns) || [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/youngjaehyuns)
> 
> I'm going to be posting a few things on twitter in the next few days, so maybe look out for that?
> 
>  
> 
> [THREAD OF MY HEADCANONS FOR ALL THE NCT MEMBERS](https://twitter.com/youngjaehyuns/status/1030736729269985280)
> 
>  
> 
> ^^ Check out the above if you want more details on each of the members!! I have more info such as wands, patronus, subjects and stuff like that written out there!!
> 
> I do have several sequels/spinoff ideas, although I'll probably look at the response to this fic before deciding what to do next!! Send in any ideas you have for spinoffs because I am really intrigued to see what you guys think.
> 
> I'm going to address just a few things before I give you a list of the characters.
> 
> Firstly, I'm proud of myself just for finishing this and before the deadline I settled for. I'm posting this on Mark's birthday, so happy 19th birthday to our little lion cub!! I'm just happy I finished this whole piece in general.
> 
> Secondly, I didn't tag Markhyuck as a ship because I felt that would be unfair to reads to clog up the Markhyuck tag. The same with Seventeen although several characters are recurring. Winil was also not tagged due to this reason.
> 
> Lastly, the title is a line from Once Again. I chose this line from the very beginning of this fic and got so attached I didn't want to change it. I referanced it by having Markjaeyong get together on a summer noon, the epilogue also takes place on a summer noon. There's not a lot more deeper meaning to it, so don't think too hard!!
> 
> EDIT: you'll notice that this now is in a series!! future pieces that will be written (in order!!) is a short (6-8k) markjaeyong fluff piece, a jaeyong prequel (15kish??) and a sequel which is from donghyuck's pov (15kish as well)
> 
> Here's a comprehensive list of the characters.
> 
> **CHARACTERS:**
> 
> 127 + 10:  
> ~ Taeil (7th year halfblood Ravenclaw)  
> ~ Johnny (6th year muggleborn Gryffindor)  
> ~ Yuta (6th year pureblood Slytherin)  
> ~ Taeyong (6th year pureblood Ravenclaw)  
> ~ Doyoung (6th year halfblood Slytherin)  
> ~ Ten (6th year pureblood Gryffindor)  
> ~ Winwin (5th year muggleborn Hufflepuff)  
> ~ Jaehyun (5th year halfblooded Gryffindor)
> 
> LuWooKun:  
> ~ Lucas (3rd year muggleborn Gryffindor)  
> ~ Jungwoo (4th year halfblood Hufflepuff)  
> ~ Kun (6th year halfblood Ravenclaw)
> 
> Dreamies:  
> ~ Mark (3rd year muggleborn Hufflepuff)  
> ~ Donghyuck (2nd year pureblood Slytherin)  
> ~ Jeno (2nd year halfblood Gryffindor)  
> ~ Jaemin (2nd year halfblood Gryffindor)  
> ~ Renjun (2nd Year muggleborn Ravenclaw)  
> ~ Chenle (1st year pureblood Gryffindor)  
> ~ Jisung (1st Year pureblood Slytherin)
> 
> I won't go further than the NCT members, but I have headcanons for Seventeen members and everybody who's on a Quidditch team so once again comment, dm or ask if you want to know any more background!!
> 
> Once again, just thank you so much for making it this far. I love you guys!! <3


End file.
